Your Life and Mine
by MindlessAdri
Summary: Is love possible when society wants to sabotage you? Is it even possible in high school?  Soul: an outcast with a secret  Maka: a golden child with insecurities of her own  And it all started with a glance from across a crowded room.  AU
1. Lyrics

__AN: This is a song fic INSPIRED by this song. It is NOT this song.

But here are the lyrics for those of you interested.

The next chapter starts the wonderful story line

Just Surrender owns the song

* * *

><p><em>I can see from across the room<em>  
><em>There's a tear in your starry eye<em>  
><em>I was leaving but I'm coming back<em>  
><em>Since your hearts in beat with mine<em>  
><em>That mark didn't do you right<em>  
><em>When he left in your best friend's ride<em>  
><em>With the face of angel, girl<em>  
><em>You deserve to be treated more than right<em>

_Realized I was passing through_  
><em>From the moment I saw you<em>  
><em>I was hypnotized<em>  
><em>Couldn't wait to get you alone<em>  
><em>So I could walk with you<em>  
><em>So I could talk with you, oh<em>

_Go ahead and call your friends_  
><em>I'll do whatever it takes<em>  
><em>So I can make you trust<em>  
><em>This party's going south<em>  
><em>Let me know what's going on with us<em>

_Cause it's all right_  
><em>There's nothing to stop us<em>  
><em>If it feels right<em>  
><em>Then everything's fine<em>  
><em>For just one night<em>  
><em>Then you go back to your life<em>  
><em>And I'll go back to mine<em>

_Last night I saw a photograph_  
><em>From the party where we chilled<em>  
><em>Party where we chilled<em>  
><em>It was showing the two of us<em>  
><em>And the Colt 45 we killed<em>  
><em>Colt 45 we killed<em>  
><em>Here I'm just writing you a letter<em>  
><em>From the distance past<em>  
><em>Enclosed is a photograph<em>  
><em>To remind you of the times we had<em>

_Cause it's all right_  
><em>There's nothing to stop us<em>  
><em>If it feels right<em>  
><em>Then everything's fine<em>  
><em>For just one night<em>  
><em>Baby, go back to your life<em>  
><em>And I'll go back to mine<em>

_It's all right_  
><em>We can make it if we want to, baby<em>  
><em>It's all right<em>  
><em>I would love to show you the way<em>  
><em>For tonight<em>  
><em>I'm not talking about forever<em>  
><em>I'm just talking tonight<em>

_I can see from across the room_  
><em>There's a tear in your starry eye<em>  
><em>I was leaving but I'm coming back<em>  
><em>Since your hearts in beat with mine<em>  
><em>That mark didn't do you right<em>  
><em>When he left in your best friend's ride<em>  
><em>With the face of angel, girl<em>  
><em>You deserve to be treated more than right<em>

_Cause it's all right_  
><em>There's nothing to stop us<em>  
><em>If it feels right<em>  
><em>Then everything's fine<em>  
><em>For just one night<em>  
><em>Then you go back to your life<em>  
><em>And I'll go back to mine<em>

_Cause it's all right_  
><em>There's nothing to stop us<em>  
><em>If it feels right<em>  
><em>Then everything's fine<em>  
><em>For just one night<em>  
><em>Then you go back to your life<em>  
><em>And I'll go back to mine<em>  
><em>Don't you know, girl, that<em>  
><em>Then I'll go back to mine<em>


	2. From across a crowded room

AN: Ello. I tried posting this story before and I realized I didn't have time for it, but things change and now I do. Anyway, I don't have much to say here other than I have been working really hard on this story and hop you guys enjoy it.

Also, a thanks to my best friend and wonderful beta, Mo. (RansomWriter)

Disclaimer for entire story is here.

* * *

><p>It's amazing how time really doesn't change people, at least not Maka Albarn.<p>

Soul Evans was standing across the large ballroom with a tall, crystal champagne flute in hand. How many years had it been since he had seen her? Even with the time that had passed she was still as stunning as ever. He began to completely disregard the conversation between him and some of his sponsors. Across the room Maka was laughing with Kid and his wife Liz. Soul to this day was surprised he had married her.

Why was it that the first time he was back in Death City since the end of high school, did she have to be here? He watched an older man come up to her, take her by her elbow, and gently pull her aside. Long buried hatred rose inside him, hatred that he thought would have been lost long ago. But who was he kidding, not a day in the last ten years had he stopped thinking about her.

The invading man began walking away and Maka followed him waving goodbye to her friends. Soul turned back to his own conversation to find that his manager was discussing the running price for a piano performance from Soul at a private venue. He sloshed his champagne in his glass before looking aloofly out the windowed wall, spotting the constellation, Orion, and sighed with a heavy heart.

"Soul," a voice behind him called. Soul turned and saw one of his dad's associates.

"Ah, Azusa. It's good to see you; how's the law business?" Soul inquired halfheartedly.

Azusa smirked. "As good as to be expected. Actually, I wanted to introduce you to somebody. She fresh out of law school, and I heard you need a financial lawyer considering your last one quit."

Soul smiled. "Yeah, you know what pregnancy does to people."

Azusa looked behind her. "Ah, there she is. I had my associate grab her. This is Maka Albarn," Azusa said presenting Maka to Soul.

Soul stared momentarily before gathering his wits about him. "Oh, Miss Maka." He really didn't know what to say.

Maka smiled. "How have you been, Soul."

It took everything he had to not tell her how miserable he was without her all this time.

"I'm fine. Would you like to grab a drink?" Soul asked as his heart began to beat faster.

Maka looked around the party as if the answer to the question was in the crowd. "Sure."

That's all it took to send Soul's mind racing back his senior year of high school.

* * *

><p>The party was lame. Soul stood off to the side of the crowd leaning noncommittally against the side of the staircase eyeing the people who were there. By all high school standards this party was not "lame" as the silver haired outcast had dubbed it. It had a few kegs in the kitchen, the various rooms of the two story suburban house were free game to all the hormonally driven and drunk couples, there was a large pool in the back yard with a water fall with tons of girls running around in string bikinis (one benefit to living in the Nevada desert was the need for minimal clothing until October), also in the tropically landscaped backyard was the schools most accomplished DJ, but what really gave the party it's over all energy was not only because it seemed like just about everyone in the senior class had shown up for the last welcome back party, but because it was the <em>last <em>welcome back party.

Perhaps "lame" wasn't the right word, the white-haired senior thought as he lazily turned to watch a giggling and intoxicated couple ascend the stairs behind him. It was just not his scene. Then again, perhaps the word "outcast" wasn't the best word to describe Soul Eater Evans. He was socially accepted but what kept him from having tons of friends, in all honesty, he was just different. He liked what and who he liked. People his age didn't understand him and he was never in the mood for explaining. The white-haired teen had an aloof personality that drove most people away because they often mistook it for rudeness. He preferred smaller crowds to large ones and the only reason he had even come to this party was because his friend, Black Star, had to make his presence known. His exact words had been, "Without a Star as big as me at that party it won't be worth anyone's time," which really meant he just wanted to go because Tsubaki Nakahara would be there.

Black Star had recently learned Tsubaki's name after watching her since freshman year and he was now determined to talk to her. Despite his large ego Black Star was kind of clueless when it came to girls and relationships. On the other hand he could get laid whenever he wanted because not only was he the star quarter-back, but he had a body girls would drool over. Why was this conceited blue-haired guy his best friend? Soul had no clue.

Soul gave the room he was in a once over, looking for his two friends who had left him nearly forty-minutes ago to get drinks. That's when he spotted her sitting on the couch next to the Thompson sisters and Black Star's love interest, the fore mentioned Tsubaki, who was the varsity volleyball's team captain. The Thompson sisters were hardly ever grouped apart ever since the younger, Patty who was actually in the Junior class, had entered high school. Liz the older of the Thompson sisters was head cheerleader and her sister was in line to take over the position when Liz graduated at the end of the year. But it was the girl sitting with them that caught his attention; her name was Maka Albarn. Nearly everyone in their rather exclusive class was aware of who she was. She was Maka: straight A's all achieved with over one hundred percent, 4.7 GPA, enough credits to graduate as a Junior, full ride scholarships waiting for her already, colleges begging her to attend, student council president, varsity volleyball co-captain, the softball team's star batter, chess team captain, clocked over six hundred hours of community service, debate team captain, and the thing that most struck people she was the co-captain of the cheer team along with being the top flier. Soul though had never been interested in her resume, instead he usually wondered about who she was past all that. It seemed to him like she never slowed down enough to figure out who she was as a person.

The white-haired teen watched as Maka leaned into Tsubaki and whispered something obviously. She pulled back and her ash blonde hair bounced in her pigtails that were tied in black, red, and white ribbon as she giggled. The uniform the cheerleaders wore was predominately black with a knife pleated skirt lined in parallel red and white stripes at the edge, the tops were black in front and were adorned with the word "Reapers" in thick all capital, white, and red lined block letters. The back of the tops were held together with thick red bands that formed a criss-cross pattern across the back.

Soul watched Maka turn while biting her nails as she shyly looked over her shoulder. He followed her gaze to Kid, a college freshman who stood with a group of his past debate team members, more than likely discussing some socioeconomic or sociopolitical issue. Soul pivoted his head back to her and wondered why she didn't just get up and go talk to him, he figured with the spotlight she had in school she wouldn't be shy. But that's exactly how she seemed, shy.

Soul had never given much thought to Maka but something about seeing her do something so human, nonacademic, and normal had spiked his interest. He began to recount any interaction he had ever had with her. In his mind, he chalked up the number of interactions to zero. Sure, she had been in a few of his classes over the years but he never really paid her much mind. Then again, that was when his initial questioning of her existence had started. Seriously, who was Maka Albarn? He did however remember that she was constantly answering questions in math, chosen to read her paper in front of their English class, did the daily announcements over the intercom. In fact, every memory associated with her involved either school or academics.

It was then that Black Star and Margot came back with plastic party cups filled with beer. Black Star managed to break Soul's train of thought as he thrust one cup into Soul's surprised face, managing to spill liquid on the decorative rug.

¡°Hey, Soul, sorry it took so long. I was trying to find out if anyone knew where Tsubaki was," the blue-haired football player said smiling broadly and running a hand through his hair.

Margot sneered, "It wouldn't have _taken_ so long if you hadn't stopped to arm wrestle in the kitchen." She proceeded to take a sip of her beer. Margot, herself, was more or less considered a dark person, not only because her dress consisted of band shirts with black everything, but also because she was known for her rather sharp and abrupt attitude. Currently, she was wearing a tight fitting cameo cami, torn black skinny jeans, and bright red shoes.

Soul took the cup offered to him and snorted at Black Stars stupidity before raising the cheap plastic to his lips. He sipped the room temperature liquid. He grimaced at the taste but took a second sip anyway.

¡°She's over there," Soul replied with a nod of his head towards the group he had been watching earlier. He duly noted that Maka was drinking bottled water instead of a beer like the people around her. Beside him, Margot leaned against the banister, she held her hand palm up and Soul took it casually letting it loosely connect with his.

Black Star turned around quickly, mouth agape, "Dude! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Soul knew it was better not to answer this because the quarter back would more than likely continue anyway. Soul noted that his friend seemed to have forgotten the fact he had left nearly an hour ago with Margot not giving him the opportunity to tell him. "I'm going to do it! I'm going to talk to her."

Soul watched his friend take a step towards the group and he raised a snowy eyebrow at the scene. Black Star was usually not one to be intimidated, but this girl did something to him. Soul remembered when Black Star first became aware of the mysterious girl's existence the very first day of school their freshman year. Black Star had gotten up in front of their homeroom class to introduce himself in his usual zealous way. By the end of the 10 minute speech everyone in the class looked at the then puny kid in disbelief. He had declared he was going to be the varsity quarter back by next year, was God's gift to women, and would eventually surpass the God who had gifted him to said women. Soul remembered face-palming himself as the class erupted into giggles, but then he heard it, it was faint and hardly audible over the laughter but somebody was clapping. He watched Black Star come out of his shocked state and look at a girl in the second row; he smiled at her before returning to his seat. Upon returning, he didn't speak for a moment and Soul thought perhaps the incident had taken him down a notch , that was until he turned to Soul and said, "They're just laughing because they realize their inferiority, except for that girl."

Soul smirked revealing his sharp teeth, "I thought you were going to go talk to her." He noticed he was half way done with the cheap, watered down beer as he lazily swirled his cup.

"I am! The great and powerful Black Star is anything but shy!" Black Star, who was now the same comfortable height as Soul was, six feet, and could bench press nearly four hundred pounds, declared before taking a large swig of his beer. "But first I need a refill," he stated turning on his heel and walking to the kitchen again. Soul let out a disbelieving snicker when he saw Black Star had a nearly full cup.

"That kid seriously needs to grow a pair," Margot commented as she took a sip of her beer.

Soul looked at her out of the corner of his eye, silently agreeing as he glanced over Margot's thin yet soft form. Margot was most commonly recognized by her high cheek bones and angular body. The sharp features of her face were only made more so by the constant glare of her hazel eyes. Thick lines of black outlined and emphasized just how angry her eyes looked. Her lips were full and constantly pouting adding just a bit of softness to her harsh facial features. This softness was then immediately canceled out by the blunt lines of her L'oreal plum colored asymmetrical bob. All in all, like many nights, she didn't look half bad tonight.

"Seriously, why are you friends with him" Margot asked looking towards Soul who preceded to aloofly look away.

"It's not like I expect you to understand, but he doesn't let my family define who I am despite the fact he knows about them," Soul replied shortly causing Margot to awkwardly adjust her position.

"Well, people who would judge you based on your family are pricks," Margot replied seeing as she had bounced back from being taken down a notch. "Anyway, it can't be any worse than mine."

"You're telling me," Soul snorted under his breath to reply to the beginning of her response barely loud enough for her to hear.

The conversation lagged for a moment only to be picked up again by Soul, "So, what would you do if you found out that one of your friends was like, insanely rich?"

Margot looked at Soul and raised an eyebrow before breaking into a wide smile and laughing. "Yeah right, have you seen our friends? But, I guess if one of them was insanely rich I would probably start sucking up a lot more. And definitely try to get on the good side of their wallet. Especially if it was a guy, it would never hurt to marry rich."

"You sound like a gold digger, Margot," Soul stated taking a sip of his quickly draining beer.

Soul could sense Margot begin to falter next to him. "I didn't mean to sound like a gold digger. But, how did you want me to respond to something that's never going to happen?"

"I guess you're right. Then again, stranger shit has happened," Soul mumbled.

Margot sighed and tightened her grip on Souls hand only to cause him to loosen his own. Sure, he and Margot had fooled around in the past, but he had made the line very clear, they were friends. Lately though, Soul began to sense that she was skewing the clearly drawn friend with benefits line.

Margot set down her cup on the edge of one of the stairs behind her and tugged on Soul's arm.

Soul looked at Margot, who smiled wickedly, all the intent of her actions showing in her eyes. "C' mon, let's go upstairs," Margot said, leaning in to whisper into Soul's ear suggestively then kissing the side of his cheek as she finished her sentence.

Soul groaned. He might have been a healthy young man with a good sex drive and a good looking girl in front of him, but he couldn't shake the feeling that by going upstairs he would just lead her on further. The entire situation was beginning to irritate him. She was supposed to understand where they stood and yet she obviously didn't. He did not want to be tied down. Yet, she insisted upon hanging on him all night, even before they had gotten to the party. These facts caused him to snap.

"Margot, get off my dick," Soul said lazily, turning his head to meet her eyes. Yes, he had said what he felt, but he instantly regretted upsetting her, mostly because she was a nightmare when upset.

Margot released his arm and stood in front of him, anger seeping from her pours. "Well, fuck you too, Soul Eater. Oh wait, I already did! - Don't you dare forget that."

"You act like it meant something," Soul coldly stated while looking away from the fuming female.

Margot's mouth went slack before tightening into a set line. "I don't know what got up your ass, Soul, but you better get it out." And with that Margot stormed out of the room.

Soul, relieved that the leech, Margot, was gone, resumed his people watching to occupy the time until, he hoped, Black Star would come back. He looked back at the group of girls he had watched earlier just in time to see Liz stand up, straighten her cleavage in her cheer uniform, put on a flirtatious smile and walk straight up to Kid. Though he couldn't make out the details of their conversation, she had obviously said something to make the other's face turn into and equally flirtatious smile. Soul took this moment to mentally comment on how stupid the ex-debate team members hair was. What was with the three stripes on the left side? Liz leaned against the wall and batted her eyelashes. It wasn't the flirtatious exchange that was interesting the fly on the wall though. Instead, Soul turned his attention to Maka. She looked blankly at Liz and Kid before turning back to the group she had been talking with, putting a placid smile on her face. He noted that Tsubaki was looking between the scene and her friend, a concerned expression on her face.

Soul began to contemplate going home. It wasn't as if he was relying on Black Star or the now thoroughly pissed of Margot for a ride. He crumpled his empty cup and threw it to the ground, not caring that he had added to the mess of the overall party. When you throw a house party, expect a mess. He fished his keys out of his pocket and experimentally threw them into the air to judge how buzzed he was. He caught them effortlessly and decided it was time to leave. This party was uncool. Shibusen High girls weren't his preferred scene anyway.

He was fully intent on leaving until Liz took Kid's hand and led him out the door no doubt to her car. He turned to gauge Maka's reaction, and for the first time the flicker of something like a mixture of jealousy and hurt flashed across her face. She stood from the couch, startling her friends before she walked around the arm, probably heading for some place to be alone.

As Maka approached Soul, she turned her head up to meet his gaze as she rushed past. The moment seemed to progress in slow motion. In the split second it took him to look at her, he thought _She has the face of an angle_. He mentally slapped himself for thinking something so bizarre, but it was something about her star-like emerald eyes, pale skin, innocent face, and pouting lips that just captivated him. There was something in her eyes; something he was sure she never let show, but he had caught it in her moment of weakness and it had penetrated him. She turned her head away from him and in the last moment before they broke eye contact he saw the glare of a tears in her starry eyes.

Soul reached his hand out unconsciously, as if he was planning on grabbing her forearm but then she was gone. He stared at the spot she had been in before she disappeared into the thick crowd. Soul shook his head to bring himself out of the daze he found himself in before making his way to the door. He was going home. He went to the street and straddled his motorcycle, started it, put on his pitch black helmet. He picked up the second helmet he had brought for Margot when he had every intention of going home with her, mostly to avoid being alone at Evans' manor. He stared at it momentarily, knowing he was going to have to apologize to her with lunch and taking her to the amusement park tomorrow.

Soul put the helmet in the storage compartment and took off, his bike purring loudly as he raced down the street. He couldn't help but think of Maka as he drove. The image of her eyes locking with his played fresh in his mind as he traveled over the cobble stone streets of the business district he had entered on his way to the wealthy side of town where he lived. But the image kept haunting him. The question was taunting him to find out: Who was Maka Albarn? He thought back to her innocent face. With a face like hers she deserved to be treated more than right, right? Soul could sense it. Whatever "it" was he didn't know. What he did know was that the image of her was not going to leave him. What had Kid done to upset her so much and why had Liz not cared? Normally, Soul didn't worry about things that didn't concern him, however in that split second moment, he felt drawn to her.

"Dammit," he growled suddenly turning his bike 180 degrees, leaving a skid mark on the deserted one way street. He blasted down the street intent on returning to the party he had left not twenty minutes prior. He knew what he was doing was crazy and probably pointless; it wasn't like this girl was going to open up to him. He didn't want her to anyway but it felt like her heart was in beat with his. Was that crazy? It was like in the moment their eyes locked a bolt of electricity went through him causing his heart to be shocked in to the same rhythm as hers.

It wasn't common for Soul to care about anybody or anything for that matter. But it was her eyes, something about them reminded him of his own. He had to know. He was confused, nothing about his actions were making sense at this point. He came to a screeching halt outside of the house, he could now hear the music playing from the street. His buzz was starting to catch up to him as he walked across the party cup littered lawn. He entered the house where even more people were packed into the living room also now doubling as a make out room/strip poker room. The group he had been watching was long gone and he walked through the living room to the kitchen he looked around and spotted Black Star participating in a body shot with a girl who was laid out across the table, top less. Soul watched not breaking his stride but nonetheless catching Black Star suck tequila from the girl's bellybutton, lick up her abdomen through her cleavage, and grab the lime waiting in her mouth using the very edges of his teeth. It seemed he hadn't found the nerve to talk to Tsubaki, who was coincidentally watching the spectacle with Patty, while downing a bottle of cheap whiskey. Soul noticed that in the corner of the kitchen was Liz and she was hanging onto Kid. It was obvious that he was the one who had brought the hard liquor that was being used in the body shots and straight shotswhen he and Liz had left. But there was no Maka.

He abandoned the kitchen and went through the sliding glass door to the back yard where people were walking around in hardly any clothing. Some were in underwear while others were in actual swimsuits. The music was loudest outside and was jammed with even more people than the inside was. Soul was suddenly caught off guard and a jello shot was dumped into his mouth. Whoever had done it was gone now, blending with the crowd. The lights were blinding Soul's sensitive red eyes as he scanned the crowd for Maka. The music was thumping through him clogging the clarity of his mind. Off to his left he heard the high pitched squeal of a girl before a loud splashing. All the noise was building up but then it all suddenly seemed to stop and all that he could hear was the splitting high-pitched screech of police sirens.

His natural instinct of fight or flight kicked in and Soul feet were pounding across the wet cement surrounding the pool to propel himself forward. He wasn't sure where he was going exactly but the chaos of the crowd around him was pulsating through him driving him somewhere. _Bike_, he thought, he had to get to his bike and get out of here. He made an abrupt left when he had finally formulated a plan. He sprinted towards the outside stairs that lead to the patio of the second level, where kids had been smoking various things, from there he entered the master bedroom of the house where a couple was hurriedly getting dressed. Soul could hear the sound of the cops downstairs along with the frantic sounds of underage teenagers, being caught would mean certain death at his house. He went to the door of the master bedroom and opened the door to peek down the hall while the couple ran out the way he had just come. In the hallway half dressed kids were running to the main stairway that lead to the main floor. Adrenaline was pumping through his body as he sprinted to the end of the hall to where he was hoping a second staircase leading to the kitchen would be located. Sure enough, it was there. His endless nights of watching family comedies had paid off.

Soul went to descend the stairs before he was yanked back. _Fuck, so close,_ he thought as he turned to the person who had pulled him back. To his surprise, his own eyes met wild looking, bloodshot, emerald ones. He focused his gaze and took in Maka's face. She was scared, desperate, and he knew it.

"My ride left me," Maka said to him gripping onto his arm tightly as if he would leave.

Soul heard the cops making their way up the main stairs and reacted on the instinct of flight. "Don't slow me down," he replied grabbing onto her wrist. They both sprinted down the stairs and emerged in the kitchen. For a moment Soul thought that the kitchen had already been cleared and he relaxed a bit.

"Hey, you two stop right there!" Soul didn't even look behind him immediately breaking into a run at the sound of the cops voice nearly dragging Maka behind him. The officer was fast but the two teens were faster both being somewhat athletic. Soul suddenly made and abrupt left and he pushed the door of the garage entrance open. Soul busted through the door and into the open garage, the dry Nevada air made hotter by the enclosed space. He pulled Maka toward the main street, almost tripping her. He hoped that they wouldn't get caught now, either by the cop still chasing them or possibly awaiting cops on the front lawn.

There it was! His yellow bike loomed in the distance. Kids were bolting across the lawn to cars or down the street while others were sitting on the lawn in plastic zip ties. He released Maka's wrist when they reached the bike and straddled it after tossing her the helmet while he simultaneously started the engine not bothering to pull out the second helmet. "Get on," he demanded over the roar of the bike.

"Are you crazy," Maka yelled back, great on top on the deductions Soul had made earlier, she was also a prude.

Soul gritted his teeth, "Get on the fucking bike, Maka, or get arrested!"

That seemed to make her remember the fact they were about to be caught by the cop chasing them. She got on the bike and pulled the helmet on. Soul had barely felt her arms around his torso before he hit the throttle. They had narrowly escaped the cop and were now speeding down the street in some direction. The scenery was blurring past Soul's vision, without his helmet and at this speed the wind was tearing at his eyes causing him to squint against the onslaught. Soul could feel Maka tighten her grip around him and bury her face in his back. He could also feel the skirt of her cheer uniform flap against his thigh. It was then he thought that they had gone far enough and he pulled over to the side of the road.

They were in some residential neighborhood probably 10 miles or so from where the party had been. Soul wondered momentarily if Black Star had escaped to cops, another strike to his record was going to get him taken off the football team, thereby taking away any chance the guy had at getting out of this town. Or at least the side of town he was on. Unlike the kids at Shibusen High, Soul was rich, filthy rich. However, nobody but Black Star and Kid were aware of this. His parents had begged him to attend DWMA, Domain of the Wise Man Academy, but he had refused to be around those snobby rich idiots who knew nothing about real people.

All his life, he had felt like an outsider within his own social confines. The well-bred children he was supposed to spend his time with never saw things as he did. They never stopped to wonder about the 'workers' or 'common folk' that their parents talked down about. They never stopped to enjoy the simple pleasure of the birds singing or ask why the sky was blue. Because of this, he slowly became the outsider he was today. Sure, even in 'normal' society he was an outsider but at least nothing was expected of him.

The bike came to a halt and almost immediately Maka jumped off. She bent over in the grass of someone's lawn and began to dry heave. Soul rolled his eyes and also got off the bike crouching down beside her and pulled her now loose hair back from her contorting face. It was then that she expelled her stomach contents with a grotesque retching sound. Soul waited patiently for her to finish, looking away to give her as much privacy as possible given the situation.

When her body had stopped convulsing, Soul heard her spit and gasp for air. "Sorry, I didn't think you would throw up," Soul said sitting back in the grass.

It was silent for a moment before he heard Maka speak from her doubled over position, "It wasn't your fault, entirely anyway. Vodka is probably to blame as well."

"Huh, so Miss-Goody-Two-Shoes drinks," Soul said more to himself than Maka, who shot him a death glare.

"Shut up. You don't know my circumstances because under most I wouldn't drink," she breathed out raggedly.

"I guess that explains why somebody as athletic as you was tripping all over the place," Soul said looking away and up to the full moon.

"It seems like you have a lot of notions about me," Maka said looking up and taking in her surroundings while also sitting back on her heels. Who was this kid wearing a black band t-shirt and designer jeans, it didn't fit with the "I'm-trying-to-look-like-I'm-not-trying" attitude he was giving off. She couldn't help but notice that the moonlight glinted off his skin making him look youthful and almost less intimidating than he had first come off when she had grabbed onto him. Honestly, when she had done that, she had just been following instinct. Getting caught drunk at a party would mean the end of her sports and academic scholarships. If it hadn't been for that fact she would never have even talked to this kid.

Soul continued to look at the sky, "Who doesn't have notions about you? You're the school's golden girl."

"Of course you would think that," Maka grumbled before spitting.

Soul turned back to Maka staring at her fabric crossed back that gleamed in the moonlight. "You don't really give anybody who doesn't know you a reason to think otherwise."

Maka turned her head to him over her shoulder, "You just don't know when to shut up do you?"

"If you ask me drinking because your mark left in your best friends ride doesn't seem to be a legit reason to get drunk," Soul scoffed out. Suddenly, he felt a throbbing pain in his cheek; she had punched him square in the jaw. "What the fuck, was that for," Soul screamed putting his hand to his jaw.

"Don't talk about things you don't understand," Maka replied shaking out her fist. "I didn't ask you in the first place." They were both silent a minute fuming in their personal space. "My mouth tastes horrible," Maka stated adjusting her position so she was sitting on the inside of her thighs. She looked up to the sky admiring the clarity that the outdoors was giving her in her tipsy haze.

Soul looked at her watching the wind blow through her hair. From his perspective she almost looked like an angle that had lost her wings. Where was this new thing for describing this chick as an angle coming from? "I don't have anything," Soul said while maintaining his gaze. He looked around the yard and got a bright idea. He picked himself up and went to a nearby garden hose turning the spigot to the on position and dragged it back to the girl knelled in the grass. "Here," Soul stated offering her the running water.

"That's disgusting," Maka stated plainly, turning away.

Soul frowned with a certain level of irritation. "Fine live with the taste." he turned away to replace the hose.

"Wait," Maka commanded holding out her hand and refusing to meet his gaze, Soul found this perpetually irritating.

"Ah, ah, ah," Soul said, his mouth spreading into a devious smile, "That's not the way to get what you want."

"Give me the damn water, you bastard!" Maka's eyebrows knitted into a tight line.

"There's no need for insults tiny-tits," Soul said pointedly while simultaneously passing her the watering hose.

Maka ignored this comment for a moment to focus on the water gracing her lips. She stopped drinking, "At least I'm not some loser outcast." Each word of her statement was gauged for maximum sting.

"Don't talk about shit you don't understand," Soul said taking the spigot from Maka and turning it off before tossing it into the yard they had taken some sort refuge in. "Not all of us can be a fucking golden child Miss Albarn. Not all of us want to be."

Maka shifted and hugged her knees to herself letting her ash blonde hair fall around her face before letting out a small laugh, "Touché."

They sat in silence a moment before Maka spoke, "We met up a few times over the summer, Kid and I. It was mostly so I could help him with his Classic Lit. class. We would meet at The Grind, coffee house and sometimes we would be there for hours or cut the education part short and go to a movie. I guess I'm naive, I knew him and Liz had something going on. That's why I didn't tell anybody. You can't beat somebody like her when it comes to something that's her element. But I thought that he would at least say hi tonight when I saw him arrive. Guys usually don't notice me so I guess I got easily attached." She looked away resting her head on her knees. She had no idea why she was telling him this. She was usually a very private person, especially when it came to men, if anything she could blame it on the alcohol. Anyway, he had confided in her even if it was also an insult directed towards her.

Soul stood up offering his hand to the obviously tired blonde, "C' mon, I'll take you home." Maka placed her smooth hand in his and he hoisted her up before bending to pick up the helmet.

"Are you sure, you could drop me off at the bus station on Amberson, it's a nearly straight shot to my house," she said dusting off her skirt. "With everything that happened tonight you probably want to get home as well."

Soul looked off to the direction of the street she had mentioned earlier, "Nah. Cool guys don't ditch stranded girls," he said trying to sound as non-caring as possible.

She took the helmet from him and placed it on her head, lifting the visor she smiled at him. "Well then, let's go," she turned on her heel, nearly tipping over as her skirt bounced around her long tone legs and she skipped jaggedly to the bike. Maka explained to Soul how to get to her residence and they rode in silence as he followed her directions.

The streets were empty and the motor of the bike was almost soothing in the night air. The vibrations traveling through both teens had an almost calming and mind numbing affect. Something both of them needed in order to digest the semi-strange situation they found themselves in. How often was it that you found yourself riding on the back of a stranger's motorcycle in order to escape the cops while also spilling a bit of your guts then being nursed in the yard of another stranger? Not very often.

Soul pulled up in front of a small complex of condos and cut the engine. He felt Maka release her iron tight grip on him when she realized they had stopped. She used Soul's shoulders to support herself as she swung her long legs over the bike. She removed the helmet from her head and shook out her hair before handing the helmet to Soul.

¡°Thanks, I know this night was crazy but really, thanks for helping me back there," Maka said as she absentmindedly kicked a pebble. "Before you go, um, what's your name? With all the confusion I never got to ask."

"Soul," the white-haired outcast replied leaning back on his leather seat while expertly maintaining his slouch.

She looked up to what Soul deduced was her condo then back to Soul with determination in her eyes before she nodded and turned jogging to her front door. Soul watched her until she disappeared behind her door. He was about to put on the helmet she had handed him and leave when his phone rang.

Soul put the receiver to his ear, "Soul!" Black Star bellowed from the other side. "I thought for sure that the cops had picked you up."

Soul smiled, "Yeah well I thought the same thing about your dumb ass."

Black star began to say something but Soul became distracted when suddenly he heard yelling coming from the door Maka had just disappeared behind. He stared wide-eyed at an illuminated window where he saw the silhouette of Maka and another figure. Maka was being overly animated with her hands and the figure was yelling while pointing out the window. He couldn't make out what was being said despite the obvious volume of the conversation. Then, Soul watched as the figure raised his hand and slapped Maka across the face. Maka raised her hand to her cheek before running past the figure.

Soul stared wide eyed at the window, attempting to digest what he had just seen. Apparently, he had zoned out because when he remembered he was on the phone Black Star was yelling, "Soul, man! Earth to Soul, are you even there Evans?"

"Hey, yeah I'm here. Listen I'm going to crash at your place tonight. I just saw something you are not going to believe."

"If this is like the Two Girls One Cup Thing again..." Black star replied.

Soul made and irritated noise, "Shut the fuck up, Black Star, I'll see you when you get back."

Soul hung up the phone, placed the helmet on his head, and revved his motorcycle. The pavement began to rush underneath him as he found his way to Black Stars apartment where he lived with his mom. He couldn't help but to think: What's your life really like Maka?"


	3. Colt 45

AN Hey there everyone! I want to personally thank you for following and reading a reviewing this story. It really means a lot to me because I put su much time and effort into making this the best I could along with my BETA who spent hours revising everyone of these chapters.

Anyway considering we are so early into this story I hope to get a lot more reviews from you beautiful people.

Now time for the slightly depressing and upsetting news. Last night my laptop crashed and EVERYTHING I have been working on is gone. Thankfully, my BETA had all the files up to chapter five, however chapter five needs a lot of work and now that I have to share the family computer I will not have as much time to work on this story and thus if after chapter 4 the updates become bi-weekly instead of weekly I'm sorry. Currently this story will not be more than seven chapters long at _**most.** _My goal was to make it five.

Also a bit of selfish incentive the more reviews the quicker the post. Let's say every 10 reviews elimates a day. :) If that works I will be very surprised. But right not it looks like every Monday will be a post.

* * *

><p>Soul bolted upright in his seat, startled by the sudden noise of the high pitched bell. He rubbed sleep from his eyes lazily as people began to file out of the room. He watched, as he had all week, Maka turn her lithe frame in her desk so her legs were on the side, stack her books in a neat pile, stand, and walk out of the class room all the while ignoring him. After the party that Friday night neither of them had talked to the other; Maka went back to her athletic and intelligent friends and Soul went back to being a mysterious figure who all the girls secretly wanted. It was like for a moment each of them had fallen down the rabbit hole, shedding labels and barriers only to climb back out and act like nothing had happened.<p>

Soul found this to be normal. They were keeping the status quo of high school. Their lives didn't mix thus it was expected that this would happen even if it had been unspoken. He decided it was best to get up and continue his day, seeing as it was almost over. Soon enough the final bell would ring and his Friday night could begin. So far his plans consisted of going to his brother's fraternity, because Shibusen High girls just weren't his thing.

Soul emerged into the hallway to find Margot waiting for him as usual. Saturday afternoon he had called her and invited her out as an apology. He wasn't really sorry but it was better to smooth things over.

"Hey," Margot said in greeting while raising a hand to him a half-ass-two-fingered salute.

Soul nodded in recognition but didn't say anything; he was still thinking about how Maka was purposefully ignoring him. Every day in class she would walk in and suddenly the floor would become very interesting as she made her way to her seat. Seriously, she wasn't fooling him.

Margot smiled at they began walking to their respective sixth periods, "So I was thinking we should go do something tonight. You were quite the ass the other weekend so I figured you owe me."

Soul hated having things held over his head, especially when he felt he had already apologized, "Did I not take you on a date Saturday? I don't like having shit held over my head."

Margot adjusted her bangs, "Yeah, but in the end, who got the better end of the deal, Soul?"

"The one that initiated it in the first place, if you ask me. Besides I have plans," Soul said as he stopped in front of his locker.

Beside him he heard Margot sigh loudly and lean against the lockers. "Soul," Margot said commanding his attention.

Soul looked at her, every time he saw her face he felt like attacking it for no reason other than sexual attraction. She was wearing dark red lip stick today, something she did when she really wanted something from him. The red contrasted starkly with her thick and smudged black eye liner. Lately though, he found himself becoming even more impartial to her and that was why he felt no remorse replying with, "I said no."

His answer caused her perpetual glare to deepen. "Whatever. It's your loss then."

Soul thought about replying to this but decided against it. He had already told his brother Wes that he would be crashing at the fraternity and nothing, absolutely nothing, was going to stop him.

Unbeknownst to him, there was a blue haired quarterback wanting to ruin his plans. "Hey, Soul, my man," Black Star yelled through the crowd, picking up his pace to reach his friend. Upon approaching the two high-fived rather expertly before he continued, "Listen me and you have plans tonight. The Thompson sisters are throwing a party at Kid's house, you know the guy that graduated last year?"

Soul sighed, feeling as if he had just gone through this, "Black Star, I..." He would have continued but was cut off by his friend who began to talk over him. He could feel Margot sneer beside him

"I know you don't like high school parties but Kid might invite some older chicks, and I mean his house is literally, like, seven houses down from you." Black Star said the last part quietly so Margot wouldn't hear. The blue haired one saw that he wasn't being convincing enough and decided to play the trump card, "C' mon dude, don't you owe me? I mean my record still hasn't been expunged." Win.

"Fuck, how much longer are you going to bring that up?" Soul questioned his best friend. Black Star was referring to a time in their freshman year when they had tagged a wall and were chased by the police. Black Star, knowing how bad it would be for Soul to get caught, had decided to hoist the snowy haired boy over the wall they had been backed into. One couldn't get over the tall stone otherwise; thus, Black Star had gotten himself caught by the police and earned six months of community service. Regardless, every time the incident was brought up Black Star got his way. "Fine, but if you abandon me again I'm leaving," Soul all but yelled, throwing his hands in the air for emphasis.

Black Star laughed loudly before bellowing, "I knew you couldn't deny a Star as big as me!"

Soul waved his friend off throwing in a, "Whatever," before turning and walking off. He yelled over his shoulder, "I'll meet you there at ten, have a drink ready for me."

Black Star bounded away to the other side of the school as Soul closed his locker. "I thought you didn't like stuff held over your head," Margot stated.

Soul ignored the statement phrased as a question and took her hand to distract her from the double standard he had just implemented, "Just drop it; we have to get to class."

"What are you going to do if I show up," Margot asked looking at the ground.

"Hide," Soul simply stated with a slightly sarcastic shrug.

Both of them began to walk down the hall to the science department.

Kid's house was huge, larger than even Soul's house, which the red eyed teen had found himself getting frequently lost in as a child. He sighed blew his hair out of his face. Hadn't he just done this bull shit last weekend? Yes.

The mansion loomed in an intimidating manner on top of the small incline on which it was perched. Soul could hear the music coming from inside, or maybe even behind the house. One thing Soul was quick to understand was that the Thompson sisters didn't do anything small, especially when they had the resource. As he got closer he could see figures on the roof of the house where a bar must have been. The mansion itself was three stories plus an assumed basement and the roof.

The large double door at the entrance welcomed Soul as he looked at his phone checking the time. It was ten o'clock exactly. In all honesty, he didn't imagine that Black Star would actually remember he was supposed to be meeting him in the kitchen at ten, so he was in no hurry to be at the designated area.

The kitchen was crowded and had been converted in to a drinking-game room. Most of the games Soul had played before at the college parties he usually went to; he wasn't half bad at them. Soul decided that if Black Star didn't show up within the next twenty minutes he was out, in that case he could at least make it to the college before all the girls were too sloppy.

"Soul!" Black Star called from across the room.

The first thing Soul noticed was that his friend was still wearing his solid black football pants and was shirtless, which wasn't as uncommon as one would think, what really struck him, though, was that his front side was covered in the remnants of mud. He watched his friend make his way through the crowd that avoided making contact with his soiled form. A server walked by the blue haired teen and he picked up two glasses of some alcoholic substance. Soul briefly wondered what catering company Kid had gotten to serve underage teenagers, but quickly dismissed the thought when Black Star handed him the liquid.

They locked eyes a moment before downing the shots of whiskey that burned beautifully down Soul's throat and warmed the pit of his stomach.

¡°Jesus Christ man, I said have a drink ready for me, not hard liquor. I still have to drive tonight." Kid's house might have only been seven houses away but houses in the The District houses were, on average, a block away from each other.

Black Star laughed lightheartedly. "So, Soul, I came up with a game plan this time."

The snowy haired one of the two raised an eyebrow wondering what his friend had been scheming. "What do you mean by a plan?"

Black Star leaned back and stretched his bicep by pulling his arm behind his back. "You see, Tsubaki's here. And she's here with Maka."

"No." Soul stated flatly, grabbing another shot off of a passing tray; this particular conversation required alcohol.

"But Soul! You owe me!"

Soul downed the shot and winced at the taste of straight tequila. "You already used that one today, try again."

"C' mon!" Black Star whined. "You helped Maka last weekend, I figured you go over there and have some sort of conversation with her while she's with Tsubaki. Then, I'll announce myself as the great Black Star to Tsubaki! It's perfect! On top of that, you keep complaining about her attitude, why not confront her or something?"

Soul was really starting to regret telling his annoying, blackmailing friend about Maka. He pondered a moment; did he want to do this? No. Would he do it? Yes. Was he buzzed enough? Almost.

At that moment, another server passed this one with a less harsh tray of Jell-O shots and downed the grape flavored substance. He licked the remaining particles off his thin lips before looking to his friend, "Fine, where are they?"

"By the mud wrestling pit," Black Star stated exuberantly. Soul assumed that explained why his friend was covered in drying mud.

The two set off to the backyard where, sure enough, there were two girls mud wrestling. Upon closer inspection, Soul realized the two girls were from the college he was supposed to go to that night. He recalled their names to be Blair and Mizune, maybe. Off to the side of the pit stood Maka, once again wearing her cheer uniform, and Tsubaki dressed casually in skin tight jeans that emphasized the curve of her body and a loose fitting sheer tank top.

Both of the girls were talking amongst themselves, seemingly unaware of the highly sexual display in front of them. Even Soul found it hard to tear his eyes away from the two large breasted girls sliding over each other. Black Star, however, was fully intent on the goal that was just in sight.

Soul was just starting to feel the buzz of all the hard alcohol he had just downed when he realized they were t-minus four seconds away from being in range of the girls. Suddenly, he was at a loss as to what to say, so instead he imagined like he wasn't talking to girls he went to school with but college girls who he found easier to charm.

"Hey Miss Albarn," Soul said easily while trying to ignore the look of urgency in Maka's eyes telling him to leave.

Tsubaki looked between the two teens who found themselves in a staring contest. She briefly wondered what the two were secretly arguing about, but her train of thought was cut short when Soul spoke again.

¡°Maka, this is Black Star." Soul nodded towards his companion who looked like he was about to explode with excitement.

The blonde girl snorted rather snobbishly, "I know who the star quarter back is."

Black Star stepped forward holding out his hand to Tsubaki in a formal manner. "Hi, I'm Black Star."

Tsubaki stared at him questioningly and Soul could see Black Star getting nervous. "Um, I like your ponytail, it's really long."

Soul raised an eyebrow at the display. What was his friend doing? Being calm was so unlike him, however being an idiot was totally in character. Then, he saw it a glint of madness in the quarter back's pupil signaling the teen was holding back. He was sure that Tsubaki would shy away from the goodhearted yet abrasive boy. Instead, she laughed and Black Star visibly relaxed as he shook her hand excitedly.

While Black Star began to boast to Tsubaki about that night's winning touchdown, Maka pulled Soul aside. "Evans, what do you think you doing?"

Soul smiled, perhaps it was the alcohol or the light but something about Maka's annoyed and panicking face really set Soul off.

¡°Hey now," Soul said raising his hands in mock defense. "I'm just here to enjoy the party. And, if I remember correctly, which I'm sure I do, I didn't tell you my full name. This must mean that somebody is abusing their golden child position."

Maka's face twisted into one of smug irritation, but it was then she realized what was happening around her. She looked to Tsubaki who giggled at Black Star, who in turn blushed while smiling broadly. She turned to Soul to find he was doing the same. Maka had always been a bookworm, so romantic situations were never her strong suit, but the display in front of her was so blatant it was almost laughable.

Soul turned his head to meet her eyes and smiled cockily. "Ah, so now you get it. And here you've led the school to believe you're some kind of fucking genius."

Maka pursed her lips in anger about to retaliate with a comment on how Soul was a low life going nowhere fast, but she was interrupted when Tsubaki tugged on her elbow.

Soul could just barely make out Tsubaki over the music as she told Maka she was going to the bar with Black Star for mixed drinks. Soul turned to his friend who made a thumbs up sign while smiling manically.

Maka nodded a yes and the two left leaving Maka and Soul alone with each other. Maka muttered something that sounded like, "Great," under her breath before looking up to meet Soul's blood like eyes. "This doesn't, by any means, mean we have to stay together."

Soul thought a moment, looking up to the sky as he replied. "No, but you see, the entire reason I came to the party was to be a pawn for the idiot I call my best friend." Soul adjusted his head so he could meet Maka's eyes, "So, since both of us are probably flying solo the rest of the night, we might as well join forces over a bottle of the finest, courtesy of Kid Death and the Thompson sisters, of course."

"I'm on multiple sports teams, president of StuCo, and am involved in various other activities, what makes you think I'll choose to spend my night with you?" There was nothing rude in her tone, only pure curiosity. It baffled her how Soul had so easily decided that she would follow him.

"For just one night, then you can go back to your life and I'll go back to mine. Simple enough for you?"

It was simple when it was put like that, and perhaps that was the reason Maka found herself following after him.

Neither of them knew a thing about the other, and more importantly, neither expected anything from the other. All bets between the two were off the moment Soul grabbed a Colt 45 and led Maka to one of the many lounge rooms.

The room itself was more like a small study, decorated with dark leather chairs. The walls were lined with large books and at the opposite end of the room a huge oak desk was located. He could see why the sign had said keep out, though he was surprised that people had actually obeyed the it.

Soul collapsed onto a leather couch and opened the bottle taking, a rather large swig before passing the bottle to Maka who sat in the arm chair next to him.

An awkward silence fell over the two. Maka began to think about how she had ignored the snowy haired boy all week, despite his kindness the previous weekend. Soul, however, kept thinking about the scene he had seen once he dropped Maka off. In all honesty, he was surprised she was even here. Sure, she had a 'social' obligation, but did she even care if she got in trouble again?

"Thanks, for last weekend," Maka began, trying to break the tension in the air.

Soul, being broken from his thoughts, took a moment to realize what she had said. "Um, yeah. Sure. No problem."

Jesus, Soul hated beating around the bush. He felt obligated to stop the bullshit for the sake of not only his sanity, but because he honestly wanted to talk to this girl. "So why have you been ignoring me all week?" Soul asked.

"I have not been ignoring you. I'm just a very busy person." Maka said before taking a swig of the bottle Soul had passed back to her.

"Huh, well, if you're so busy, then I guess I can't do anything about it, huh?" Soul questioned rhetorically.

Beside him Maka was becoming irritated. It seemed like this guy saw right through her, and she absolutely hated it. It challenged her in a way that was bothersome. "Well, you could have talked to me!"

Soul snorted, both because she was becoming so flustered and because what she had said was a blatant lie. "I find that hard to believe. When I talked to you in front of Tsubaki, I thought you were going to have an aneurism."

Maka turned beet red, and Soul laughed wholeheartedly. "Shut up, Soul! I _was _going to talk to you that Monday after class, but you were busy."

Soul thought back to Monday, he did recall Maka looking at him as she passed him and Margot in the hall but he hadn't thought much of, at least not since Wednesday. "I wasn't busy I was just with Margot."

"So, that's her name. You guys look very cute together," Maka said, looking away to hide her still burning face.

Soul chocked on the liquid, causing himself to cough. He hit his fist against his chest and inhaled sharply. "Whoa, Margot and me should not look like anything!"

Maka began to feel better seeing Soul's cool exterior break, if only for a moment. "So, you guys aren't going out?" She inquired.

Soul narrowed his eyes as if the answer should be obvious. "Are you going out with Kid?"

It was Maka's turn to narrow her eyes. "Low blow. Regardless, maybe you should tell her that, she obviously likes you."

Soul slouched down in his seat and ran a hand over his face. "You don't need to tell me. I just don't know what to do about it at this point." Shit. Had he actually just confided something in somebody other than Black Star? He looked over and half expected Maka to get up and leave. He could feel himself relax when she just stared at him.

"You could stop holding her hand in the hallway and making out in the lunch room for starters," Maka replied adjusting her position so she was sitting on her legs.

Soul smiled to himself. "You're starting to sound like a stalker. Seems like somebody has been paying attention to me since Monday."

Maka's face turned light pink and her spine went rigid at the accusation. "I'm not paying _more _attention to you. It just so happened that before last Friday, I had no clue who you were and after that I became hyper aware of your presence! It wasn't something I could control! Besides, you're just trying to deter from my point!"

"Hyper aware…" Soul rolled the words in his mouth, thinking that it wasn't often he associated with people who talked like that. He came back from his distracted state and looked at Maka to address her. "Looks like you caught me. I really don't want to talk about Margot."

Maka took a rather large gulp of the Colt 45 before saying, "Too bad, out with it! Spill!" Soul could tell that Maka was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol, most likely because she had been hogging the bottle the majority of the time.

Soul sighed in defeat. If she wanted to know so badly, he might as well tell her. It's not as though their 'relationship' was a secret. "Listen, I met her when I was a freshman. I was new to the school and my only friend..."

"You mean Black Star," Maka clarified.

"Yes, Black Star. Anyway, me and him had gotten in some trouble early in the year and the courts transferred him to and opportunity school for a month to help cut down his probation time..."

"Wait, if both of you did it why didn't you go too? Also, what is 'it'?" Maka questioned, making air quotes around the word 'it'.

She really did become more talkative when tipsy. "We tagged a wall and it would have been really bad if my parents found out, so he kind of sacrificed himself by helping me escape," Soul answered in hopes of getting on with the story. "Can you be quite now?"

Maka nodded in affirmation and passed the bottle to him.

Soul took a small sip before continuing. "Anyway, since he was the only person I knew, once he was gone I really had nobody to hang out with. I wasn't good at socializing with," Soul paused to think of a word to replace 'common folk', "_normal _people, so for a while I just wondered around the school at lunch. One day, though, I was in the back of the school hoping to score a cigarette off of somebody and Margot was there. She seemed cool enough so I talked to her and she invited me to some underground music concert with a few of her friends. So, while Black Star was gone, I hung out with her and her friends."

Maka breathed deeply and rested her chin on her hand. "That's all fine and dandy, but you didn't answer the question, or even address the topic."

"Jesus! Was there even a question?" Soul took another swig of the bottle and slouched further in his chair.

The room was yet again filled with silence. "All in all, I was younger and not much stupider than I am now, so I thought she understood a friends-with-benefits relationship. And, fuck, I'm a hormonal teenage boy and have you seen her _body_?"

Maka frowned deeply, "So, you're just a regular pig."

"Wait! I am not a pig. I mean, I guess based on what I told you I am, but if I was in a real relationship I wouldn't act the way I do."

"Why aren't you in a relationship then?"

Soul couldn't think of an immediate answer, so instead he snatched the bottle from Maka who had taken in at some point and drank deeply. How could he have made himself look like such a pompous jerk? Sure, he might have been one but he didn't have to act like it, especially not toward Maka Albarn. "I can't trust anybody." Really his answer came out before he could stop it.

Maka's face softened a bit at his rather honest response. "Well then, I guess were in the same boat. The only difference is you don't trust anybody and I don't trust men."

"Why?" Soul questioned.

Maka adjusted her position again so her long legs hung over the arm of the couch. "My father was kind of a player, as most people would call it. Witnessing that and watching your family fall apart because of it doesn't exactly make you want to be in a relationship anytime soon."

"So, your parents are divorced then?"

Maka nodded and looked over to Soul. The male in question was taken aback by how simple and short her answers were as if she told everybody these things, yet something told him she didn't.

"Who do you live with?" Soul asked not wanting to let her stop talking.

"Neither of my parents, really. I spend so much time avoiding going home that really, in the end, it depends on which bed I want to sleep in that night. That's kind of how all this over achiever stuff started, an excuse not to go home. I really detest parties, but being here means I'm not there with my promiscuous father or my mother."

"What's your mother's baggage?"

Maka laughed a bit to herself, "I think you saw that last Friday."

Soul really didn't know what to say to her. The guy with the sarcastic remark for everything was speechless. "I didn't mean to see that."

"I know you didn't, but I had already known you saw it. I'm just happy you didn't tell anybody. Other than Black Star, I'm assuming. You really chose that idiot to be your best friend?"

Soul smiled goofily. Maka might have insulted Black Star but he hadn't become irritated by it like he would have if Margot had done the same thing. Instead, he found what she had said funny. "I know, stupid move on my part, huh?"

"That reminds me," Maka said sitting up right.

Suddenly, the door burst open and there was the flash of a camera followed by a voice saying, "Sorry!"

Soul scoffed, "Kid must have hired a photographer for the night."

"As I was saying," Maka said, not taking really any note of the interruption, "If you were new our freshman year, how did you know Black Star? I mean, I've known him since kindergarten so I don't understand how I didn't know you."

Damn. Soul decided to mentally note that this girl was too observant for her own good. He could just lie to her and make up some story about going to a different school but after what she had told him he couldn't realistically bring himself to fully lie to her. On the other hand, he knew what money did to people. Hell, he was raised in a society that was based on it. But in the end, he decided to go with a half lie. "Um, my parents worked a lot even when I was little so I had a," _Dammit, what did common people call maids or nannies? _"I had a babysitter and that babysitter happened to be Black Star's mom. But, I lived over in the Cloverdale suburb and Black Star lived over here and so by high school I had convinced my parents to let me go to school with him."

"Oh, so your family is pretty well off then? I guessed as much when you had a motorcycle." Good she had bought it.

"How about you and Tsubaki, how did you guys end up friends?" Soul asked looking at Maka, who's faced lit up.

"I actually didn't meet Tsubaki 'til I was eight. It was when my parents got divorced and they decided I needed better social skills, considering I was prone to inflicting bodily harm onto anybody and everybody. Coincidentally, Tsubaki was also there, she was quite the wall flower, very silent. Anyway, we kind of balanced each other and it has been that way since." Soul noticed that Maka's cheeks were pink and her words were beginning to slur. He looked at the bottle only to notice that it was in fact empty.

Maka stood suddenly and tipsily kicked off her shoes, leaving her feet bare. She didn't return to her seat and instead she sat next to Soul. She looked at him seriously. "I think I've had too much to drink, again." Maka hiccupped before smiling sheepishly at Soul.

"You think? And here you had me fooled into thinking you were completely sober," Soul teased.

Maka frowned, "How is it that you aren't even..." Maka had let her sentence trail off

"Three teenagers in a house with a wine cellar, that's how," Soul said answering her forgotten question.

Maka wiped her eyes tiredly. "I think I know why you can't stop stringing along Margot. Two reasons really: one, you feel like you owe her for being your friend and two, you need to feel like somebody wants you because your parents were never around. Ultimately, you don't value yourself enough."

Soul stared at Maka a long while. She, in turn, stared at him dumbly. He had never really stopped to think about himself all that much. He was constantly running from people's standards of him. He had never stopped to analyze the standards he had of himself. Hadn't he just criticized Maka for this last Friday, and yet it seemed that he was running and not stopping as much as she was.

Maka blinked in a way that seemed to bring her out of her buzzed state and realized the weight of what she had just said. "I'm sorry. I usually don't say things like that without thinking. It's not my place."

Soul smiled lightheartedly. "Hey, what's said in the," he looked around as if he had forgotten their location, "study, stays in the study," he finished with a sarcastic tone of questioning.

Maka laughed a bit before Soul spoke again. "I think I should get you home. I can't leave you. You really have to stop putting yourself in these situations."

"Nu-uh you are not driving me home, you're just as drunk as me," Maka said stating the obvious.

"I could always call the car..." Soul said more to himself than Maka. They were in a tight spot, and both of them needed to get home without any accidents. Neither of their minds were necessarily clear, causing Soul to forget that Maka didn't know the whole truth of his riches. He turned to her deciding that he would call the car and have it take her home. "I'm going to call the car."

Maka tilted her head to the side, "You mean a taxi?"

"Yeah! That's what you guys use. I'll call one of those to pick us up."

After Soul had called, the two continued to have rather mindless and drunken conversation filled with laughter. Though drunk, neither one of them could recall a time they had felt so connected with a person. Yes, they had known each other a short time, but it was because of the fact that they were separated by such a large social chasm that they knew they could confide in each other without backlash. Who would believe Soul if he told people about Maka's home life? And who would care if Maka told people about Souls lack of self worth? Nobody.

Both of the teens climbed into the back of the taxi and rode in silence to Maka's house just like that first night. The taxi driver eventually announced that they were getting close.

Maka looked lazily at Soul and then out the window before speaking softly. "Soul, do you think two people can be happy together forever?"

The car came to a slow stop outside an apartment complex. Maka looked back to a thinking Soul, who replied, "Just because your parents didn't work out doesn't mean other people can't."

Maka's face suddenly seemed closer to his. He could feel the warmth of her body on his arm closest to her. He gulped and raised a hand to her cheek. To his surprise, she leaned in as well. Her cheeks were hot beneath his fingers and he could feel just how nervous he was as his stomach began to feel sick. Then, lips connected in a childish, almost experimental, way. Neither tried to deepen the kiss for a moment and when they did, the cabby nonchalantly leaned on his horn causing both of them to jump.

"Do you see the words 'Love Shack' painted on this vehicle? Get out, Blondie."

Maka blushed furiously and looked urgently at Soul who was just as embarrassed. "Um, thanks," Maka mumbled to Soul before exiting the car, not giving him a chance to reply.

The car began moving to Black Stars residence as Soul said, "Jesus Christ! You're a cock block!"

"Oh please, you kissed her like a virgin. I wasn't 'blocking' anything," the snarky cabby replied.

Soul began to pout in his seat. He had kissed Maka Albarn.

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

* * *

><p>I really did love writing the cock blocking cabby, it made me laugh.<p>

I can't wait to here what you thought of this chapter. Did you love it? Hate it? Are the character to OOC? What do you WANT to happen? Should I stop writing fanfiction all together? Am I begging you to review to much?

Until next time.


	4. I Saw a Photograph

AN: Yay! It's Monday! So I have one more written and revised chapter and won't be able to write till after the holidays when my laptop will be fixed. So after next week there might not be any updates until after the New Year. I know, this sucks but I find it very difficult to type on the family desktop.

Anyway, I appreciate all the reviews and my offer of 10 days still stands.

Let's see anything else I wanted to address about the last chapter? Nope, not really. With out further to do, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Soul's head was pounding in his ear as light streamed in through the crooked blinds of Black Star's room. He searched blindly for a pillow to clamp over his head to limit the sunlight on his face. He couldn't quite place it, but something was most definitely wrong with the situation.<p>

It dawned on him when he heard a loud crash crash of what sounded like pots and pans come from the kitchen followed by Black Star's unmistakable cry of pain. One, Soul was still in Black Stars bed, had this been a normal morning Soul would have found himself on the floor; two: the house smelled like breakfast; something that never happened unless Azure, Black Star's mom, was home. Lastly, Black Star was not in the room.

Something about the bizarre situation propelled Soul up and out of his friend's bed despite his pounding headache. He emerged into the hallway and immediately started calling out to his friend, "Yo, Black Star get outta..." Soul let his sentence trail off when he spotted the fourth thing off about the morning. There was a girl sleeping on the pullout couch. Upon closer inspection, Soul realized it was Tsubaki. She was still fully clothed, but her hair had come loose and was now sprayed out around her sleeping form. Parts of her hair clung to her face since she was sleeping on her stomach with the rest of her body sprawled out to take up the entire mattress.

Soul looked towards the kitchen. "Black Star," he called drawing out the last syllable.

The male in question came rushing out of the kitchen waving his arms across his chest in an 'x' formation to shut his white-haired friend up. He then proceeded to motion towards the kitchen in the way an air traffic director might.

Still too tired to argue or question, Soul lazily walked to the kitchen hoping his friend had enough sense to close the kitchen blinds. Unfortunately, he didn't and he flinched as sunlight pierced his sensitive eyes yet again. "Holy fuck man, close the blinds," Soul groaned as he took a seat at the kitchen table and slumped down to hide his face in his arms.

Black Star dropped the spatula he was holding and went to close the blinds. "Next time don't drink so much," Black Star retorted.

"This, coming from you? You're the one who can't hold your liquor," Soul said to the table. "You know, Tsubaki is sleeping on the couch?"

Black Star turned around to face Soul smiling like an idiot. "I know! Can you believe it?"

Soul inhaled deeply, "Did you sleep with her?"

"No, I didn't want to," Black Star answered shortly

"So, then what happened?"

Black Star went back to his cooking, if that's what it could be called. Currently, there were eggshells littering the kitchen, something black sitting on a plate next to the stove, and a green substance in a measuring cup which Black Star was holding. "She had one drink and was tripping all over the place, man. I didn't have a way to take her home, so I brought her here on the bus. By the time we got here, she was completely out so I pulled the couch out and slept on the floor… in case she needed anything," he added the last part quietly.

"So, you didn't even get to talk to her then?"

"No, I did. She didn't drink anything 'til about midnight so I talked to her a good two hours," Black Star replied while pouring the green substance in to a frying pan.

Soul took this moment to realize how happy Black Star looked. It might not have been the manliest thing to notice, but it was so evident it was sickening. Black Star was clutching the spatula and peering into the frying pan putting all his effort into this breakfast.

Soul raised his head and rested it on the palm of his hand, "So did you learn anything about her?"

Black star flipped what looked like a deformed blob of green pancake. "I learned that her favorite color is green," the blue-haired teen answered, a small smile creeping across his face."My eyes are green."

"Jesus you're whipped," Soul said laughing at his friend. "Hey, is any of that for me?" Soul asked, motioning towards the food.

Black Star didn't have time to answer though, as Tsubaki entered the kitchen rubbing her eyes. Black Star seemed to immediately launch into a panic. "Tsubaki! Do you want coffee? I have food! Do you like food? You aren't a vegetarian, are you? Because I cooked bacon; here" he said shoving the fore mentioned plate of black in her face.

Tsubaki looked at the plate like she had never seen one before; she was obviously confused due to her own hangover. "Do you have tea?" she asked quietly as she used the door frame for support.

"Tea! I didn't even think of tea!"

"Black Star," Tsubaki raised her voice slightly, "there's no need to yell." She smiled at him to apologize for yelling.

Soul watched the exchange in amazement when Black Star actually became quiet. "You didn't offer me any food," Soul snorted.

Tsubaki jumped hearing Soul voice and immediately blushed for being caught in such a state. "Oh, hello there," Tsubaki said quietly to Soul.

"Rough night?" Soul inquired.

"Soul," Black Star yelled in an attempted whisper, "she asked us to be quiet!" With that Black Star poured more batter into the frying pan.

Tsubaki approached the table and took a seat across from Soul. "It's okay, Black Star. I don't want to be an intrusion."

The room fell silent, except for the sizzling of green batter on the frying pan. Each teen was battling their own hangover in a different ways. Soul let his head flop down again so his forehead rested on his forearm and began to go over the nights events. He and Maka had kissed. So, it hadn't been some hot, feverish, hormone enraged kiss, but he had kissed her none the less. Soul found himself confused. Did he like Maka? The very thought of that notion made him blush privately and moved his forearm to let his head fall to the table as a form of self reprimand. He needed to talk to somebody about this, but Black Star was currently preoccupied with swooning over Tsubaki like a love sick puppy. Soul deduced that his friend was indeed twitter pated.

Just then there was a loud clang across the table. Soul looked up from the table to see that Black Star had just deposited a large plate of charred bacon, rubber looking eggs, and deformed green pancakes in front of a startled Tsubaki. The blue-haired teen left for a moment only to return with tea and what looked like a bottle of aspirin. Black Star took a seat to the left of Tsubaki and pulled the chair as close as possible to her. He watched her intently all the while the love struck grin never leaving his face.

Tsubaki looked at the plate questioningly. "What is this?" she asked, motioning toward the pancakes with her fork.

"They're pancakes! Don't you know what pancakes are?"

"Well yes, but why are they green?" she asked looking towards Black Star, who was scratching the back of his head.

"Last night, you said green was your favorite color," Black Star replied letting his sentence trail off.

Tsubaki's face broke out into a large grin before she began to eat. Color began to come back into her face before she took the aspirin to help nurse her hangover.

Soul stared at the two who were seemingly unaware of his presence. "Where's my food?" Soul grumbled looking at his friend.

Black Star looked up as if he had truly forgotten Soul was there. "I'm sorry man, did you want some of this?"

The prospect of food made Soul sit up, "Well, yeah."

"That really sucks. You should have told me because it's all gone." The reply made Soul return to hiding his head. _Some friend you are._

It was then that a phone began to ring. Soul looked up to see who would answer it. "It's not mine," Soul said remembering his was in the room.

Tsubaki swallowed her food and fished her phone out of her pocket. "Hello," she said into the receiver.

"Tsubaki! I'm coming over to your house. I already left and am getting on the bus as we speak," Maka said on the other end as she ran to the bus to deposit her fare.

"Wait, Maka, I'm not at home though," Tsubaki replied getting up from the table and walking into the living room for a bit more privacy. Soul's interest peeked at the mention of a certain blonde.

"What do you mean you're not home? I need to talk to you," Maka said taking a seat on the bus away from the majority of the people.

"That's not important. What's so urgent that you have to come over?" Tsubaki smiled apologetically at Black Star.

Maka shifted in her seat, "Something happened last night."

The tone of Maka's voice sent horrible images racing through Tsubaki's head. "Maka, what happened?"

Maka blushed and mumbled into the receiver.

"What?" Tsubaki turned the volume up on her phone in an attempt to hear Maka better.

"Me and Soul kissed! Okay?"

Tsubaki couldn't help but turn to Soul and blush, who also blushed because he could hear Maka through the receiver and didn't necessarily like being stared at. Black Star's mouth hung open as he had heard too.

"Please just go home, Tsubaki," Maka pleaded quietly before she hung up the phone.

Tsubaki turned to Black Star and hung her head a bit, "I'm sorry, but I must be going."

Black Star sprang up from the table, "Let me show you out, at least."

Soul stayed in the kitchen. _Great, now they all knew what had transpired last night. _From his seat he heard Tsubaki say, "I'll see you at school Black Star." Then she was gone and Black Star came storming back into the room.

"Dude! Why didn't you tell me about you and Maka?" Black Star questioned sitting down at the table.

"You were too busy being love sick, idiot!"

Black Star wasn't even fazed by his friend's sudden outburst and instead began to clean the kitchen for his mother. "So, do you like her then?"

Soul groaned. "I think so, but she's Maka Albarn. And I'm well..."

"Some dead beat outcast," Black Star finished for him.

"Yeah, I guess you could put it that way," Soul laughed. The room fell silent as Black Star cleaned the kitchen. Soul began to think about what he had heard Maka say. She hadn't sounded like she was happy about the situation. Instead she sounded like her life was in jeopardy. The more he thought about the way she had reacted over the phone, the more he thought about how she had acted in the car. Maka had bolted as soon as she realized what she was doing without so much as a goodbye. But he didn't want to admit that Black Star was right. He was from a rather prestigious family, but the image he portrayed and the lengths he had went to hide his family's background left him with no social standing within the school. To Maka, she had kissed a delinquent; to Soul he had kissed a commoner. The only difference was that only one of them cared about the social contrast, even if it was skewed in one perspective. The more he thought about it the more it pissed him off.

Black Star shut the water off after finishing the dishes. "But you aren't a dead beat outcast," he said picking up the conversation as if it hadn't stopped. "You're from the Evans family, an accomplished concert pianist, and to top it off, you're like a fucking genius! And I would know because you use to constantly drag me to the concerts and fundraiser shit where you would hold conversations with people like Einstein!"

"Einstein is dead Black Star," Soul replied aloofly.

Black Star sighed dramatically. God, how he hated it when Soul got in to one of his moods. "I know that, but the point is that you aren't a regular person! And yet you chose to stop doing concerts just so that you could go to a _public_ school and not have to worry about people being in your business as much. Then you come and sit here to complain about how you're a dead beat. It's pretty lame man."

"Whoa, dude. There's no need to insult me," Soul said with a smile trying to deter the topic. Sometimes he really hated that his friend had gotten more serious after his father took off. Though, he supposed it would have eventually happened with age as well. "I don't want her to see me as a wallet."

Black Star came back to the table and sat down again. "Whatever, man. Anyway, I know you're going to brood over this for just about ever now, so just complain about her later."

Soul leaned back in his chair irritated and looked at the ceiling fan. Margot's room had a ceiling fan.

Soul looked at Maka with disdain as she laughed freely across the hall with some weird ass foreign kid with pink hair. It had been four weeks since he had kissed her and despite his best efforts, which really didn't mean much, she continued to ignore him. The Monday they had come back from school Maka had begun sitting clear across the classroom making it difficult for Soul to talk to her inconspicuously. What bugged him even more was the sheer amount of time he spent thinking about her. Days would go by where at the end of the day he would come to the realization that she had been his only thought that day.

He didn't understand why he was acting this way. But what he felt even more so was rejected, and thus, threw himself at the girls around him whenever Maka was near just to prove that he was better and didn't need her. All he wanted to do was talk to her and it seemed that she was out of reach.

Damn her for wearing the shirt he liked most today. Damn her for ignoring him. Damn her for being high up on the social ladder. Damn him for even caring. He slammed his locker door only to be attacked from behind. Two smooth, pale arms wrapped around his waist.

"You'll never guess what I found," Margot cooed into Soul's ear.

"No clue," Soul said, shrugging her off his back. He turned to see her sift through her Salvation Army bag only to pull out a carton of photographs.

"My stupid English teacher made me stay after class to discuss my performance. Anyway, she got called out of the room, so I just moseyed into the yearbook room and found these sitting at Liz Thompson's desk. I think they're from that drag of a party Black Star forced you to attend," she finished while handing the package over to Soul.

Soul opened the package and began flipping through the pictures. Based on what he saw these were the pictures that couldn't be used in the yearbook. Some were pretty bad, and yet some seemed to be worse than others, but what stopped him was the photo he came across a picture of him and Maka sitting in the study. He was smiling lazily at her and her mouth was open like she was saying something. Dangling from one hand was a bottle of nearly empty Colt 45 bottle. When had this been taken? When the door opened, Soul recalled.

Margot studied Soul's face as he stared at the picture. What was so damn interesting? "Let me see it," Margot said snatching the picture from Souls hands. "Who the fuck is that bitch?"

Soul's face flushed red, he had no clue how to explain this. Regardless of what he could tell Margot, anyway, she would be furious.

"Is that Maka Albarn? Why are you in a room with Maka Albarn?" Jealousy was quickly building in Margot the more she looked at the picture. How _dare_ Maka make Soul look so… _happy_ and relaxed. Soul belonged to her. He might not see it that way yet, but every time she woke up with him lying next to her or when he held her hand, she was sure he was becoming closer to actually loving her. And yet, here was this girl who looked like, with just one night, had already beat her. Margot sneered at the picture and shoved it back at Soul's chest, "Whatever, I have to get to class."

Soul watched Margot walk away; normally, he would have found it easy to agree with her and begin talking about what a bitch and snob Maka was, but he couldn't. He had to try harder. He simply had to.

Seeing the picture had taken away all the hatred and irritation he had felt the last month and let him feel the heart of his emotions. Just the thought of Maka made him happy. Only a dumb ass would let that go without so much as a fight.

Maka walked into math and immediately took an interest anywhere other than the red eyes staring at her from across the room. It had been four weeks and yet every time she saw him she felt the urge to blush in embarrassment.

The morning after they had kissed she had woken up and felt completely hopeless. So hopeless, in fact, that she had begun to cry and continued to cry at Tsubaki's house. It wasn't that she didn't like Soul, because she did, but the thought of him learning her secrets and being in a relationship terrified her so much so that she couldn't bring herself to even look at him.

Today though, as she approached her desk, she noticed that there was a small white envelope awaiting her. She sat down a looked around the quickly filling class room in hopes that somebody would offer and explanation. Her name was written across the envelope in thin neat cursive. The writing almost gave off the sense of a dignified person because if was so formal and eloquent. She turned the letter over in her and gently peeled the flap away from the back trying not to destroy the pouch. The paper inside seemed rather expensive. To the touch it was course and thick. She extracted the cream colored paper and unfolded it. She began to read the eloquent scrawl:

_Maka_

_Do not stop reading this._

_Let me know what's going on with us. It's alright, not that I know what I did wrong or what's wrong in general. But seriously, nothing can stop us. I think that's what the issue is here, the fact that you're you and I'm, well, not. I thought that maybe you felt the same way about talking at that party as I do. I mean, if it feels right then everything's fine._

_I know __I said "For just one night then you can go back to your life and I'll go back to mine" but seriously this isn't floating with me anymore._

_Maybe that's not what it's about at all... if this is about your dad, I know it doesn't seem like I'm much better than him but I'll do whatever it takes so I can make you trust._

_Jesus fucking Christ I sound like a dumb ass._

_Enclosed is a photograph to remind you of the time we had._

_- Soul_

Maka stared at the note and looked up over to Soul who was busy taking what were probably half ass notes on whatever it was they were beginning to do. Maka pinched the sides of the envelop inward and inverted it. Sure enough photograph paper fell out. She lifted it to her face and took it in. Everything from that night came rushing back to her and her eyes began to tear up again for the same reason. She turned the picture over out of instinct.

_Here it is showing the two of us and the Colt 45 we killed. - Soul_

Maka placed both the letter and picture back into the envelope and stuck it in her purse. She proceeded to pull out her notebook but found herself incapable of taking notes. She felt that what he had written was heartfelt but the cynic within her wanted her to completely shut down and continue ignoring him.

The display he had been putting on this last month wasn't very reassuring; yet, she felt that it was acceptable given the situation. He hadn't lied to her and that counted for a lot.

She began to whisper to herself, "He's not your father."

Not long after, the bell sounded; she looked up to see that Soul was walking out the door to join Margot. She could see he had no interest in the plum headed girl by the way he shrugged her off when Margot latched on to him. He looked over his shoulder and they locked eyes. When he broke eye contact Maka found Margot staring at her with an unreadable expression. Maka gulped as she began to leave the class room to go to her next class as a student aide in the English hall.

She thought about going to the class and making some excuse to leave the room so she could go find Tsubaki. Lately, her friend had been busy with Black Star and while Maka was happy for her, it was times like this that she wished her friend was still free to spend time with her. As far as she knew, Tsubaki and Black Star hadn't become an official couple, but Tsubaki was just waiting for Black Star to make a move.

Soul on the other hand had made a move. Perhaps it wasn't _the _move but, nonetheless, he had done something. Maka had to, at the very least, respect him for that.

The sky had become dark and gray since the day had begun. There was the unmistakable smell of moisture in the normally dry air. Maka pulled her thin cotton jacket tighter around shoulders in a futile attempt to warm herself. Fall was such an unpredictable time of year; it would be warm in the morning and drop twenty degrees by the time the sun was setting.

Maka wasn't afraid of being alone at the school. She had been doing it since she was a freshman, so much so that Principal Death had given her a key to the school in case she ever needed to get somewhere that was locked. Because it was October, the sun was just sinking past the mountains even though the time read that it was barely pass five. Maka rushed toward her locker in hopes of not missing this hour's bus home and having to either stand in the cold for another hour or walk home. Neither was entirely bad, just inconvenient.

She opened her locker and started filling her book bag with the required text books for the weekend, being extra careful so she didn't squish the letter from Soul. The rest of the day she had continued to read the letter to herself. She didn't know how she was supposed to reply. He hadn't left a number and writing back seemed like, in the long run, would lead nowhere.

"Hey," a gravelly voice called from behind Maka, causing her to visibly jump. Normally, she was the last one to leave the school, so she was extremely surprised to see Soul standing before her. His cheeks and the tip of his nose were pink.

"Hey," she called back. She was surprised by how small her voice sounded. "Have you been waiting all this time?"

"Well, cool kids aren't in student council so I couldn't possibly have just walked in there and said 'hi'." Soul ran his hand nervously through his hair. What had he been thinking? He didn't even have a plan; he had just decided to wait for her and see what happened.

"How did you know where to find me?" Maka asked, still a little confused about the situation.

Soul smiled. "I heard you say there was a student council meeting in the announcements this morning. You should be more careful about who you tell these things too, some creepy guy could come stalk you."

Maka smiled and closed her locker. She said to him, "Creepy guy, huh?"

There was a short lag in conversation. "Are you busy right now?" Soul inquired, trying to cut the silence short.

Maka perked up and her loose hair bounced around her shoulders, "Not really, I was just heading home to study."

"Ah, I see," Soul said awkwardly. "Wanna go somewhere?"

Maka thought a moment. She had nothing to lose at this point. Five minutes later they were approaching Soul's motorcycle.

"Damn it Maka, why is your backpack so fucking heavy," Soul complained as he stuffed it into the storage saddle after pulling out the extra helmet for her.

"Because some of us actually study, Soul," she replied curtly. "You know, I'm going to freeze riding on this, right?"

Soul stopped trying to force the bag into the storage and thought. He began removing the jacket he was wearing. "Here," he said handing it to her, "it's an armor jacket to protect against the cold."

"What about you," Maka asked, running her fingers over the fabric.

Soul twisted his face into one of no concern and shook his head, "Don't worry about it, I have my leather one on so I'll be fine."

Maka pulled the jacket on and laughed when she realized it was much to large for her. She began hitting the ends of the sleeves together in mild amusement.

Soul looked up and smiled at her antics before straddling his bike. Maka followed suit, "Where exactly are we going?" she asked as Soul revved the bike.

"Liquor store, then... well, I haven't really thought that far," he replied honestly.

Normally, Maka would have been irritated, seeing as she was a plans person, but the fact it was Soul with no plans, she found it comforting.

They drove, the city rushed past them as they went. Eventually they pulled up to a liquor store and Soul emerged with a bottle of vodka courtesy of his fake ID. And, just like that, they were off again. Maka didn't really care where they went. At this point, she was perfectly content with riding on this motorcycle. It was like she was finally going fast enough that all the things she was running from couldn't catch up with her. She wondered if this was why Soul preferred this as his primary mode of transportation.

The two finally came to a stop and Maka opened her eyes, having been unaware that they had been closed. She felt Soul straighten his back prompting her to dismount. She took off the helmet and shook out her hair before taking in where they were. The moon wasn't nearly as bright at it had been the first night she met Soul which it made it difficult to make out the terrain of the park.

Maka laughed and ran toward the swings. "I love parks," she said once she sat down in the plastic swing.

"I remember you said something like that when we were waiting for the taxi that night," Soul said, pulling off his own helmet and setting it on the seat alongside Maka's. "So," he continued walking over to Maka who was now rocking lazily on the swing, "why do you like parks so much?"

"When I was little, my parents use to take me to the park by our house every Sunday morning after breakfast. I was little, so I didn't really realize it then because I was too busy playing, but those are really the only memories I have of my parents together and happy. All my other memories are from when things started to go downhill," she finished, staring off into the distance. "What about your parents? I know they weren't around much but you have to have some memories of them right?"

Plenty of memories came to Soul's mind but none of them were 'normal' in comparison to Maka's. His consisted of being showcased by his parents at benefits because of his musical talent. But there was one, it was old and he wasn't sure if it even happened but it was close enough. "I was sick once and usually my nan- I mean babysitter would watch me, but in that case, Black Star had also caught it, so Azure was with him at their apartment. My mom and dad took turns sitting in my room with me. Usually, they were too busy for things like that so it was kind of special."

"I'm sorry, Soul," Maka said evenly.

"Why would you be sorry? It's not like you got me sick," Soul replied with a snort.

Maka turned to him, "Don't be so arrogant. I'm sorry because it seems like you had a really lonely childhood, jerk. At least my parents were always around to say good night even if things did end badly."

Soul had never felt sorry for himself until that moment; he just figured that everybody's life was the same as his own, at least in the parental department.

Maka turned away. She had to ask, no matter what answer she would get, she had to know. "Have you been, um, teasing me with Margot by... doing things with her when I was around?" She blushed a particularly lewd scene of Soul raising Margot's leg so it had been on his waist as his tongue attacked hers.

Soul had completely forgotten about Margot. Honestly, he never really thought about her, but it was obvious that to some degree, he had hurt Maka with what he had been doing. Even if that had started out being the intention, it was definitely not what he had wanted. Yet he couldn't lie to her, he couldn't charm her, so he opted for the truth. "After we kissed," both became slightly uncomfortable having heard it said out loud. Soul seized this brief awkward pause to open the liquor and take a swig in hopes to relieve the tension he felt. He continued by saying, "I was really angry because you kept ignoring me. And, because I heard you on the phone with Tsubaki, I assume you know both of us ended up at Black Star's house. When I heard you, you sounded so upset by it, that it hurt my pride. So, I guess I just used Margot to make myself feel better."

Maka knew she wasn't going to like the answer but she took it in stride. They weren't together and she didn't even know what they were doing here. "That's no excuse. You're still a pig," Maka said as she lightly chopped him over the head with her left hand.

"Yeah, well, you're a know-it-all bookworm," Soul retorted narrowing his eyes playfully. "I don't like to make excuses, but, Margot's my fall back. I never wanted a relationship but when everything goes to shit, she's there to help me feel better about myself, or whatever. Ultimately it's not fair to her." Soul passed Maka the bottle of raspberry flavored alcohol.

Maka looked at him for a moment before taking the bottle from him and drinking herself, "And that's the truth you guys aren't together, right?" She swallowed in between talking.

Soul nodded in agreement.

"Good," Maka confirmed

Maka began to talk again, "You know I never drank this much before I met you." The question came out as a statement.

Soul laughed at her, "You know we don't have to drink if you don't want to. Or rather you don't have to."

Maka took another small sip and passed the bottle back to Soul, "I know that but something about it seems natural." She looked away and thought a moment. "I would eventually like to talk with you with out having the buffer or excuse of alcohol." The sentence may have started out strong but had finished relatively weak. _God that was embarrassing,_ Maka thought as a rose tint dusted her cheeks. She was happy the moon's light was limited so Soul couldn't see her embarrassment.

Soul though was thankful for the exact same thing. What Maka said had made sense, they had always had alcohol between them in case things got awkward and he began to think that perhaps it wasn't needed. He looked away and ran a hand through his snowy hair, "Next time it won't be like that."

Maka was somewhat surprised that he had even responded to her causing himself to become further embarrassed. She looked over at him and smiled sweetly even if he wasn't looking at her. However when he did turn to gauge her reaction and saw her smile Soul couldn't help but smile himself. "What makes you think there will be a next time," Maka teased jabbing him in the side with her pointer finger.

Soul looked at her with a mock expression of irritation, "What makes you think there won't?" He proceeded to take a sip of the clear liquid. "So what were you doing at the student council meeting today?" he inquired not only to make conversation but to attempt to understand why she even did student council.

Maka began swinging freely again seeing as they had diverged onto a lighter topic. "We were discussing how so promote a smoke free school because smoking on campus has become a problem for the board."

Soul chuckled, "I bet you've never even had a cigarette, ever heard the term 'don't knock it til you try it'?"

Maka scowled, "I don't have to try it it's gross!"

Soul couldn't help but tease her, "Oh so you really are a goody two shoes aren't you Miss Albarn?"

Maka pet her mouth to the lip of the bottle and drank. Perhaps it was the alcohol or perhaps it was the fact that she didn't want Soul to see her like everybody else did, regardless her response surprised even Soul. "Fine. Let's smoke a cigarette."

Soul's mouth dropped momentarily before crawling into a devilish grin, "What ever you want _Miss _Albarn. I'll be right back," he said taking off for his bike. He lifted his seat and dug own to the bottom where he pulled out two packs of cancer before lightly jogging back to Maka.

He presented both packs in front of himself as he crouched own beside her, "Menthol or Regular?"

Maka raised an eyebrow, "There's a difference?"

"Menthol it is then," Soul said shoving the other pack into his coat pocket. "You're a menthol girl, I can tell?" Soul said pulling out the small cylinder and sticking the filter in his mouth.

"How can you tell," Maka asked as he went to light it.

"Just can," he said not wanting to admit she was the exact opposite of Margot thus rationalizing that this parallel applied to cigarettes. He lit the end of the stick expertly and began to inhale until he felt the cooling rush of menthol smoke brush over his tongue. His body felt lighter and head a little calmer. Eventually the need for oxygen became to much and Soul turned away and exhaled away from Maka. He watched the white smoke float away and dissipate in the air.

"Here," Soul said passing her the menthol between his middle and forefinger.

Maka took it, holding it between her thumb and pointer finger. She looked at it, "Why is it so short? Isn't it supposed to be longer?"

"It's called a short. And you're holding it wrong," Soul said reaching out and helping sdjust her fingers so it was situated correctly. "Alright now put it in your mouth and inhale."

Maka looked at it before doing at instructed with determination. She squeezed her eyes shut as she inhaled. Jesus it burned in her mouth, throat, and lungs. The taste was foul and she began coughing and hacking in an involuntary yet appreciated attempt to expel the toxic substance from her lungs. "You voluntarily smoke that!" Maka coughed out harshly as she passed the cigarette to Soul. She took a large gulp of the vodka just to relieve her taste buds.

Soul took the cigarette and laughed as he inhaled yet again, "It's not a habit of mine. I've had this pack for close to four months and this is the only the second time I've used it." Soul stood and exhaled before taking a last short inhale before dropping the stick to the ground and stepping on it. "So how do you feel," ha asked turning to Maka who had planted her feet firmly on the ground and was bent over at the waist holding her head in her hands.

"Uuuuh," she groaned out, "My head feels like air!" Her voice was agonized complaint. "My blood vessels got smaller!"

Soul laughed again, "You sound like me the first time I had one. At least I'm nice and didn't make you split it with me like Margot did."

"Never again," Maka said after the few minutes it took her to recover. "It mad me even more tired,"Maka said yawning.

Soul leaned on the structure of the swingset and raised an eyebrow, "Want me to take you home?"

Maka finished her yawn shaking her head and saying, "No. I don't really wanna go home." Maka sipped the bottle again thinking to her self, _drinking and smoking really do go together._

Having heard Maka's response, Soul decided to steer the conversation elsewhere, "Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

Maka began laughing exuberantly and Soul felt embarrassed for even asking. It was only now that he realized how childish and out of place the question sounded. Maka was seventeen and pretty, of course she had had a boyfriend. "I guess I've had 'boyfriends', if that's what you want to call them. Really though, it was never anything serious; nothing to go to bed about."

Something about hearing Maka be so blunt made Soul both laugh and blush. "Hey, this isn't Planned Parenthood, I don't..." he was cut off by a fist to the face.

Maka looked away sourly as Soul rubbed his jaw, "And this is why you never get to the bedroom," Soul said quietly to himself before drinking from the bottle Maka had passed him.

"You're pushing your luck, Soul," Maka said in a sing-song voice before she yawned. "C'mon I wanna show you something," Maka said standing from the swing. Grabbing Soul's hand, she began walking out to the large expansive field off to the side of the park. Soul's hand was warm beneath her own as she guided him to the middle of the field where she then proceeded to lay down. She pulled Soul down with her so that his head lay next to her's.

"When I was about thirteen I spent my summer outside. I was too young to go anywhere, but I hated staying inside with either of my parents. So, I started reading books about star constellations and bought a telescope, so I had a reason to be outside until they fell asleep."

Soul looked at the sky and remembered doing something similar when he was younger but he had never taken the initiative to study it. "Why are you even thinking about this stuff?"

"My thoughts tend to wander when I drink," Maka replied wiggling her body into a more comfortable position

"What is it that you wanted to show me?" Soul asked looking to the sky.

Maka raised her hand to the sky and pointed after a moment of searching the sky, "That constellation is Orion. The story kinda reminds me of you."

"What's the story?" Soul asked honestly curious as Maka stifled a yawn.

"There was this guy Orion. He was very handsome but also selfish and arrogant. However, Artemis, the virgin huntress loved him and he her. Unfortunately, Artemis' brother, Apollo, didn't like Orion. One day Apollo looked down from the sun and saw Orion swimming in the ocean. He called down to Artemis to challenge her. He challenged her to hit the black spot in the ocean. Being the best archer in the land, of course she was able to, and killed Orion. In order to save him she asked Zeus to put him in the stars." Maka turned to Soul who looked back at her.

"How the hell does that remind you of me?" Soul asked with mock annoyance.

Maka shrugged in return "I was going to make the point that your arrogance will be the death of you or something like that."

"Gee, thanks," Soul snorted. They lay there in silence a while until he started to hear gentle murmurs emanating from Maka. Soul flipped on his stomach, only to find that Maka was beginning to fell asleep. "Maka, don't fall asleep, I still need to take you home."

"Don't bother, leave me here to rot. I'm tired, I've had so much on my plate that I just want to sleep," Maka drawled out slowly considering she was close to being asleep.

"Drinking really makes you tired," Soul teased softly.

"Soul, why are you still talking?" Maka retaliated lazily.

"C' mon, want me to take you to your mom's," Soul asked hoping to wake her

Maka only answered with a sound of the negative.

"Dad's?"

"Nu-huh."

"Why not?"

"My dad has a date and mom's out of town." Maka answered slurring her words like a drunk.

Soul laid back and thought for a while about the stars. Ultimately he was trying to come up with a plan on how to get her home. If her dad had a date, based on what he was told he could understand why she didn't want to go there to listen to that. Secretly he also didn't want her going home to an empty house either.

"Maka," Soul began, "What would you do if you found out somebody was insanely rich?"

Maka pulled herself into a ball. "Be you, money doesn't matter," she slurred yet again.

The answer was the text book answer that the majority of people would reply with, but hearing Maka say it, Soul believed her. He got closer to her face and whispered softly, "Wanna sleep at my house?"

Maka slowly nodded and Soul doubted that she even comprehended what she had agreed to; regardless, he pulled out his phone to call the car.

When the car arrived forty-minutes later, Soul hadn't realized how far they had driven on top of him driving around trying to think of something to do and find a liquor store that looked easy to swindle. When he saw the headlights of the car, he gently lifted Maka's sleeping frame to carry her to the car.

When the second driver, who had come to take the bike back, saw Soul carrying Maka he rushed over to help only to be waved off. When he reached the car, the driver opened the door and Soul set Maka inside on the bench.

"Drive extra careful, Sebastian," Soul cautioned as he got into the car. Soul honestly didn't like having help, but he would admit at times like this they sure came in handy. He knew enough that if he denied the services of the help it would only insult them and so he let Sebastian and the others call him "Master Soul", close doors for him, wake him up, make him breakfast, shop for him, open doors for him, ect.

The car stopped in front of the main entrance on the manor and Soul got out of the front of the luxury town car. He allowed the waiting butler, who had come to greet him, open the back door so he could lift and carry Maka inside. He went to the elevator that the help often used to transport large things, like breakfast carts, upstairs. He was surprised at how small and warm Maka was as her soft form pressed into his chest. One of the maids met him on the third floor, which was now only occupied by Soul seeing as Wes had moved out when he went to college. She offered to turn down the bed and Soul agreed prompting her to curtsey and run ahead to the guest bedroom. When he arrived, the maid bowed her head to excuse herself and Soul nodded in recognition. He set Maka down in the middle of the impossibly large bed, before covering her with the expensive thick blankets. He stared at her a moment and thought that even though she probably didn't think so, she was quite beautiful when she slept.

Soul exited the room to go find somebody to check in on her every so often, in case she woke up only to be, stopped by a tight and unwelcome embrace. "Azure! Let go of me," Soul whined childishly.

Black Star's mom laughed at the boy whom she had taken care of all his life. "I just wanted to see what kind of hussie you brought home this time," she replied, happy to see that Maka was, indeed, not a hussie. Azure was rather tall for a woman, shorter than Soul, but still tall. Time had been kind to her and her eyes still held the remnants of youth in her purple eyes, that contrasted with her thin straight blue hair, despite her slowly aging face. She was of medium build but still considered healthy for a woman of forty-five. "Is this the girl you've been complaining about for the last month, Master Soul?"

"Don't call me that, it's annoying." Soul had told her when he had become old enough to recognize what a maid/nanny was to stop calling him that. He didn't tell her it was because he thought of her as a mother more than his own. Even so, Soul always felt like a kid in front of her no matter how much he aged.

Azure smiled kindheartedly. "I knew it." She paused a moment. "You really like her. I can tell. It's all in your eyes, or maybe that's the alcohol. You look less upset just because she's here."

"Azure, shut up, you don't know what you're talking about. She's nice and pretty and all this other great stuff but you don't have to point out embarrassing things," Soul huffed.

Azure put her hands on her round hips, "Don't act like a spoiled rich kid. And stop drinking so much, you're going to kill your liver."

"Yes ma'am," Soul consented before The blue-haired woman pulled him into a one armed hug and kissed his forehead in a motherly fashion causing Soul to blush at being treated like a child.

Azure chuckled and tousled Soul's snowy hair. "I must be getting back to work now, you have so much junk that the day staff didn't have time to finish dusting." She began to walk away and Soul was about to call after her, when she called over her shoulder, "Don't worry I'll have somebody check on her every once in a while. Go to bed, it doesn't get enough use. Seriously Soul, you'd rather sleep on the floor at my house than in that thing?" Azure's question was rhetorical as made evident by her complete disregard as she boarded the elevator.

Soul obliged to Azure's wish and made his way to his room, stripping clothing as he went. He collapsed on one side of his bed and pulled himself toward the center where he began to worry. What if Maka reacted the way he feared most? He couldn't do anything about it now. He was just happy that she was there.

* * *

><p>The copy I had on my laptop before it dies was better, much better. I don't know how I know I just do. I also realize this chapter is rather boring as far as plot and 'romance'.<p>

Anyway, so what did you think? Should you review? YES!

Click the pretty blue button and express your dislike and like til your hearts content!

It would just make me so happy... and perhaps motivate me to write.

So, until next Monday, I love you all.


	5. If it feels right

Hail there faithful and new readers! This is chapter 4, holy fudsiofhjdskahf. Good news, there will NOT be a delay in updating as previously thought. And this story will max at seven chapters.

You were all so close to the ten day one day promise. I know none of you care but, I like to think you do.

Also, it's sad that the last chapter got less than 100 hits, so hopefully things will improve. I like to think I wrote a good story, but well, who knows.

Perhaps it's the summary, so if any of you have a better one or another theory I would love to hear it.

So with out further to do... enjoy.

* * *

><p>There was the distinct sound of metal clinking on metal and light illuminated Maka's dark world through her closed eyes. She buried herself deeper into the large, soft pillows surrounding her and inhaled deeply. The pillows smelled of spring. The sheets were soft against her skin and urged her to retreat back to dreamland, however, her better judgment was telling her that she should get up to survey her surroundings. She briefly wondered if Soul had left her in the park on the soft grass before her eyes popped open in a small panic.<p>

The first thing Maka noticed was the large arched window that was currently being opened by what looked to be a young maid. She looked out of her peripheral vision and saw that the bed extended five feet from the side she was facing. In her hazy state she didn't really wonder where she was, why she was there, or why there was a maid opening the curtains of the room she had slept in.

Then, the fact she didn't know where she was, why she was there, or that she didn't know who this person was registered in her mind and panic set in causing her to bolt upright. The room before her was huge, the wall with the door and the wall to the right of it were a charcoal color, while the other two were a damp dirt color, outlining the room were thick black borders. As she looked around she became alarmed to find medieval weaponry of various metals adorning the walls. The soft, down blankets that surrounded her small frame were pitch black with gray threading. The room was quite well furnished with electronics and true to the out of place medieval theme with rough looking cabinetry and wooden floors.

Maka must have made a noise because the young maid turned around. "Oh! I'm sorry." The maid turned around and quickly began attempting to close the curtains.

Maka could feel that her mouth was hanging open as she watched the scene, but could not seem to close it. Where the hell was she? Suddenly, the large wooden door creaked open and an older lady, who reminded her of somebody she knew, walked in, a look of mild worry on her face.

"Bellsi! I must have forgotten to tell you there was a guest in in Master Wesley's room." The older and obviously more experienced maid turned to look at Maka. "I'm so sorry, Miss Maka. Please excuse Bellsi; it was my fault for not properly informing the staff that you were sleeping and not to be disturbed." Both bowed their heads slightly before straightening their posture.

Both of the maids, young and old, were wearing a standard maid uniform. The younger of the two had since stopped trying to close the curtains and Maka was beginning to feel the inklings of a headache. The maid's short red hair, that ended bluntly at her chin, bounced as she spoke softly, "Pardon me Miss, this won't happen again."

The older maid smiled, adding a childlike quality to her cherubic face. "Good morning, Miss Maka. I hope you slept well," Maka stared at the maid, a confused expression on her face, however, the maid's smile never dropped. "_Did_ you sleep well, Miss Maka?" She asked, approaching the foot of the bed.

Maka felt herself nod despite being extremely uncomfortable with both the situation and being addressed so formally. "Uh-huh," She answered confused; she had never been asked questions like this, especially not in the situation she found herself in.

"That's wonderful," The lady smiled cheerfully. "I'm Azure and this is Bellsi, we were selected to help you this morning, however it seems I forgot to inform her."

"What do you mean 'selected'?" Maka finally spoke, noticing how dry her mouth was.

The blue haired woman, who had introduced herself as Azure, ignored her question. "I hope you don't mind, but when the Mistress became aware that there was a young lady in the house, she called a few of the boutique owners in The District and ordered clothing for you. The clothing is located in the bureau," she finished nodding to the indicated cabinet on the opposite side of the room.

Maka couldn't stand being in the dark anymore. Where was she? "Excuse me," Maka paused looking for the correct word to address the maid as, "Miss, but where _am_ I?" The 'miss' part of the question had come out awkwardly as Maka wasn't sure she had chosen the correct word.

The young girl smiled, as did the older maid. "Why, Miss Maka, you're at Evans Manor."

Maka's eyes widened, "Evans? As in Soul Evans?" Maka felt her head begin to spin, that couldn't be possible. Soul was a delinquent from a middle class family with a troubled past, wasn't he?

"Yes. Would you like to bathe? I heard you fell asleep on a grass field," Azure teased lightheartedly.

"Um, I don't know, I think I should get going. I don't want to be a bother," Maka said trying to throw the heavy blankets off of herself. When she couldn't, both women began to turn down the comforter.

Azure spoke while working. "That reminds me, after your bath, would you like to take breakfast with Master Soul or in here?"

"Miss, I really..." Maka was cut off when Azure starting laughing. She was beginning to feel that even though she had asked to leave, she wasn't permitted to.

Azure smiled warmly at Maka. "Hush dear, let us do our jobs. I can tell it makes you uncomfortable. Now, would you like to take breakfast here or with Master Soul?"

Maka blushed and looked down at the bed before replying. "I guess I'll have breakfast with Soul then."

Azure smiled and turned to Bellsi. "Bellsi, go ahead and run the bath. Also, don't forget the feminine soap that was bought this morning." Azure turned back to Maka "Now, is there anything you need?"

Maka crawled to the edge of the bed and sat complacently, "Where's Soul?" She asked quietly.

Azure smiled, she truly sympathized with the girl and didn't blame her for wanting to see the boy, considering he was the only person in the house she knew. She could only imagine how awkward it was for her to be thrown from a civilian upbringing into a household where money was nothing but meant everything. "Master Soul is in the piano room on the first floor with his mother and father."

"Oh," Maka replied meekly. She wasn't sure how she felt anymore. Finding out that Soul was wealthy, and not only wealthy but very wealthy, had surprised Maka. How was she supposed to trust him?

Bellsi reentered to room and curtsied professionally. "The bath is ready, Miss Maka."

Maka looked to Azure who smiled and nodded for Maka to follow the younger maid. She stood awkwardly and followed the maid out of the room and down the hallway. The hallway itself was unbelievably cool and reminded her of Soul. It made her think that the entire floor must have been decorated with a teenage boy in mind. The walls were electric blue and bordered in chrome that contrasted with the dark cherry wood. The walls were lined with various signed movie posters, guitars, pictures of Soul, an older boy that looked like Soul, and Black Star with numerous celebrities from various forms of entertainment. It struck Maka that Black Star looked too much like Azure to be coincidence. Then, she saw one picture that seems out of place, it was of Soul and what seemed to be his family. There was a woman sitting on a curved stone bench in a long, silk, pearl white colored gown that draped on her shoulders but hugged the rest of her body. Her hands were placed neatly in her lap and her smile was one of absolute happiness. Her straight, waist length hair was the same color as Soul's, however, her red eyes, that also matched Soul's, had a certain softness to them. The entire pure and whiteness of her presence contrasted starkly with the green background of the garden where they sat. Behind her stood a rather large, intimidating man with Soul's olive skin tone. He looked at the camera, though, one could plainly see that he was infatuated with his wife's presence by the gentle and loving way he had his hand placed on the woman's shoulder. Soul was much younger; perhaps only five, but Maka could see it was him by the way he smiled mischievously up at his parents. His small hand clutched and his mother's fingers while the other wrapped around the edge of the stone bench. There was an older boy, who Maka assumed was Soul's brother, sitting in the grass wearing the same white shirt, black slacks, and black tie as Soul. Though they looked surprisingly similar to each other, the older of the two had skin closer to his mother's and was openly laughing as he looked up at his parents.

Maka tilted her head to the side. The family looked so happy. How could Soul not think the same?

"Miss Maka," Bellsi spoke, "Your bath water will get cold." It was then Maka realized she had stopped to stare at the picture.

"Oh, right," Maka said taking one last look at the picture before continuing to follow Bellsi to the bathroom.

Azure was on the first floor, having left Maka in the care of Bellsi, to alert Soul that Miss Maka was awake. She could see sunlight coming through the windowed door of the piano room. As she approached, she could hear the argument going on beyond the doors.

She entered the room and stood against the wall with her head hung, the three in the room took no notice of her presence. Soul because he was too enraged to care and the adults because they didn't care if the help was there.

Soul sat on the piano bench wearing only cotton sleeping pants that were blue plaid. Aurora, Soul's mother, sat off to the side in a hanging, round, glass chair with white cushions placed on it. The entire room was a box of white. The walls had no border and the floor was made of one large, white tile that matched the wall. On the other side of the room were french doors that led to the garden. The only furniture was two of the hanging glass chairs on the side of a long cubic white leather couch, and the solid black grand piano. Dante, Souls father, leaned casually on the piano; it was obvious that Soul had learned his aloof nature from his father.

"Soul," Aurora began. "What are you _doing_ to yourself? Going out every weekend and getting drunk, taking off on your motorcycle to go god knows where to do god knows what with god knows who! Have you thought about how _your actions_ reflect on _your family?_"

Soul looked up with venomous intent. "Is that all you care about, Mom? _How I make our family look? _How can you even say that? You were some fucking 'commoner'" Soul said using quotations, "before dad knocked you up with Wes."

"Soul!" Dante yelled, "You are in no position, nor do you have the right, to speak to your mother that way!"

Soul turned back to his mother, "We already have a bad family image. You think we don't hear what other people say about us?" Soul began to mock the people within their community by using a snotty British accent, "Oh! The Evans family has ruined their family blood line my breeding with a commoner! Ho! Ho! Ho! I heard he fucked the chef's daughter! Oh, how terribly tragic!"

Dante walked around the piano placing himself in front of Soul and smacked his son harshly across the face. Soul raised his hand to his abused cheek and looked down at the ground. Behind Dante Aurora was shedding silent, regretful tears knowing what her son had said was true. "How _dare_ you talk to your mother that way. Our past indiscretions as a couple are not the issue. The issue is you, Soul, and the effect your actions are having, yes, on your family but also more importantly your future. You haven't touched your piano in months; your constant partying is not good for appearances for your family and for yourself. The colleges you _will _be applying to in the spring will look into these things. Now, you're bringing commoner girls home. It's one thing to fuck around out there where you are anonymous but it's another to bring it home with you. You are a son of the Evans' family, you are a piano prodigy, and you are an arrogant bastard, just like I was. But despite that last part, you have a social obligation that you _will_ fulfill. We let you drop out of some of the top schools of the country for some shit public school that doesn't challenge you, and stop playing concerts under the condition you would practice! Yet, you keep insisting on rebelling further: smoking, drinking, sleeping around. You might think you are an adult, Soul, but you do not remotely comprehend what that means. Now, apologize to your mother!"

Soul was seething, mostly out of embarrassment but also teenage angst. "I apologize for insulting you and hurting your feelings, Mom." Aurora let out a meek squeak before standing, the chain holding the chair rattling. Soul raised his head when he felt his mother leave; he watched her retreating form as she wiped her eyes and long, white hair whip about her hips.

Dante looked back to his son. "Maka Albarn is a wonderful girl. We do not dislike her as you may think. Her achievements are well known and all of the families we associate with are considering her for their scholarships. Because it seems as if you have taken an interest in her, you're association with her will either benefit her greatly or be the difference between her and a full ride scholarship. Think about that, Soul." Dante nodded to himself and left the room to go find his upset wife.

Soul sighed heavily reflecting on his actions. Fuck his impulsive actions. He was fully aware that, for the most part, his father had been right and he hated it. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Azure."

Azure approached Soul and took his chin in her hand to look at where Dante had slapped him. "Dear, there isn't a single outburst or thing you can have or do that I haven't witnessed before." She gently threw his chin away from her. "You know you deserved that, right?"

"Yeah, I don't want to talk about it. I'm going to have to make it up to my mother," Soul said raising his face to Azure who gave him a look of "no-duh."

"Anyway, dear, Maka's up and bathing as we speak. You should do the same. She's in the black bathroom so don't bathe in there. Also don't think about 'accidentally' walking in on her. I made sure Bellsi locked the door."

Soul smiled deviously. "You know me to well."

Maka was back in the bedroom she had woken up in. She was dressed in a robe that looked and felt like it cost more than her father's monthly rent. As soon as she had entered the bathroom earlier, she had noticed that it looked extremely celestial. The floors and walls were made out of black marble tiles with a sunken tub, which had been illuminated with a green light from beneath the water. The floors had small L.E.D. lights that twinkled but really provided no light for the room. The main light source was a large animated moon that smiled creepily with frozen blood dripping from its mouth. When she got in the tub, she found a remote that controlled the baths jets, lights, and audio system that only had classical music. All in all, it had been the most relaxing bath she had ever taken, made even more so by the relaxing environment.

She had gotten out of the bath and went to the chrome cabinet in search of a towel, only to find that there was a robe with a note that had her name on it. Seeing as it was addressed to her and Bellsi had taken her clothes, she dressed herself in the robe. She had called out to Bellsi who came in followed by a blonde lady with an eye patch, armed with hair tools.

This was why her hair was done, but she was still dressed in a red silk robe. She looked at herself in the vanity of the period yet modern room and thought that with the dramatic curls Marie had given her and the red robe she looked rather attractive. The red reminded her of Soul's eyes, which in turn reminded her how attractive she looked, which gave her thoughts that made her blush.

Maka shook away her blush and went to where the clothing was located. She opened the door to the bureau and expected to see only one outfit; instead, the cabinet portion was filed with ten or so blouses and ten or so dresses. In the drawers beneath, she found pants, skirts, tights, shorts, bras of various design, and panties of various cut. She chose undergarments at random and decided not to dwell on the fact that everything fit her perfectly. After much deliberation, she threw on simple faded blue jeans and a red cropped top that hung at her hips.

Maka exited the room like Bellsi had said to do when she was done. Sure enough, the maid was waiting loyally for Maka's return. "Master Soul is waiting in the kitchen for you, Miss Maka. I'll show you the way."

Since waking up, Maka had gotten use to the fact that she wasn't in control of what was happening. She just did as she was directed. The two of them boarded the Staff elevator and rode downward. Maka decided to try and make conversation. "I noticed there weren't any stairs on the floor we were on."

"The third floor is Master Soul's and Master Wes' floor and can only be accessed one way. It was made that way so it can't be seen from the first floor. So when the Mistress and Master have parties, the boys can excuse themselves without having to stay confined to a room," Bellsi explained. Just then the elevator dinged and the door opened to what Maka assumed was the first floor. Bellsi led her to the kitchen door before excusing herself.

Maka pushed open the swinging door to find Soul, dressed in a loose fitting orange thermal and intentionally faded dark blue jeans, grabbing plates from a cupboard. The kitchen was large but not nearly as spectacular as everything else she had seen today. The counters were marble and the appliances were stainless steel. The floor was covered in what was normally thought of as outside patio rock slabs and the walls were orange-red brick.

Soul turned around and suddenly Maka felt self-conscious, like she was too done up, like she was trying too hard. Soul walked over to the kitchen bar and set the plates down. "Hey," he started running a hand through his hair. Maka looked just as beautiful as always but he couldn't tell her that, he decided to try and lighten the mood. "So, Marie got to your hair, huh?"

Maka blushed. "Um, yeah. I didn't have much say in the matter," she mumbled. Now that she was actually in front of Soul, she began to feel irritated. He might have taken her in for the night when she felt she had had nowhere to go, but that did not excuse him from deceiving her.

"Did you sleep well?" Soul asked trying to make conversation as he loaded the plates with food one of the butler's had made for him and Maka.

Maka scowled at him. "I don't know. Are you rich?" She asked sarcastically.

Soul felt his stomach drop; he had not been looking forward to this conversation. "Maka," he pleaded. "Sit down."

Maka obliged and sat in the swivel chair of the kitchen bar. "Continue."

Soul sighed. He had never had to tell this story before. "So, I grew up in a society where appearance and money and power count for a lot," Soul said placing a plate of homemade French toast, eggs, and bacon in front of Maka. "My dad found Azure working at a restaurant, and she had Black Star with her every time he would go there for lunch. Considering I was due in a few weeks, my father saw it fit to ask this woman who was so good with her own kid to become his employee. That's how Black Star became my best friend. Azure would bring him with her nearly every day and we would play.

"When I was younger, I didn't really notice the difference between the two of us. He didn't live in a mansion, or have a maid, or a fancy car, but I was five, I didn't really care. As I got older, it started to bother me, like something was wrong with me. Like I was a freak. Because of this awareness and Black Star's influence, I didn't really get along well with kids in my supposed social circle. On the other hand, when we would go to parks in town, I didn't fit with kids my age there either.

"The only thing that made me feel like I belonged was the piano. However, I wasn't even normal there. I just started playing one day and all of a sudden I'm a prodigy. At first, I really liked the attention, but my parents, especially my mom, began forcing me to be better, do better, sit up straighter, compose faster, do more concerts. I was my parents' way back to respect from other community members. There was so much pressure and so much questioning on what was moral in society, that I began to break. I started rebelling, to put it simply.

"Before freshmen year I convinced my parents to let me attend public school, to relieve the pressure of being Soul Evans: piano prodigy. My parents had a few conditions: one; I continue practicing piano even though I refused to do more concerts, two; I remain anonymous while in the city. I didn't want to lie to you, but on the other hand, money changes people. I didn't want people to think of me differently because I have money. I just want to be normal," Soul finished looking down at his plate.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Maka digested the information slowly before reaching across the bar and lightly chopping Soul on the head. He looked up and she smiled reassuringly back at him. Maka poured syrup on her plate.

Soul smiled widely, "I don't just tell that to anyone, you know. No questions whatsoever?"

Maka thought, popping a piece of syrupy bread into her mouth. "Why didn't people of the community respect your parents?"

Soul felt bad talking about what had transpired nearly twenty years ago to taint the Evans family, seeing as he had insulted his mother about it earlier. But like other times, he couldn't lie. "My mom was the daughter of the chef at the main manor where my dad grew up. Him and my mom started having a secret relationship and she got pregnant with Wes, my brother. It just didn't look good. Sometimes I think that's why my mom pushed me so hard. To make up for what she felt she did wrong."

Maka mulled this over before nodding affirmatively. "You play piano?" Maka asked with her mouth full.

Soul tore into his bacon, chewed, and swallowed. "Yep. I was planning on playing a piece for my mother today to apologize to her."

"What did you do?" Maka questioned popping eggs into her mouth.

Soul swallowed his food, "My parents were kind of upset this morning." Maka's face dropped, "It wasn't because of you," Soul assured. A brief silence ensued. "Want me to play for you?"

Maka perked up, "Really?"

Soul blushed. What had he just said? "Um, yeah..."

"Okay!" Maka all but yelled.

Both teens abandoned their plates as Soul showed her the way to the piano room. He watched Maka react to the stark whiteness and expansiveness of the room. He smiled at the childish glint in her eyes as she hurried to one of the glass bubble chairs. He secretly wished he had been there to see her reaction to the various things he had known she got this morning. He would never admit it, but he had woken up early just to tell a few of the younger maids to go shopping for clothes and other various items she might want. The only reason anything had fit her was because along with his father's aloofness, he had also inherited his father's impeccable taste for woman's jewelry and estimation of clothing sizes.

It was a little strange to be back in the piano room so soon after his father had slapped him and he had made his mother cry. Nonetheless, he followed Maka into the room. when he looked at her waiting and expectant face, he couldn't help but melt at her innocent beauty.

"Well, are you going to play?" Maka giggled. She felt as if she was about to burst from excitement. Something about being one of the few people who knew Soul Evans had made her excited and now she was about to get a private show.

Soul ran his fingers through his hair and sat at the bench to the piano, readying himself to play. There was to be music. He had played by ear and memory, mostly, though, he played freelance now that he was older. He ran his elegant fingers over the smooth, cool keys. Jesus, how long had it been since he had played his piano?

Soul closed his eyes and breathed deep, taking in everything he felt. Somehow by doing this, it had always seemed that he was converting emotions in to music, at least to him. And then, the music took him over. His back became straight and he began hitting the keys of the piano in a slow rhythmic pattern.

The melody was soft. It was like baby pink and purples mixing together, intertwining then separating only to join together again. Maka could see butterflies of this pink and purple encircle Soul as he played. If Maka closed her eyes she could swear that she was in a tall grass field with a warm, calm wind blowing around her. The music was euphoric, and the person playing it came up from behind her in the field, and wrapped his arms around her waist. This image of such pureness persisted for what could have been a perfect eternity but the melody ended. Maka opened her eyes only to realize that she had moved to the piano bench, her legs hanging over the opposite side of the bench as his, to be closer to the music.

Soul let his eyes linger on the keys before slouching and turning his head slowly to Maka. To her, Soul looked like he was coming out of some sort of trance. His eyes were dead; however, he had just bleed every emotion he had into a singular melody. His eyes met Maka's.

He took his fingers off the keys, set his right hand on the bench and draped his left over his lap. He inched his hand on the bench over to Maka's and interlaced their fingers gently, so the heel of theirs hands remained on the bench. They stared at each other. So much emotion passed through their gazes that it was over whelming. They were able to communicate so much more through their eyes than they could have said with their words.

Soul raised his other hand and weaved it gently into Maka's hair. They began to inch closer together until their lips met in tender unison. A soft smacking sound was made as they both equally deepened the kiss. Soul felt Maka's hand in his snowy hair, causing a pulse of ecstasy to bolt through him.

Soul moved his hand to the back of Maka's head and brought her closer to him. His tongue darted out and licked experimentally at her bottom lip. Beneath his lips he felt Maka's part ever so slightly.

Soul slipped his tongue in her mouth, fully appreciating her own unique taste that was so unlike any other. He soon felt her begin to respond to his presence as her own glided gently against his. Neither had any plan to come up for air anytime soon.

"Soul, one of the staff members told me..."

"Mom!" Soul screamed suddenly full of life again. Beside him Maka covered her mouth.

Aurora blushed but stayed put. "This must be Maka Albarn," Aurora said approaching Maka with an outstretched arm.

Maka stood to meet Soul's mom halfway.

"I hope your day has been to your liking," Aurora said taking Maka's hand. "Though, by the looks of it, it seems it has been."

Maka blushed bright red.

"Well, it looks like I have interrupted something so I'll just excuse myself," Aurora said looking to her son.

"Mom," Soul said deciding he should say something.

Aurora smiled, "I know. I love you, too." With that she left the room closing the doors behind her.

Maka sat back down on the bench and covered her blushing face. "That was so embarrassing."

Soul sat back down as well and sighed. "So, shall we continue?"

Maka turned and punched him lightly in the leg, an intimidating scowl on her face.

Soul kissed her forehead lightly. "So, if I asked you to not go out with any other guys would that be cool?"

Maka looked up and smiled shyly. "Are you asking me to go out?"

"No! Cool guys don't have relationships!" Soul replied trying hard not to blush.

Maka laughed, "Okay, let's not have a relationship."

Soul looked up thoughtfully, "No, I don't like that."

"Fine, what do you suggest then?" Maka asked looking at him doubtfully.

"I suggest that you don't see anybody else but me. I won't be with anybody else but you." Soul paused hoping what he was about to say wouldn't upset her. "But, I don't think we should be public," Soul said trailing off at the last part.

Maka's face dropped a bit into mild concern and dejection. "Why not?"

Soul sighed. He really did hate it when his father was right. "Maka, how many scholarships did you apply for in The District of Death City."

"A lot, almost all of the ones I applied for are from organizations run by people in the city."

"Exactly. And those people who run these organizations are people associated with my parents. People up here know about me and the trouble I cause. I'm not the best person to be associated with."

Maka looked down at the piano bench to her hand that had become intertwined with Soul's again. "You really think they will even find out?"

Soul nodded in reply, "Not only that, but the image I have is not the image you want associated with you."

Maka looked at the ground solemnly.

"Hey," Soul said tilting her head up so that her eyes met his. "It might not seem like it, but I'm doing this for you." He placed his forehead on hers. "Maka?" He drawled out hoping to prompt a response.

Maka smiled faintly and squeezed Soul hand lightly. "Okay. I just want to make it clear that we're doing this because you requested it, not because of your image."

Soul smiled and kissed her forehead. "Psh, if anything we're doing this because of your image."

Maka growled, "You're a jerk."

Soul felt Maka lean against him experimentally. He smiled to himself. Only cool guys were this lucky.

* * *

><p>Next chapter an old idea is reintroduced in a new way, so be prepared.<p>

Also the number one reason I love this chapter is because we see Soul in a different light. Really we see him as a regular rebellious kid. Though he does have a legit reason to be who he is.

Anyway, thanks for readying and if you have time, click the blue button and review.

I usually respond to thoughtful ones, but I appreciate all.

:)

Side note, I also promote this story on tumblr.

www. mindlessadri. tumblr. com

Just in case you want to troll me there.


	6. Tear in a starry eye

Alright. I know it's nearly... well not Monday. However, I have a life. AKA my BETA came to visit and we've been vegetating in my room all day.

EIGHT reviews guys! Well done. Almost ten but not quite.

Anywho, here's the latest addition to this fic, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Soul closed his locker for the final time that semester and twisted the lock a few times out of habit. He slung his faded black backpack over his shoulder and turned to his right to find Margot staring at him with menacing glare. Her eyes were painted extra dark today and matched with her equally black lipstick. "Going for a goth look today are we, Margot?" Soul asked pushing past her to walk down the hall to the rear exit.<p>

"Anime Lolita," Margot snarled. "Where the fuck have you been the last, like, forever?"

"Please, Margot, it's only been two months," Soul replied causing Margot to tighten her lips.

Soul rolled his eyes and increased his pace, hoping that she would just leave it at that and go away. However, he knew this was not even likely. "Are you seeing somebody?" Margot asked, stopping her pursuit.

Soul stopped as well, if only because she sounded truly upset, almost human. Perhaps that was taking it too far, but Soul had never heard the rock that was Margot, sound vulnerable; not even when she would talk about her many foster homes before her aunt and uncle had taken her in at the age of ten. He figured that she deserved the truth, but he and Maka had decided to stay elusive. "No, I'm not seeing anyone."

Margot advanced on him and grabbed Soul's arm. "Then why are you avoiding me?"

Soul turned abruptly. "Because I don't have time for you anymore."

"What do you mean?" All the anger had returned to Margot's voice as she spoke, only to fade again, as it donned on her that she was losing him.

Margot could distinctly remember the time in her sophomore year when she had been living on the streets. Her aunt had sold the only thing Margot had to remember the good times her mother had been involved in — before a nasty relapse of heroin ― claiming that Beatrice, her younger cousin, needed new clothing. She was sitting on a park bench starving and hoping that somebody would call child protective services so that this hell could finally end. Kids in her foster home from when she was younger had been so jealous when they found out that relatives had agreed to take her in; if only they knew where that had led to. Her aunt and uncle had immediately made it known to her that she was _not _their child and that they would _not_ treat her like one. In that house, she was hardly treated as human, let alone family.

Suddenly, she heard the hum of a motorcycle and the smell of diesel hit her nostrils.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Soul asked after having removed his helmet.

Margot didn't remember much after that, only that he had taken her to Black Star's house and fed her. That had been the moment she fell in love with Soul.

She clenched her fists together, body tensed, and looked at the ground before relaxing. She would not lose him. "Soul, I love you," Margot chocked out.

Soul stared at her; he had had his suspicions since they first met, but he had never pictured or even prepared for this situation. "Um," Soul ran his hand through his hair uncertainly. "I don't feel the same about you."

Rage radiated from Margot. After a moment she exploded, "Fuck you, Soul! What has this been the last three years then?"

Soul sighed heavily, he really was a bad guy in what he had done to Margot, but that was his past and Maka was his future. "That was nothing, Margot. I'm sorry if you thought otherwise."

Margot began to shake with anger. She was at a loss for words, even so her anger found them. "I will fucking destroy you and the bitch you're fucking." It might have been over dramatic but she felt the compulsion to make Soul's world crumble, just like he had unknowingly done to her with one sentence.

That was where Soul drew the line; he would rather her physically assault him than threaten Maka. "Shut your fucking mouth, Margot! I'm not seeing anyone! Just go home."

Margot began to chuckle cynically before looking up with an evil, twisted smirk on her face. "You better fucking hope you aren't seeing anyone." With that Margot turned on her heels and walked away.

Soul rubbed his face; no matter how much he wanted to deny it, he couldn't shake the feeling that this would not be the last time Margot would appear in his life.

Soul was sitting in the foyer looking at the palm sized, pale blue box that he held in his right hand. He flipped it open and peered at the necklace inside. Maybe Black Star had been right. Maybe it was too soon to give Maka something this personal, this expensive. Outside it was snowing, adding to the Christmas spirit and no doubt the holiday party was taking place at the Larson's mansion this year. Even though his parents had asked him to attend, he had explained the he was hoping to spend Christmas Eve with Maka, so here he was waiting for the car to return with her.

Soul heard the clacking of heels on the tile of the foyer and snapped the box shut before shoving it deep into his pocket. The young maid went and stood at the door, probably having been informed that the car was pulling on to the property. His notion was confirmed when the maid opened the door at the sound of a soft knock. "Good evening, Miss Maka. May I take your coat?"

Soul stood and walked over to Maka and the maid who he thought might be named Emmy. "That's okay. I'll take it from here." The maid curtsied before excusing herself. Once she was out of sight, Soul turned to Maka. "Hey," he greeted, planting a light kiss on her freshly glossed lips. He licked away the gloss. "You taste like lemonade."

Maka smiled and turned around so Soul could help her with her winter pea coat. "And you taste like toothpaste." Maka shrugged off the jacket into Soul's hands.

Soul looked at Maka and was taken aback by her beauty. She was wearing a champagne colored party dress with off the shoulder sleeves and a bubble skirt. Her hair was pulled back from her face with black bows in a wavy half up, half down do. "You look more beautiful than normal today," he said evenly as Maka turned around and blushed.

"Azure came over with Tsubaki this morning and they took me shopping for a dress. Though I'm sure you had something to do with that."

Soul snorted and hung up her coat. "Not me, my mother."

"Sure," Maka said rolling her eyes. "What's the plan for tonight?"

Soul took Maka's cold hand and began leading her to the room he had spent the day preparing. "First, dinner. Then Christmas movies in the theater." He led Maka through a few different hallways before stopping in front of a large heavy looking wooden door. Soul proceeded to open the door; Maka's reaction was everything he had hoped it would be.

Her jaw dropped as she took in the candle lit room. Just inside the room, there was a small table upon which were two candles wavering from the change in air pressure. On the opposite side, room was a large roaring fire place in front of which was red and black bean bag chairs with soft looking throw blankets and small pillows.

"Soul, did you do all this?" Maka asked taking a tentative step inside the room before turning around to receive an answer from the white haired boy.

Soul smiled toothily while running a hand through his hair. "Yeah. You like it?" He asked stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

Maka stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Soul's torso; burying her face in his shoulder, she said, "It's perfect."

He squeezed her gently. "Don't say that 'till you try the food." Soul guided her to the table and pulled out a chair for her. Once she sat, he pushed the chair in and seated himself opposite of her.

"So, where's the food?" Maka asked fixing her napkin in her lap.

Soul looked up and smiled before bringing the collar of his white button down closer to his mouth. He felt for the small lapel microphone and pressed the button, "You can begin dinner, Sebastian." He released the small button and the door was opened by Sebastian and a cart was wheeled in by a large man in a white chef's uniform.

The man in white presented himself in front of the two, "Hello, Young Sir and Madam. Tonight's dinner will begin with creamy tomato soup and French bread, followed by the main course of grilled chicken with a light lemon drizzle with a side of grilled asparagus and wild rice. For dessert chocolate cheesecake."

The anonymous chef then nodded and let his kitchen staff use ladles to fill the shallow preset soup dishes. Once they had finished, the chef stepped back as the cart was wheeled out, "The next course will begin in twelve minutes."

The door closed, taking the artificial light with it. "He didn't even tell us his name," Maka whined quietly, picking up her spoon. "Soul, what's his name so I can thank him when he comes back?"

Soul swallowed his spoonful of soup, "I don't know. I told the restaurant to give me their best chef for the night and they sent him."

"Oh," Maka said picking up her spoon and digging in. "Soul, you really didn't have to go through all this trouble."

Soul laughed lightheartedly, "Please, if you didn't hate being spoiled we'd be in New York, not my house."

"You really are a spoiled rich kid," she teased in return, knowing it would cause Soul to scowl.

The white haired teen mumbled something in return and resumed eating his soup.

Maka frowned."This is wonderful. And I really appreciate the thought you put into it." She hated being sentimental; if the blush on her face didn't make it apparent. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy Soul or his company, but she was starting to pressure herself. Since her and Soul had gotten together, they hadn't done anything more than kiss. She was scared to let down that barrier, as if the sexual progression of their relationship was all he was after. She knew he had done so much more with other girls, but she couldn't go further, if only because of the relationships she had seen all her life. Regardless, she felt that she wasn't offering enough as a girlfriend to him and her fear was that he would get bored. Even so, she couldn't offer anymore.

"Whatever, you bookworm, just eat your food; it's the best complement you can give the chef." Both teens continued to eat the tomato soup until the servers came back, and cleared their plates. The next course was served immediately following the clearing of the plates and was handled directly by the chef.

"Enjoy," he said before going to make his exit.

"Wait," Soul said wiping his mouth.

"Yes, Young Sir?"

"My girlfriend would like to thank you personally," he replied.

The chef looked quizzically at Soul before grasping what he was trying to communicate. "Oh, I apologize, Madam. I am Christopher, and I will be your chef for the evening." He tilted his head in recognition.

Maka smiled, "Thank you, Christopher, the food is wonderful."

The chef smiled and politely excused himself.

"Happy now?" Soul asked smiling contently.

Maka began eating, "Thank you."

"Anything for you. Just consider it your Christmas present."

She laughed, "Whatever, you know we said no gifts. And this is pushing it."

"Out of curiosity, would you be willing to give the gift of yourself this cold Christmas Eve?" Soul asked taking a bite of chicken.

Maka felt herself blush to the tip of her ears, "We're in a room with a roaring fire, you aren't cold." She began chewing her food slowly, contemplating whether or not to ask him if he needed more from their relationship. She began to move her chicken mindlessly on her plate.

"Maka, I wasn't serious. Are you sick? You aren't acting like yourself," Soul said reaching across the table and feeling her forehead for a sign of fever.

She glared up at him. Then she noticed that in the time she had spaced out Soul had managed to finish half his food. "I'm not a child."

"Could have fooled me, flat lands."

"Oh, you're such a smooth talker," Maka retaliated falling back into her rhythm. "You should write a book, _How to Get Your Balls Kicked By Your Girlfriend_," she said planting her elbow on the table, supporting her head with her hand before popping a piece of perfect chicken in her mouth.

Soul laughed, seeing that she was back to her normal self he decided to change the topic. "When do you get your SAT scores back?"

"Sometime after the first of the year, though I have a feeling I could bomb them and still get into any college I wanted." She began to eat fast. Jesus was the food good.

"Have you decided where you're going?" His father had been talking about all the schools that were vying for Maka the other night at dinner and since then Soul hadn't had a good night's sleep. What if she left at the end of the year? He didn't want to bring this up now, but it would have to be brought up eventually.

"I've been thinking Chicago or New York, but it's not something I'm set on yet." There was a short pause in conversation as Soul thought of all the art school located in those cities. "I was thinking that we should go out on a double date with Tsubaki and Black Star. We could do it in the town over so nobody would see us."

Soul swallowed his food, "What made you want to do that? I thought you didn't like conventional dating."

"Things change, besides it's different when you are already in a relationship. You aren't going out on a date to test the waters, you're going to go. And I just kinda realized that I've never been out on a real date and I just wanted to change that."

Soul smiled deviously as Maka continued eating her almost finished food. "Whatever you want, Miss Maka."

Maka smiled, "You know, some girls get pet names. I get 'Miss Maka'"

"Don't like it?" Soul inquired

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just that it loses its meaning when an entire staff addresses you as that."

"I'm sorry, _Sugarplum_," Soul finished pointedly.

"Soul," Maka warned.

"Yes, _Schnookums_."

"Stop it right now."

"Stop what, _Snuggle-wuggle-pumpkin-bear_?" Soul questioned feigning innocence.

"Now you're just being ridiculous," Maka sighed.

Soul laughed and grabbed her hand across the table and rubbed it soothingly until she too was gripping his hand, "Babe, calm down. I won't call you 'Miss Maka' if you don't want me to."

"It's not that I don't like it." In all honesty, Maka got butterflies when he did call her that, but she couldn't say that now. "I was just making fun of you."

Soul smiled. "I know, and look what happened when I dished it back."

Maka sat up straighter, both of them had finished their food and were now waiting for dessert. "By the way, I'm not a baby pig."

Soul sighed heavily, "And this is why you get 'Miss Maka'."

Maka stuck her tongue out at the musician. "At least my pet name isn't dumbass."

"You don't call me that," he laughed in return.

Maka narrowed her eyes. "Maybe I should."

Just then the door opened and the plates were cleared; however, the desert platter was put in front of the fire place along with a chilled bottle and wine glasses. Soul stood and offered his hand to Maka, "Shall we, Sweetums?"

She took his hand, "After you, dumbass."

"Such a lady," Soul said, helping Maka to the ground and into a red beanbag before seating himself in a black one. They worked in unison; Maka serving the pre-cut cake slices and Soul opening the wine bottle. They exchanged a plate for a glass and vice versa. Soul cut into the cake and took a bite as Maka did the same. "You know, chocolate is a natural aphrodisiac," Soul asked raising an eyebrow.

"In your dreams, Soul," Maka replied evenly taking a sip of her wine.

"Don't I know it," he muttered under his breath but nonetheless causing Maka to blush.

Maka glared at her food."Pig."

Soul laughed and leaned over planting a kiss on her hot cheek. "And I'm all yours."

"Lucky me."

He snorted and took a sip of his wine.

"And it looks like we're back to alcohol, huh?" Maka asked taking another bite of chocolate cheesecake.

"Hey, hey," Soul said picking up the bottle and pointing at the label, "It says right here, a dessert wine."

Maka smiled and set her plate down, "I can't finish this; it's too rich. Not that it's not delicious."

Soul followed suit and put his plate down. The box in his pocket had suddenly become heavier and the fire hotter. He took this moment to admire the way the flames cast shadows in all the right places on Maka's body. He began to pray that Black Star was wrong and that this wasn't too much for a Christmas present, though he knew for the short time they had been together it probably was.

"Close your eyes," Soul said hoping that if she didn't watch it would take away the nervous feeling he had.

Maka looked at him, "Soul, if you are about to give me a present..."

"Just do it," Soul said cutting her off.

She scowled cutely but obliged, figuring it was easier to follow his direction than fight him on it.

Unfortunately for Soul, he had been wrong and her closing her eyes had only made him more nervous. It was all or nothing now; he pulled the box and held it in front of her face, "Open your eyes." It was only after he said it that he realized how anticlimactic that had been.

Maka's eyes popped opened and took in the box. It was pale blue and she could feel it was velvet as she took it in her hand. She ran her finger over the gold trim, gold she was sure was real. "Soul," she said looking up to his eyes.

"Just open it," he hushed.

Maka did as told and lifted the small clasp to open the box. She felt herself inhale sharply as she took in the necklace. It was a simple white gold chain with a heart shaped pendant. The pendant itself was only the outline of the heart and had a small curvy branch extending from the dip of the heart to meet a small red stone from which another curvy branch extended to the point of the heart. She lifted the heart daintily, then putting a hand to her mouth. "Soul, it this a real stone?"

Soul gulped and pulled at his collar. "Yeah, it's a ruby. If you don't like it we can exchange it for a different stone. But I choose it because it's the same color as my eyes and I wanted you to think about me every time you saw it." Soul had said his entire reasoning in one breath hoping to hide his nervousness.

"It's beautiful," She said lifting it to the limited light the fireplace provided.

The young musician ran a hand through his hair. "It's engraved," he said huskily.

Maka immediately began looking for the engraving and found it on the inside of the hearts frame. "Whatever it takes," she read out loud. It was then that she became aware that she had begun to cry. She wiped at her cheeks.

"So, do you like it?" Soul questioned smiling sheepishly at Maka as she continued to wipe her eyes.

She only managed to nod feverishly.

"Can I put it on you?" Soul asked scooting closer.

Maka nodded in response as she held out the necklace; she turned away from him and lifted her hair of her neck. She felt the necklace land on her chest and trail upwards as Soul pulled the clasp closer to himself. Suddenly, the necklace fell and she felt the weight of the chain and pendant settle on her neck. She turned around and scooted closer to Soul.

He leaned his head in and kissed Maka lightly. "I'm glad you like it."

Maka pushed herself forward to kiss Soul again; she had to repay him even if she wasn't sure she could. She just hoped Soul wouldn't notice her discomfort.

Soul took control of the situation and pushed Maka gently backwards, laying her against the beanbag. He put his hand in her hair as she snaked her arms around his neck. He darted his tongue out and licked passionately at her bottom lip. Unlike most times, she was quick to respond and allowed him into her.

Maka's mouth quickly submitted to his tongue and she moaned into his mouth as he playfully pulled at her hair. She could do this. She parted her legs further allowing them to become closer.

Soul was quickly sensing something was off with Maka, but suppressed the feeling letting instinct take over. He wanted her so bad. Since that day in the piano room their sexual relationship, if anything, had regressed. In the last two months, this was the most Maka had given him. He had never really put thought into why because he was happy to simply be with her, but it was that thought pulling at the back of his mind. It was that thought though that was battling instinct and instinct was winning.

Soul removed his lips from Maka's and laid gentle kisses down her neck until he reached the nook between her collar bone and neck. He began to attack the pale fresh with gentle biting and hungry sucking.

Maka gasped when she felt Soul's hot breath rush over the saliva he had left. She grasped at his clothed back. She could do this, she tried to fool herself. Already she was fighting the urge to push him away. But not tonight, not after how wonderful he had made it.

Soul couldn't help himself as he placed his right hand on Maka's waist. He slowly ran his hand up the front of Maka's dress.

Maka held back tears, she wanted this, why were her insecurities telling her she didn't?

Soul cupped her breast. His mouth muffled hers and would have continued to do so if her moan hadn't turned out to be a strangled cry. He immediately removed his hand and placed in on the ground to support his frame as he came off her. He took in Maka, she had tears trailing down her face from her tightly closed eyes. "Maka." Soul panted as his stomach dropped. "Please don't cry," he begged wiping away her tears. "What did I do?"

Maka shook her head "no" refusing to open her eyes; she didn't want to see him see her. She could hear the hurt in Soul's voice as he begged her to open her eyes and talk to him. She felt Soul stop hovering over her and she opened her eyes, afraid that he would leave. Maka sat up, and wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry, Soul. I didn't mean to ruin everything"

Soul had gone back to this original seat. "Just explain to me what happened."

Maka looked away, "I don't know. I wanted to. But I just couldn't. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing," Soul said coming closer. It would be a lie to say that he wasn't disappointed, but seeing her break had shook him and he was able to move past it. "Maka, we don't have to do anything you don't want."

Maka sniffled in response and leaned into Soul. She had never realized that she would have these problems in a relationship. And what exactly were these problems? "I'm so sorry," Maka began to repeat over and over again.

Soul just rocked her until she had calmed.

Later he took her home, Maka had since gotten better, but Soul was at a loss as to what to say. Better at this point meant that she had stopped babbling and apologizing and now she just sat on the opposite side of the car playing with the necklace he had given her. The night had ended rather abruptly and it wasn't over.

When they pulled up to Maka's mom's apartment, Soul walked her to the door. "Maka, I'm sorry that tonight ended like this, but when you're ready to talk we can." There was a short lapse."Are you still coming over for Christmas dinner?"

"About that Soul," Maka began.

"Maka, if you're about to break up with me, I will jump off a bridge."

She looked at him indignantly, "I am not breaking up with you, Soul. I was just going say that I need a few days. I'll call you, okay?"

Soul looked at the ground dejectedly. "Okay."

Maka kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Soul," she said solemnly.

Eventually, things got resolved between Maka and Soul, though they never really discussed what had happened. Soul, however, did pick up on how it would happen anytime they did something new sexually, even if she assured him that she wanted it. Soul assumed that she was afraid that once he was satisfied, he would toss her aside; though, he never said anything, hoping that she would figure it out for herself.

After all, he was in love.

* * *

><p>A few things, this chapter really is a filler and fluff chapter whose main purpose is to dive deeper into Maka's issues.<p>

Anyway, PLEASE review, I love to read your opinions.

Until next Monday.

By the by, rating could move up. For what? IDONTKNOW


	7. I was leaving

Merry Christmas. Yes I'm a day late but you know what I was far to gone to do this yesterday. The rating moves to M for your holiday gift. However why is it like that? I wonder...

Be nice, it's my fist time attempting to write a scene such as this. In fact it wasn't supposed to be in here.

* * *

><p>It was mid afternoon and the sun's light cast it's shadows into Maka's room where she was with Soul. They lazily kissed each other, their school books long forgotten. Maka held her boyfriends face in her hands as she casually opened her mouth to him.<p>

Soul's back was to the was and his knees were bent so his arms lay lazily across them. Beside him, on the bed, Maka's legs were underneath her and her torso was twisted to better meet his face.

Long ago Soul had learned to to take it slow with Maka, moving to fast would only scare her off, which was bound to happen if they tried anything new. Even if what they were doing wasn't new it was best to ease into things as such. Even so Soul decided it was okay to progress.

He gently placed a hand on her waist causing him to turn his body towards her. He could feel the warmth of her body through the loose muscle shirt that she had stolen from him. He broke their lip lock and looked down at Maka's body with lidded eyes. He loved her like this, lazily wearing an under shirt of his and a knifed, red plaid skirt. Soul cast his eyes up to meet Maka's, "You're so fucking beautiful." He crashed his lips to hers, what he said might was been brutish but the passion of the kiss that followed only punctuated his point.

His hand found its way under her shirt. He spread his fingers and slowly inched his hand up her soft midriff. Underneath his fingers he felt Maka shudder and goose flesh rise on her body. While before the two had lazily been kissing Soul's tongue was feverishly grappling Maka's.

She nipped lightly at his bottom lip, a technique she had developed that drove Soul wild. The hormonal boy cupped Maka's covered breast and ran his thumb over the lace of her bra before slipping his hand under the supportive wire to fondle the smooth milky skin. Soul felt Maka's moan resonate in his mouth and she bit his lip again. Soul layed her down with an aggressive undertone and straddled her slim waist all the while maintaining their feverish lip battle. He ran his forefinger over Maka's pert pink nipple causing Maka to gasp for air and pull away from Soul's mouth to sufficiently breathe. Undeterred Soul let his lips trail until they reached Maka's collar bone.

"Take your shirt off, Maka," Soul requested lightly into her neck. He felt Maka nod quickly and and push him up.

She grabbed at the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She watched Soul look at her body. His hands met her stomach again and burn her. She found herself becoming nervous as always but not so much as to stop. His hand began to move off to her side as Soul came closer to her face. She prepared for a kiss only to feel Soul kiss the spot behind her ear at the base of her skull. His form retreated and he sat up straight. His red eyes locked with her emerald as he removed his shirt. Maka couldn't help herself as she raised her hands to his well muscled chest. She ogled his chest as her hand began to trace the dips of his underlying muscle.

"Like what you see?" Soul teased causing Maka to look up and glare at him.

"Shut up." Their lips met again as Soul busied himself with the troublesome clasp of Maka's baby pink bra. They had never gone any farther than this. While Soul often felt sexual deprived he endured if for her and always excused himself when he became to excited. Seeing Maka blush and squirm and listening to her make those delicious sounds was enough reward, until he was alone that was.

Soul proceeded to attack Maka's neck secretly determined to mark her as his. It was something small he could do to ward off other guys considering they were still a secret. Once satisfied he moved down to her chest running his tongue up between he cleavage and Maka arched into the action. Soul began to work on Maka's left breast making small circles around the colored flesh before engulfing the taught flesh. He felt Maka's fingers in his hair as he sucked suddenly before coming back to her mouth and sloppily attacking it.

Then he felt it. The space in his pants had become confining. He was willing to stop here just so he wouldn't lose her. He went to pull away only to have Maka pull him back by wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him eyes closed, "Mmm, Maka," he said between kisses. "Stop."

She kissed him and he found himself subservient to her tongue for a moment. Why wasn't she relenting? Maka understood perfectly why he was trying to stop. She had felt him against her leg and yet she wanted his body. She wanted him. She wanted to do this because,even unknown to her, she loved him.

"Maka," Soul said breathlessly placing his forehead to Maka's before moving his head to nuzzle her neck. "We should stop so I can calm down."

"Soul, I don't want to stop."

The white haired one hovered above her and peered down at Maka who was breathing rapidly and face was flushed. He put his hand in her hair and she melted into his touch. "Are you sure?" he asked with wide eyes. Maka nodded, what had come over her? Soul returned to her mouth and ran his tongue over every inch of her oral cavern. His hands began to play a bit more roughly with her mounds before one hand wondered away down her stomach to the hem of her skirt. Soul prepared himself to stop if Maka looked the least bit uncomfortable as he found his way under the waist line of her skirt and under her panty line. His experienced finger began to prod her dampening slit.

Maka spread her legs to further things along. Being encouraged Soul made lazy circles around the sensitive nub causing Maka to grip at his bare back and increase her breathing rate. He smiled sadistically but lovingly, enjoying her as she struggled beautifully. Moans began to escape Maka's lips and Soul slipped a digit inside her, sure enough an even greater moan was produced. Soon Soul was pulling off the restricting skirt and Maka was shyly undoing his belt and pulling off the rest of his clothing.

After attempting to loosen the tight virgin Soul, reached over to his discarded pants to withdraw a condom from his pants. After preparing himself he positioned himself at Maka's entrance. "Are you sure," he asked grabbing her thighs for the leverage he would soon need.

Maka looked at him and smiled, "Mmmhmm." Soul leaned down and kissed Maka while simultaneously gripping her hand in his by her head. He quickly thrust into her deciding that getting it over in one go was best. Maka's eyes popped open and her small cry of pain was muffled by Soul deepening the kiss.

"I'm sorry Maka," Soul said planting kisses on her suddenly burning face. "Once you adjust it will feel better, I promise. Just tell me when it stops hurting." Soul resumed trying to soothe Maka hoping he hadn't hurt her to badly while ignoring his own lesser pain of being smothered by the newly deflowered walls.

Maka clawed at his chest and she listened closely as he began to murmur, "Relax," into her ear. After what felt like a long time the pain dissipated and she experimentally moved her hips. "Soul, you can move now."

The in love young man didn't have to be told twice.

~o~

Maka could feel the warmth of the sun on her naked back as her eyes gently fluttered open from sleep. By the way the light streamed through the small apartment window it seemed to be late afternoon. Beneath her, the pillow was still damp and she couldn't deny the dull pain between her legs. She looked up to Soul's face. To anybody else he might have looked asleep, but Maka had spent enough time with him these last six months to know the difference between him sleeping and him pretending to be asleep. She ran her fingers through his still slightly dampened, limp hair with one hand and thumbed the necklace Soul had given her with the other.

Soul cracked an eye and Maka smiled shyly pulling the sheet tighter around her chest to hide her naked form from Soul, despite the fact that not an hour ago he had been nipping at pert nipples. Soul reached a hand out and ran it over Maka's flushed cheek, brushing her fallen ash blonde hair out of her face. He thought about speaking but thought better of it as it might ruin the moment. Instead, he ran his hand down the side of her body tapping her ribs lightly like piano keys until he reached her waist and pulled himself closer to her. He proceeded to bury his face in her neck lovingly leaving light kisses in his wake.

In all honestly he was surprised that this had happened. Neither of them had planned it. He was also well aware that Maka would probably avoid him the next few days to think about what had happened. He had never realized her trust issues were so sever until Christmas and even then it wasn't a question of whether she trusted him. It was more a matter of questioning their sexual progression. Since that day he had been very cautious of how much prodded her.

He mumbled into her neck sweet nothings before he brought his face level with hers, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Maka smiled solemnly and looked down at the space between them, "No, I don't think so. I'm just a little sore." Maka blushed at her own voice.

Soul thought a moment, "Maka, do you remember when we first kissed in the piano room?"

Maka looked up like she was prepared for the question he was about to ask, "Yes."

"Why didn't you push me away then?" Soul inquired with sincere wonderment.

Maka looked at the space between them again, "Because I didn't know how I felt about you for sure. And then I realized later that I actually liked you enough that I could get hurt."

Soul smiled widely, "And how do you feel about me now, huh, Maka?"

Maka blushed and shook her head in mild embarrassment.

Soul pulled her closer deciding not to push the issue which would result in a meaningless fight.

"Soul," Maka said meekly. "What are you thinking about?"

Soul raised a snowy eye brow. "I'm thinking about you," he answered honestly.

"Really? What about me?"

"How I never want to leave your room or sleep in a bed without you again," Soul blushed at how lame he sounded. "What are you thinking about?"

Maka remained silent a moment, "Margot."

Soul's heart dropped, _not now,_he pleaded within himself. He just wanted to be there with her and not her pent up insecurities. "Maka," he begged softly.

"Is Margot the only girl you slept with, Soul?"

Soul wanted to say yes, dear god he wanted to lie but this was Maka. He couldn't bring himself to lie to her. "No, she's not. Maka, please don't do this."

Maka sat up dragging the blankets with her frame. "How many girls _have _you been with, Soul?"

Soul threw his legs over the side of the bed and reached for his discarded boxers, "Maka, don't do this to yourself."

"No, Soul, I want to know," she said thickly.

Soul pulled on his boxers with purpose before standing and turning to her, "Why does it even matter, Maka? Nobody mattered until this. Nobody."

She began to cry silently. Maka knew she was ruining this. She was so happy but her insecure nature was beginning to take over. Soul stopped putting on his shirt to knell back down on the bed and gather Maka into his lap. "Maka, don't cry."

Maka sniffled into his chest, "How am I different from any of them? You left them all and I don't want to be thrown away. Not like all the others."

Soul took Maka's shoulders in his hands and held her frame up so he could see her sniffling face. "Don't you ever think like that, I am _not _your father; I will _not _throw you away."

Maka looked down at the bed and said almost inaudibly, "How many, Soul?"

Soul sighed in defeat. "Three. Margot, Lynn, and Sabrina. Now you."

Maka sniffled as she tensed. "Who did you lose your virginity to, Soul?"

Soul felt like crying out of frustration, he was hurting her. He could plainly see it. But he would _not _apologize for something that she was making him do. "Sabrina. I was fourteen."

She sobbed heavily. Maka didn't want to do this! She wanted to stop, but it kept coming up "Why?"

Soul grabbed a pillow and threw it to the opposite side of the room breaking a desk lamp. "Dammit, Maka! I was fourteen and she was willing! We were forced to spend the evening together at some fucking fundraiser that we both played at!"

Maka continued to sob. "Dammit, Maka, I love you!"

Maka stopped sobbing. How many times had she heard her parents say those words? How many times had she heard them moaned through the house by her father and anonymous women? Maka raised her arm shakily and pointed to her bedroom door. "Get out."

Soul stared at her in disbelief. "What?"

"Get out of my room! Get out of my house!" Maka began to sob hysterically.

He attempted to hold her. To try to hold her together but when he touched her she snapped and let out an animal like cry of pain.

Soul felt hot tears sting his eyes as he quickly dressed. He couldn't do this. Normally, when things like this happened, he could calm her down but she wouldn't listen to him no matter how much he begged her to. As he left her room he called Black Star in hopes that Tsubaki was there and could come over to Maka's apartment.

He sat in the living room and listened closely until Tsubaki arrived with Black Star. He stood to try address Tsubaki to explain what had happened, she only raised her hand and walked straight passed him and down the hall. Soul turned to Black Star as the blue-haired teen sighed, "C' mon man" Black Star pushed Soul out onto the porch. "Here," he said withdrawing a brand new pack of menthols and a cheap bic lighter.

Soul took the pack and quickly did away with the cheap plastic and lit a cigarette. He inhaled graciously thankful that Black Star had come prepared. He, himself was a wreck, though he waited until they were outside to start crying angrily. Black Star waited a few moments before he said anything. "Soul, man, what happened?"

Soul put his head in his hands letting his cigarette dangle to the side, "We had sex. And then she freaked out." Soul pulled his hair before taking a deep drag that caused him to cough, "I tried to comfort her like always, but she wouldn't listen to me!" Black Star sighed and collapsed on stone barrier next to Soul. Tsubaki and Black Star were the only two people who knew about Soul and Maka and thus Soul always went to Black Star when something went wrong in their growing relationship.

Black Star looked out of the corner of his eye, "You didn't force her or anything, did ya?"

Souls looked up in horror. "No! I would never do that to her!" Inhale.

Black Star straightened his back against the rough cement on the half wall. "I know I'm just trying to help you figure this out. So, what happened?"

Soul let his head hit his hands. "We were just making out, and I didn't expect to go any further so when I felt myself, you know, I went to back away. But she pulled me back and one thing led to another; before we actually did it I asked her if she was sure and she said yes. Jesus! I was as gentle and nice as possible and it was the best thing that has ever happened to me! After, we kinda fell asleep for a bit; well, she fell asleep and I kinda half fell asleep. When she woke up," Soul began to feel angry streams on his cheeks and he took a deep drag that caused his to cough. "Everything was fine for a while I was just holding her and she was _smiling. _She was _happy _about it! I swear!"

Black Star stared at his friend, listening loyally as Soul had his own break down. "And then?"

"She asked how many girls I've slept with. I told her none of them mattered and she didn't need to know but she kept persisting! I can only deny her so much. I didn't want to do it… I knew I was hurting her. I don't want to do that and after I told her, she let me hold her but she had to take it a step further and she asked who I lost my virginity to and she started crying! I wanted it to stop so badly, Black Star! I told her how I felt… I told her that I loved her." Soul could hear himself sobbing though he didn't remember when he started to cry. "I meant every word."

Black star sighed and looked at the ground before extending his arm and pulling Soul in for an awkward side hug. "If anyone asks, this never happened. Things will work out." Black Star paused and thought a moment, "At least, in the end they will."

They sat like that in silence for a long while, with a friendship as strong as theirs there was no reason to talk further. All Black Star had to do was understand Soul's frustration and pain. In the room down the hall though, talking was all that was commencing.

"Oh, Maka," Tsubaki comforted and she held her still sobbing friend to her chest.

Maka let out a shaky breath, "I hurt him. I just couldn't stop myself. I'm such a mess."

At this point, Tsubaki was listening to pointless ramblings, having already been informed of what had happened. "Maka," Tsubaki addressed her friend sternly, "are you happy about this? Are you happy that you," Tsubaki paused a bit too embarrassed for the phrases 'had sex with' or 'lost you virginity to', "were _with_ Soul?"

Maka stopped shaking a moment, "More than anything. But I can't, I just can't."

"You can't what?" Tsubaki asked stroking Maka's hair.

Maka started crying again. "I can't be good enough for him. I can't stop comparing myself to other girls. I can't help but notice the way girls stare at him and yet he chooses to be with me? Why would he choose _me_?" Maka sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I know he's not like my father, but what if he leaves me for one of those girls?"

Tsubaki reached behind her and grabbed a large shirt that Maka used to sleep in. She turned back to her friend and popped the shirt over her head. "Soul is with you because he wants to be. It's okay to be insecure, but you need to share these insecurities with Soul so he can help fix them."

Maka nodded in agreement as she finished putting the shirt over her naked yet sheet covered form. "Thanks, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki smiled at her friend, "We're going to leave now. Talk to Soul, he's worried about you." With that, Tsubaki kissed Maka's forehead and exited the bedroom.

Maka sat on her bed until she heard the front door open and close. She could sense Soul enter the living room and heard him sigh heavily. She crawled off her bed and went to her door. She opened it and stepped into the hallway. "Soul," Maka called meekly.

Soul looked up from the couch he had sat on when he came in to see Maka nervously playing with the hem of a shirt he had let her borrow when they got caught in the rain on the way to his house once. She was looking at the floor as she shifted her weight uneasily. "Soul," she called again, hoping he understood that she couldn't bring herself to move.

He stood from the couch and walked over to her slowly. He slowly raised a hand and cupped her cheek as he looked down at her. "Soul, I'm so sorry," Maka said as she began to cry for the umpteenth time that evening.

Soul pulled her closer. "Shh, Maka. I know. Don't cry anymore."

"I'm just afraid that you'll realize I'm nothing special compared to all the other girls that pine after you." She sniffled.

Soul rubbed his cheek against the top of her head, "You are so much more, Maka."

For a while they stood like that, holding each other until both of their hearts had settled into a comfortable rhythm. "Are we okay now?" Soul questioned quietly.

Maka buried her face deeper into Soul's chest and kissed where his heart was. "Almost. I think I need some time to think. Well, at least to figure my own emotions out." Maka looked up to Soul as she clutched as the back of his shirt.

Soul looked down at her. "Okay. I'll do whatever it takes, remember? As long as you want me around."

Maka smiled and pulled Soul closer.

Soul pulled away and went to the door, Maka trailing behind him. He opened the door and stepped into the warm, spring air. Maka leaned against the door frame and folded her arms over her chest. Soul leaned down and planted a light kiss on top of her head. "I'll see you Monday, Maka."

"Yeah. Monday," Maka agreed.

Across the street Margot sat at a bus station having just finished a late lunch with a few of her friends. Between her hands she gripped her soda before standing and throwing it into the street.

She knew he had begun seeing somebody, even after he had told her he wasn't when she had asked six months ago.

But now she knew. Now, she knew. And now… she would get what she wanted. She would _not_ lose to Maka Albarn.

Margot walked down the backstreets of Death City on her way to the bus station outside Maka's apartment to wait for the little bitch to come strolling out. Her plan was to confront the blonde and... well that was as far as the plan had gotten.

The sun might have been warm on this cloudy day but it hadn't stop her from dressing in her oversized punk chic maroon sweater. Margot glanced at the passing shops contemplating entering one in search of a cheap cotton shirt. Besides the forecast had called for rain. As luck would have it though, she found Maka. Upon first glance, she thought nothing of it and kept walking, it was only when she did a double take that she decided to seize this as her opportunity to put the cheerleader in her place. She grinned through the window as she watched the blonde pull a book off the shelf and smile to herself before sitting down on the floor and opening it.

She pushed the door open and a bell rang overhead, causing the clerk to look up lazily as she blew her bubble gum. The gum popped and the store clerk went back to her magazine. Margot paid her no mind and ventured into the shop in the general direction she had seen the blonde.

"Well, if it isn't miss-know-it-all-princess, Maka Albarn," Margot sneered as she walked down the aisle toward the girl. She smirked; she would have fun with this.

Margot crouched down next to Maka so that their faces were eye level, she wanted to see the pain in Maka's eyes. "Listen, Maka, or should I say slut? Yes, I think I will. Slut." She let each letter of the word roll off her tongue. "You need to lay off my boyfriend," Margot said leaning in close to Maka's face.

She smiled to herself as Maka backed up into the bookshelf. "B-boyfriend? What do you mean?"

Margot laughed viciously. "I'm talking about Soul, Slut. He is my boyfriend and I think I've let him fuck around with you for far too long." Oh how easily the lies came as she let herself fall into her delusion.

Maka began to shake her head and Margot thought about how helpless the girl looked. "No. No. No, Soul isn't going out with you."

Margot cocked her head arrogantly to the side. "Oh? And how would you know? Besides, it's not like anybody at school thinks you guys are going out. He keeps telling everyone he's single."

Tears glistened in the corners of Maka's eyes and Margot felt empowered. "You're lying. Soul and I have been with each other for almost seven months."

Margot smiled to herself, bingo. "If that's so, Maka, why aren't you guys public?"

"B-because we chose to make it that way!" the blonde countered.

"Oh, and was it you who suggested that, or Soul?" Margot smiled evilly as Maka sputtered. "That's what I thought. Besides," she said turning her head to face the window that provided the isle with light, "why would Soul ever choose a girl like _you_, over a girl like _me_?" Margot asked turning back to Maka and pointedly adjusting her cleavage.

"S-soul said you were nothing," Maka chocked out.

Margot clenched her teeth. "I am not nothing!" She screamed. "You are nothing! You know nothing about me!" Margot unclenched her eyes that she was unaware were clenched in the first place. What had that outburst been? Had she really believed what this bitch had said about her?

No. "Lay off of my boyfriend, Slut." With that Margot stood and walked out of the store, leaving Maka in a state of shock.

She wiped at her eyes before looking at her hands hands in disbelief. Those weren't tears, the sun was just bright. She was something. Wasn't she?

Maka held herself as she walked down the street. She didn't know how long she had sat in the book store after Margot left, but it had been long enough for the clerk to come over and ask her if she was okay. She had nodded before hoisting herself up and walking past her.

In the time she had spent there, the weather had also turned and dark clouds were rushing in to surround the city. She thought about how fitting the atmosphere was for her mood.

She made a left into a small back alley that was featureless, empty, but dirty nonetheless; just like her. If she kept walking she would come out on Peach Street and would soon be at Tsubaki's house.

_Just keep walking_, she told herself. But it was all becoming to much, her legs felt heavy and her chest tight as Soul made his way to the forefront of her mind. Maka hadn't allowed herself to think about him, instead she had remained blank, lifeless, and empty. She had been scared to think about him, afraid that she would collapse. And she did.

It briefly crossed her mind how pathetic she probably looked in her crouching position as she pulled at her hair. And the tears began to flow, like a broken faucet she let them out without restraint.

She cried for herself, but mostly she cried for love. Somehow she had lost herself in Soul and had fallen in love. The realization had hit her that morning as she lay in bed thinking. It had made her feel sick.

Love. What was it? It made her weak. In more ways than one. To subject yourself to a singular person, for that person to have so much control and influence over you was ludicrous.

How had she allowed love to happen to her? And now she was paying for it. This pain was unbearable. It felt like her world was falling apart. Like she was ripping at the seams. An uncontrollable decent into madness.

She had never asked to feel like this. And she wasn't going to.

_Dammit Maka, open the door,_ Soul thought as he continued to bang his fist.

Behind him thunder sounded. "Maka! Open the fucking door!" He had been out there for the last ten minutes and was soaked having driven in the rain to her apartment. Something had to give. Soul began to look around the porch for a hidden key. If she wasn't going to let him in, he would find a way. After a few minutes of searching, he found a key on the top edge of the door frame.

He opened the door and swiftly walked past the darkened living room and kitchen, to the pitch black hallway. He walked down the hall with intent and busted into her room. She sat in the corner of her bed with her knees in her chest with a far away look in her eyes as she stared out the window. Perhaps if he had stopped to think he would have realized how bizarre this scene was.

"Maka," Soul breathed out happy that his girlfriend was breathing. She was supposed to come to dinner that night and had never showed. Considering the torrential downpour outside Soul had assumed the worse. He flipped the light switch on causing Maka to rotate her head to her knees.

His face dropped, "Maka, what's wrong?" Soul approached the bed and crawled over to Maka to hold her. He could feel her shaking as he pulled her close only to be violently shaken off.

"You didn't check your voicemail, did you?" Maka asked quietly as she stared intently at her bed spread.

"No..." Soul dragged out as he fished his phone out and called his voicemail. He stood from the bed and went to the center of the room.

_Soul... _Maka's message to him began, he could hear her voice shake and wondered why he hadn't listened to this message until now. _I, um, I think we should stop seeing each other. Please... please don't try to change my mind. I... I d-don't... _He heard Maka gasp for air in her message. _We're through. _Thunder sounded in the background and then the message ended.

"Maka! What the fuck is this shit?" Soul demanded holding up his phone as if this was some sort of evidence. "You don't show up for dinner, refuse to answer your phone, won't let me in, and this is your fucking excuse!"

Maka grabbed at her head, "Don't yell at me!" Tense silence and heavy breathing on Soul's part passed between the two before she spoke again,"Listen Soul, I just realized that we don't... _belong_ together."

"Wha- what?" Soul screamed. "Maka, you don't want to break up with me!"

"Stop yelling at me!" she screamed back as she began sobbing hysterically.

"Please, don't break up with me!"

She finally looked up at Soul and he could see that her eyes were puffy from crying. How long had she been here alone in the dark crying? "I'm not changing my mind! I don't want to see you!" she screamed hitting the bed for emphasis as her voice cracked.

Soul was not giving up not without explanation. "I will not let you do this without a reason, Maka," he said sternly as he glared through his teary eyes.

"We aren't right Soul! It will never work out. I can't do this knowing I did that to somebody," she sobbed.

"Did what?"

Maka looked up with hatred, "You know what? I took you away from Margot! I'm just like all those women my dad brings home and you, you are just like him."

Soul stared in disbelief. "You did not take me away from anybody."

"Even so," Maka wiped her eyes, "I shouldn't have agreed to be a relationship with somebody who can string somebody along for years, use them for sex, and then just get rid of them."

"I'm not going to get rid of you! You are the one pushing me away!"

"I'm just doing it before you can!"

Soul felt his jaw tighten, "Maka, I need you in my life. I can't imagine a day without you. I lo-"

"No! Stop it," she pleaded holding her stomach. "Don't say that you'll only make this harder. I can't do this."

"You can't do what?"

"This! I can't stand feeling this way. Constantly feeling insecure about a relationship. I make myself _sick_," Maka cried.

The two stayed there in silence a long while. How could she do this to him? But he had always told her he would be there for as long as she wanted. "I'll only leave if you really want me to, Maka," he said looking at the ground.

He looked up and watched Maka sit perfectly still on her bed. Her body looked so tired and lifeless. Her hair dull and flat. The yellow zip-up she was wearing falling off her shoulder. And her beautiful emerald green eyes virtually soulless. It was a moment frozen in time, a moment that would be forever engraved in Soul's memory.

Then, slowly, Maka nodded. He couldn't believe it. "Maka, please!"

She turned at him with a quickly crumbling scowl in place, "Leave, Soul!"

Soul reluctantly turned on his heel, she wanted him gone and he wanted what she did. He reached the door, "I love you." He said it quickly and rapidly shut the door behind himself.

Seconds later he heard something crash against the door and shatter. "I hate you!"

He threw his fist into the nearest wall once he exited the apartment. The rough cement tore cuts into his hands though the pain hardly registered. The rain had picked up even further and regardless of the danger Soul straddled his bike and barreled out of the complex. The rain hit him harshly as he drove but it went unnoticed even though it distorted his vision.

The streets of Death City blurred past him as he accelerated first to the speed limit and then past. All he felt was pain and he wanted the people around him to notice and somehow feel it as well. The alleyways, backstreet, and main streets became his.

He hated himself for many reasons. For making Maka feel that way about herself. For not waiting for the right person. For not being able to lie to her for her own good. For not being strong enough to protect her.

He knew exactly where he was going, but he had no idea what he was going to do once he got there. When his destination came into view he began to decelerate before coming to a skidding halt outside the two story suburban house. He walked straight up to the house and, without breaking stride, walked in and up to the second story, taking the stairs two at a time. He could hear the music blaring, even before he ripped through the door to Margot's room. She would feel his pain, his wrath.

Margot was standing by her closet in jeans and a purple bra while changing her shirt. "Well if it isn't..." she started.

She might have finished if Soul hadn't shoved her up against the wall, holding her throat beneath his hand. He kissed her harshly, being sure that he bruised her lips. His teeth hit hers before she tried to snake her tongue into his mouth. He bit it harshly, tasting blood, before throwing her aside so she landed in a pile of laundry in the corner and banged her head against the wall.

"Is that what was so fucking important to you, Margot?" Soul said wiping his lips. "I will never forgive you for what you did."

Margot smiled uncertainly and rubbed the back of her head as she tried to sit up, "What do you mean?"

Soul felt himself explode; as he bent to meet Margot's eyes his fist connected with yet another wall. "You know god-damn-fucking-well what I mean, you bitch! What did you tell her!" He took Margot by her shoulders and shook her, "What did you do?"

If Soul had been focused on anything other than getting an answer from this girl he might of heard a young girl scream and run down the stairs calling for her mother.

"Soul, you're hurting me," Margot pleaded quietly as Soul watched tears sting her eyes.

"Tell me what happened," he ground out through clenched teeth.

Margot's bottom lip quivered, and Soul saw fear in her eyes. "I told her that I was your girlfriend." She chocked on the last few words seeing how stupid it sounded. Soul glared at her to continue, "And that she was nothing, nothing but the other woman."

Suddenly behind him he heard the threat of police. "She was the best thing that ever happened to me, you whore. So help you _God__,_ I find out you so much as look in her general direction again the rest of the year, I will have my lawyers on you so fast you'll get whiplash. Rot in hell Margot," he seethed. "I will never love you. You are _nothing._"

Soul left the house not caring that Margot's aunt was in the process of calling the police; the lawyers would just pay them off. He straddled his bike and pulled away, this time with no particular destination. He had no idea where he was going, at least not anymore.

* * *

><p>I don't think a single person out there is happy with the way this chapter ended. Aww, how sad. By the by the last chapter is not even written and I'm going camping... so there could be a delay.<p>

Anywho, drop a review. Especially if you have criticism for the lemony scene considering it was my first time writing one.


	8. But I'm Coming Back

AN: I know I suck and it's been forever since I updated but this was supposed to be one, roughly, 10 page chapter and it's currently 16 pages unfinished. So I can't postpone any longer. So this is the first installment of what should have been the last chapter. Normally my chapters are roughly 7 pages long so this just got away from me. So you will find that this chapter ends in a strange place. But regardless, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>It was silly really. The two of them were adults, it had been years since either of them had seen each other but still Soul found himself blank. What was he supposed to say now? <em>Hi Maka, the last time I saw you you were a crying mess after the worst break up of my life. <em>Something told him not to go with that. So instead he had asked her to get a drink. How stupid was he? Now he had just put them in a position where they would be alone with each other.

The two of them walked awkwardly over to the champagne fountain. Soul grabbed two glasses, handing one of them to Maka he turned and leaned on the table. Both began to drink silently before Soul spoke. "So, you really became a lawyer then?"

Maka laughed awkwardly, "Yeah, and it looks like you went to art school."

"Actually no, I got a manager and started playing piano again," Soul replied as he swirled the liquid in his glass.

The blonde raised an eyebrow at his confession. Maka inhaled, to say that this encounter was awkward was and understatement. She had so many questions for him, how had he been, how was his family, did you ever fall in love again, did he ever think about her? She downed the rest of her glass and grabbed another. "So, other than piano playing what else have you been doing?"

Soul finished off his third glass of the night and let himself think the champagne was much stronger than he knew it was. "By 'what' do you men 'who'?"

Maka thought a moment about what he said and replaced the appropriate words from his sentence to her's. She scowled, "You're a jerk. You know that right?"

"I think you've been telling me that since we met. But you know when you say it, it's kinda cute," Soul said casting Maka a playful and buzzed side glance.

The blonde woman snorted, "I see you're still as childish as ever."

"Aww, but don't you find it at least a bit endearing?"

"Hardly. Besides we're supposed to be discussing business," she said turning her attention to the bubbly liquid.

Soul shoved his hands deep in his pockets, "Very well then," he began, changing his tone to one Maka didn't remember. It was stern, manly, commanding, and overall mature; like he had been breed for business, which to some extent he probably had been. But now the person standing in front of her was clashing with her memories of the eighteen year old boy she had loved nearly a decade ago, and suddenly she wished they weren't there to discuss law. "Miss _Albarn_, as you have probably been informed by your benefactor, I recently received a resignation letter from my financial lawyer seeing as she finds herself expecting her first child. Within the next few months I will need to replace her. I already have a few applicants in mind, but I'm wiling to interview one more on behalf of he good relationship between my family and Azusa's. Regardless, it seems I have left my party and should be getting back before my manger tries to book me half way around the world, so let's meet to finish this conversation. I'll have my manager contact you."

Maka stared at Soul, had he really just spoken to her professionally? Suddenly Maka found herself taking this opportunity seriously. She was Maka Albarn a top of her class lawyer and just because of preexisting circumstances between her and a potential employer she would not forfeit a chance to get ahead in her career. "Thank you Mr. Evans."

The white haired man could feel himself smirk, she looked truly shocked that he had taken her advice and began to think like a business man. He had done it for two reasons: one being that the atmosphere around her was stifling and another being that he would not just let her go this time, he was trying to put forth the effort to see her again under less watchful circumstances. "Until tomorrow then, Maka. By the way you look lovely." He dismissed himself tossing a wave over his shoulder.

She felt herself blush again, her a twenty seven year old woman blushing just because somebody had complimented her. But it wasn't just anybody, it had been Soul. And when he had said her name she had felt like she had all those years ago. She watched him stand with a man who she assumed was his manager, and she thought to herself that Soul really hadn't changed, at least not to her. But she quickly dismissed the thought.

Snow was the last thing Maka had expected when she got up the next morning. Her phone had gone off at about eight o' clock with a phone call from a private line. She had answered it groggily, "Hello?"

A man on the other end cleared his throat, "Um, yes, is this Miss Maka Albarn?"

She sat up on her bed and rubbed her head, "Yes, this is she."

"Good, you are acquainted with one Soul Evans?"

Maka simply made and affirmative noise in response looking around her old bedroom as she did.

"He would like to discuss business further today with you. Preferably at ten this morning at Joe's Brew located on Justin and Law."

She thought for a short moment, roughly two hours until ten, that gave her just enough time to make herself presentable and gather her credentials. She got out of bed as she answered, "That's fine I'll be there." Maka pulled back the curtain covering the window and saw a blanket of snow covering the ground. _Dammit._

"Wonderful, Soul will see you then," and with that the man hung up.

Now an hour and a half later Maka was walking down the streets of Death City. Snow had become a sore spot with her after she had had her blow out with Soul if only because it made her think of the only Christmas they had spent together, and that memory itself was enough for her to become depressingly nostalgic.

She had done so well to avoid Soul for the last ten years when she came back to visit for holidays. Always sticking close to her side of town but well away from Black Star's apartment. Tsubaki had agreed to meet with her in private every time she was there. She would always want to ask how Soul was but could never bring herself to and her friend knew it so as they would part for the final time of her visit Tsubaki would turn and smile at her friend as she said, "He's fine, Maka."

For a while after she had ended things with Soul she truly hated everything. Even herself for doing it. Mostly though she hated Soul for stringing her along. It was only two years later that she had learned the truth. Up until that day she had been bitter and angry but even to this day she thought it was amazing how quickly her opinion had changed. She chalked her break up with him up to wanting a reason to hate Soul to preserve her barriers.

Over the years she had thought all too commonly about how she felt about Soul, or rather how she still felt. She had concluded that it probably wasn't normal to think about an ex-boyfriend as much as she did, nor miss them as much as she did, even years later. Sure she had had a few boyfriends over the years but none had been willing to work through her problems, not for very long anyway.

Even though she was going to school in Chicago and being supported by one of the wealthiest families in Death City they only covered her classes and dorm so she had gotten a job as a waitress at a small diner about a half hour's walk away from the outskirts of the campus.

In the end though, after years of contemplation she had begun to put just a little faith into the idea of soul mates. Maka just couldn't think of any other way to explain her feelings or why even the few good relationships since had always felt flat: unfulfilling.

Last night she had just been taken so off guard and hadn't known what to do. She had imagined seeing Soul again for so long and it never was like this. She thought that she would return to Death City walk up to his door and apologize for the past and things would ideally workout. But life wasn't a fantasy, today was about business. He had made that clear. And who was she kidding their attempt at small talk had been terrible. It seemed obvious to her that Soul had moved on. Regardless, she had a flight the next morning.

Maka saw Joe's Brew at the corner of the street she was approaching and she slowed her pace wanting to delay her time with the red eyed man as much as possible. Even so she walked through the door of the establishment not five minutes later and the thick smell of coffee hit her nostrils. The cafe was painted in a dark orange with a dark brown and wooden border along the top. There were colorful mismatched tables through out the floor and each corner had large leather chairs for more of a private atmosphere. To her left was a tall oak counter that came to her bust. On the right hand side of the counter was an ancient cash register and to the left of that was a rounded glass case with various pastries. Beyond the counter was a multitude of appliances to make coffee and beyond that was the kitchen.

She approached the counter where a middle age woman took her order, "You aren't from here, are you?" The barista asked as she made change.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because it's freezing out and your wearing hardly anything in comparison to the rest of us," she answered smiling as she handed Maka her change.

The blonde looked down at herself, she was wearing a nice jean skirt with brown thigh high hoisery and mocha colored, lace up boots that reached just below her knees with a brown aviator jacket under which was a green camisole. She had dressed up a bit because this _was_ an interview, not because she was seeing Soul, and because she hadn't know how formal to be so she went with somewhere in the middle. "I guess your right. Chicago winters put new meaning to the word cold."

The woman gave her a polite smile before dismissing her to tend to the next customer. She went to the end of the counter to wait for her order. Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Soul said once Maka had turn to see him. "Let's find a table."

"But I got a coffee," Maka replied in a slightly childish voice.

Soul smiled at her, "So did I but the guy that makes the coffee is crazy about making it so you have a while."

"Alright then," Maka replied looking behind herself where a man was making coffee.

She let Soul lead them to a little square table opposite the counter. The top of it was vibrant tiles that looked like they had been painted by children as they had varying designs and drawings and were encased in a wooden frame.

Both of them sat at the table and Maka began to pull her things out of her leather satchel.

"Aren't you cold?" Soul asked from across the table as he leaned his head on his palm.

Maka set a leather bound portfolio on the table and went back to her bag, "No not really. Why do you ask?" She was to intent on finding the pen she _knew _she had brought, in case she needed to take notes, to remember her earlier conversation with the clerk.

"Because it's like negative forty three million degrees outside, Maka," Soul exaggerated raising his voice slightly.

The blonde stopped cold, it was just the way he said her name was paralyzing. She recovered and found the pen, "I live in Chicago, this weather is nothing to me."

"Ah," Soul affirmed. He watched as the small woman opened a notebook to a fresh page. She still looked like her seventeen year old self in most respects, just more mature. Her hair had grown long, probably to the center of her back if Soul had to guess but she had kept her bangs. He had always liked them and the way the would scatter across her face and just highlight her emerald eyes just right. "What are you doing?"

Maka stopped, "What do you mean?"

Soul gestured to the table, "Why do you have all this stuff?"

"It's all my credentials, resume, and letters of recommendation that I brought for the interview," she responded as she looked up to meet his eyes.

The white haired man sighed heavily, "I don't want to discuss business right now. I haven't even had coffee yet."

"Oh," Maka looked down at her things before proceeding to close her notebook. "I guess we'll wait for our coffees then," she said placing her notebook on top of her portfolio and moved the stack to the edge of the table. "Why didn't you have some at home before you left?"

Soul smiled knowing he was about to upset Maka. "Because, I just got up not a half hour ago."

He had called it, Maka scowled. "You're so lazy, jerk. You have your manager call and wake me up but you get to sleep in? - I don't ever get to sleep in."

"It's not my fault it takes you two hours to look as good as I do in ten minutes," Soul replied easily. She was just to easy.

"Is your definition of 'looking good' dressing like a teenager?" she retaliated. Though she couldn't help but secretly agree with him. He was wearing a black leather jacket underneath which he was wearing a black, long sleeved thermal and dark blue jeans. His hair was how it always had been, unkempt, overgrown, and gravity defying.

Soul clasped a hand over his chest, like one would do if going into cardiac arrest. "Oh, Maka, I'm crushed," he said feigning physical pain. She in return narrowed her eyes. It was then that the man from behind the counter came over with two large, brown, ceramic mugs filled to the brim with coffee.

"One house blend," he said with the energy of a man who had way to much caffeine in his system and he set the cup in front of Maka. "And one Eternal Spring," which he set in front of Soul. "Enjoy."

Soul eyed his coffee which was topped with chocolate coils and had a beige color to it and compared it to Maka's bland cup of house blend. Sure he had had the house blend in the past and it was delicious but had she really gotten something so plain? "You really got _just _the house blend?"

"Well yeah, none of the other items had a description and they had such strange names I mean really – The Clowns?" She answered as she looked first on their table and then to surrounding tables. "There's no sugar."

Soul reached across the table and took her mug and replaced it with his, "Trust me, you don't need it. That's the only rule at Joe's, you drink what he gives you. Nothing more goes in after he brings it to you. Once Black Star asked for cream and the guy freaked out and drank Black Star's entire mug, gave it back to him, and then gave him a twenty minute lecture on 'coffee integrity'."

Maka stared at him doubtfully and upon seeing this he said, "I'm not kidding! That's not something you can just make up."

"Fine," she consented, "But will you give me my coffee back."

The older of the two proceeded to take a large gulp, "Nope. Mine now. You don't come to Joe's and order the house blend unless you're in a hurry."

Maka blew over the coffee that was now hers as a precaution and stared at the liquid. It seemed harmless enough, "Why only when you're in a hurry?"

"Because it's the quickest to make." He said as Maka took a tentative sip of the liquid.

She pulled back with wide eyes and licked at her lips. "Oh my god, that's good." She looked up at Soul as if trying to confirm this realization.

He just laughed and took another sip of his own beverage. "I told you." He continued to smile at the blonde woman as she giddily enjoyed her coffee. Her smile was huge and her eyes were pure bliss all from one cup of perfect coffee. At least he could do this for her, even till this day it still made him happiest to make her happy.

"So how's Chicago?" he ventured.

Maka set down her quickly draining cup, "It's great. I have a job there."

"Where?"

"Just a small legal firm that does payed internships," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Why aren't you getting a job there?" Soul asked.

The younger of the two brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "It's just supposed to be a jumping off point. There are larger more reputable firms I could work with or start a small firm which is what I would do if I got a client base. Location isn't the point"

Soul clucked his tongue, "Is that all you do with your time?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you seemed so focused on work are you even a person still?"

Maka glared and took a pointed sip of her coffee. "Is this a round about way of asking what I do with my free time?"

"Yes. I guess so."

"Well I do a lot of things in my free time," she said defensively.

Soul raised and eyebrow, "Oh really? Like what?"

Maka stuttered, "U-um, like, hm, read books." She finished her answer quietly and blushed as she took another sip of her coffee.

The other laughed. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" Soul asked lightheartedly. "You always were a bookworm," he added with an unreadable tone.

"Well, I'll bet you still do the same thing too! Sit around in your theater and watch out dated family movies and then horror movies and play guitar," Maka listed all the things in an annoyed tone.

The other chuckled, "Maka I haven't lived at home for nine years, thus I haven't had a private theater." He smiled and drank the last of his coffee. He set the mug down and leaned back in his chair.

Maka blushed a little, "That reminds me, how are your parents?"

Soul shrugged with disinterest, "As distant as always. My dad's doing well, my mom got sick a few years back and now she's just sick constantly so she stays at home nowadays. She always loved you," Soul laughed as he reminisced. "She never forgave me for letting things end with you." He tilted his head towards the ceiling.

Soul had actually acknowledged that past and it had made Maka's heart stop briefly. She worried whether it would make things awkward now, but it really hadn't. If anything addressing it had made things less awkward. "Well you didn't really have a choice," she took a sip of what remained of her coffee.

"No. I didn't," he breathed out with a definitive tone. He brought his head back and stood from the table. "Alright, let's go. You're done right?"

Maka looked at her empty cup, "Yeah, but I thought we were having the meeting here though."

Soul ran his hand through white hair, "Um, we were, but now I'm bored."

The woman narrowed her green eyes, "You're acting suspicious."

"Ah, but the funny thing is, you're still going to follow me," he replied as he tossed his keys in the air and caught them. "C' mon, you know you want to," he teased further.

Maka knew this meeting wouldn't happen but if she let herself admit it she would have had to decline. In all honesty she wanted to go. Go where? - She wasn't to sure. She knew he couldn't take her back ten years, but she could act like her seventeen year old self for a few hours. So it really didn't surprise her when she found herself being laughed at by Soul as she tried to modestly straddle the bike without letting her skirt ride up to far.

"Shut up and help me, Soul!" Maka yelled at the other.

Soul stopped, "It's not my fault that you wore a skirt."

"Well at the time I wasn't deciding on the best attire for riding a motorcycle."

Soul grabbed her had and positioned himself so he blocked passersby from catching a glimpse of Maka's modest black panties, though that didn't stop him from taking a quick peek.

The touch made Maka's heart flutter and she found herself disappointed when Soul let go and straddled the bike himself. The motorcycle wasn't the yellow one from their youth instead it was sleek solid black one. She felt the engine roar to life and she clutched tightly at Soul's jacket, though it was hard to do with the gloves Soul had given her to keep her fingers from freezing.

"Been a while, Maka?" He looked behind himself to see that Maka had tightly shut her eyes.

She cracked her eyelid open, "Hardly. I figure it's like riding a bicycle, it'll all come back to me once we start."

Soul let out a disbelieving chuckle and pulled out on to the street. He had been right though Maka hadn't been on a motorcycle well since her high school days. The feeling that rushed through her as they began to ride was exhilarating. A short while later Maka felt the bike come to a stop and when she finally took in their surroundings she saw that they were at Soul's parents house, Evan's manor.

Soul cut the engine and the bike died obediently. He swung his leg over the side and offered Maka his hand, which she took as a means to support herself.

"Did you not just get done telling me that your parent's are cold and distant?" Maka questioned as she attempted to fix her now askew hair.

The older man pondered this a moment, " Yes, but I'm here to see Azure. But you're free to go see my parents, I'm sure my mom would like that. She should be in the piano room."

Just then the doors to the side entrance, the servant entrance, opened and there stood Sebastian. "Master Soul," he addressed formally, "you know you are not supposed to use the servant gate key code to try and avoid your parents."

Soul smiled and his old companion, "It's nice to see you too, Sebastian. I have a guest with me today." He stepped aside to reveal Maka.

"Hello Sebastian," the blonde said with a smile. Sebastian had always treated her well back when she spent most of her time here. "You look well."

The old gentleman smiled, "Miss Maka! I haven't had the pleasure of your company in ages! Is there anything I can do for you during your visit here at Evans' Manor?"

"You never treat me that nicely," complained Soul as his guest contemplated the butler's offers.

"Well it truly is your fault that you aren't nearly as charming."

"Actually Sebastian, will you accompany me to see Mrs. Evans?" the young lawyer asked hopefully.

Sebastian smiled warmly, "Of course Miss Maka. We can't expect this one to do it can we?" he teased as he gestured to Soul.

She laughed lightly, "No, I guess we can't." She turned to Soul, "Go find Azure I'll come find you later so you don't have to talk with your mom."

They stepped in to the common room, the room the servants used to store their things and take their breaks. Sebastian offered to take their jackets but both of them declined. "Well then, were off. Master Soul, don't be an idiot." The butler led Maka one way and Soul went the other, to the East Wing where Azure spent most of her time.

Soul picked his way through the never ending halls, even to this day he still thought that a house this big was utterly useless. The East Wing was hardly ever used but was so large that at least one part of it was always being dusted. The wing alone had one dining hall, two studies, one well sized ballroom, and two, what common people would call, living rooms. The irking thing was that their house was only considered medium sized in the community. And as far as the new definition of medium went, it was on the small side.

Soul rounded the corner to the dining room and found Azure dusting the mantle located on the far side or the expanse. Windows lined the walls to the right and he could see the large, field like, backyard. The sky was gray, as it had been the entire winter's day, however heavier and thicker clouds were beginning to roll in making the atmosphere serious.

His white hair bounced as he quietly skipped up behind Azure and poked her in the ribs causing her to jump and nearly drop the vase she was polishing.

Azure set the vase down and turned to the young man. "My God, Soul. You almost gave me a heart attack."

A smile crept across Soul's lips. "But I didn't."

"What did you want? If Mrs. Evans finds out your here she'll insist you stay for dinner."

Soul ran his hands through his hair, "No she won't"

Azure snorted, "What makes you so sure?"

"I have a get out of jail free card with me today."

Azure raised an eyebrow as she set her hands on her hips, "Another one of your girlfriends? Hardly. She'll just have Carlos take them home. You know she doesn't take 'No' for an answer."

"She's not my girlfriend. At least not anymore."

The older woman let her stance go slack, "Harlot-like ex-girlfriend?"

Soul shook his head, "Not exactly."

"Well then I don't know who you-"

"Maka Albarn," Soul cut her off as a devilish smirk grew on his face.

He heard his second mother inhale sharply before sitting on a dinning chair in shock. "Does she know about the proposal?"

He shook his head to answer, "I don't think so, I guess she'll be just as surprised as Tsubaki is going to be. That's actually what I came to ask about, are you going to the dinner tonight?"

The woman let out a long breath, "No, I don't think I will. I love my son and I know he's nervous as is. That's why he tried to keep it a secret." Azure laughed and looked to the ground as she stood. "That boy. Nervous? Can you imagine? That Tsubaki does something to him. I just can't believe he waited until now to propose. What has it been? - ten years?"

"I think he was waiting to be the man his father never was," Azure said nothing. "I mean I think he wanted to know he could support her and whatever."

She smiled solemnly, "That sounds like him, putting his all into everything for the people he cares about."

They stayed quiet a moment, "So Maka Albarn. How did you manage to persuade her a second time?" Azure laughed.

"Beats me," he shrugged. "She went to say hello to my mom, so I might run into her anyway. She hasn't changed."

"True love never seems to. She'll always be just as perfect to you as she was in high school."

"You sound like the wise elderly character in a romance novel."

Azure shrugged dismissively, "Who knows maybe I am. I bet she has changed more than you think. For all you know she has a fiance waiting for her." She looked at the young man out of the corner of her eye an snorted when his face dropped into a scowl.

"She does not! She would have told me."

"Did a twenty-eight year old man just _whine_ at me?"

"No," Soul sulked.

Azure went back to cleaning the mantel and Soul found his way to the cart with cleaning products. "Is she going with you tonight?" She asked as Soul began reading labels on various cans of sprays and bottles of liquid.

He shrugged again, "If I can get her to stay around that long."

"So what's your plan exactly? Sweep her off her feet again, court her, marry her, pop out a few baby Evans and live happily ever after?"

Soul smiled, "Basically. But when you say it, it sounds impossible." He set down a can of spray on the cart.

"Good luck. Maybe you should go find her before your mother scares her off with wedding plans."

"Good idea," he replied and turned to take his leave. "Bye mom," he called.

"Don't be an idiot," she threw over her shoulder. He knew she meant, "Don't mess this up."

Soul had just enter the hallway and turned a corner when he spotted Sebastian, "Your mother would like you to join her and Miss Maka in the aviary. Though only the lord knows why," he added.

Soul walked past him, "Is that woman insane! The doctor told her to stay warm and indoors." For all the complaining he did about his parents he still loved them dearly.

It took a few minutes to walk to the other side of the house where the aviary was located. He walked through the door of the expansive white piano room and out to the backyard. Before his mother had gotten sick one of the few things she enjoyed, outside of business and entertaining high society, had been gardening. So the huge lawn had always been perfectly manicured and she had personally helped with the planting each season. Once illness had over taken her though she wasn't able to help as much so instead she had, had a glass aviary installed in the middle of the garden so she could watch people plant her flowers.

A winding stone path led to the aviary from the piano room. The aviary itself reminded most people of a birdcage. It's base was an octagon which housed a round metal table, a Victorian style blue and gold couch, and various exotic plants which were sustained by the humid environment. The base portion was roofed by a tall glass dome that separated the birds from the bottom portion.

Soul reached the door and pushed it open after shaking the snow off his jacket and hair. He was met with humid air, the heavy scent of his mother's perfume, and the sound of the ladies laughter. He removed his jacket and set it on the spiral staircase that led to the hatch that closed the birds off from the bottom. He made his way to the opposite end, the two women seemingly undisturbed by his entrance as they laughed. He leaned over his mom and kissed the top of her head paying extra attention to the temperature that her body let out.

"Oh Soul," she greeted him by turning and cupping his cheek. "I thought you were avoiding me in the East Wing with Azure." She smiled sheepishly. "Have you been eating? You look thin, darling."

"I should be asking you the same thing," Soul replied evenly.

Aurora sighed, "Honestly, I'm fine."

"You feel warm. You should be in the house. Sleeping."

His mother snickered. "Me and Maka were just talking about the time she fell asleep on her laptop and woke up hours later with the letter 'H' typed into forty-six solid pages," she began to laugh until Soul exhaled loudly. He must have had a look on his face because she continued, "I guess you had to be here. Maka tells it much better anyway."

"I guess so," Soul looked over to Maka, "Like the aviary?"

She smiled and felt suddenly to aware that she had removed her jacket leaving her shoulders bare. "Yes, Mrs. Evan was telling me about the heating system that allows for the tropical birds."

He smiled thinking "_Of course she would find that interesting"._ "Did she take you upstairs?" He looked up through the reinforced glass floor that separated the birds from them.

Maka's eyes followed suit. "No. She didn't want to upset you more by using the stairs."

He turned to his mother, "At least you did that much."

"It's not my intention to die," Aurora teased. Her hair was braided down her back and curled delicately around her hip and rested on her thigh. She had gotten thinner, he could tell because her cheeks had become more hollow. Even in the warm environment she was wearing thick jeans and a large oversized sweater of his fathers. She still looked youthful when she smiled and the sparkle in her eyes never left but she was weak: frail even.

Soul tucked his hands into his pockets, "It's not my intention to let you," he muttered. He blushed when he heard Maka giggle.

"Well go on take her up. I'll wait here," she took a sip of her tea.

"C' mon Maka," Soul said offering his hand to help her up.

She politely took it but immediately retracted it once up so she could straighten her skirt. They began to climb he stair and Soul undid the latch to the floor hatch. "Remember the ceiling is transparent you two," Aurora called casually.

Maka blushed while Soul simply sighed in aggravation as he stepped up on the glass floor. He offered his hand to her again to help her up but he tighten his grip refusing to let her take it away.

Soul kicked the hatch shut with his foot. Birds flew over tops of them to various bushes and small potted trees, all synthetic of course. Birds squawked all around them, "Soul," Maka began as she looked at their clasped hands but was cut off when a large red bird flew overhead causing her to scream in surprise and press closer to Soul.

He tried to stifle his smile but couldn't, "It's just a bird, Maka"

Her cheeks flushed and she stepped away. She had decided not to acknowledge his hand. "I was just surprised, that's all."

Soul snorted and then whistled a high pitched note. A moment latter a small blue bird came over. Soul offered his arm to his friend who perched on it gracefully. "This is the bird I bought for the aviary. It answers to my whistle."

"Wow, that's impressive," Maka said looking at the bird in awe.

Soul shrugged, "Want to hold him?"

Maka's head shot up in alarm. "What?"

"Here, just hold out your arm," he encouraged at he placed himself in front of her, without releasing her hand. He could see the hesitation in her face but she did hold it up mimicking his own arm.

The bird saw the offered perch and hopped across the small gap between their forearms. Maka smiled and looked up to Soul. "He's cute,"she breathed looking back to the bird.

"Not by comparison," he mumbled.

She blushed but let out a steady breath, "I'm sorry. I was distracted what was that?" She had heard him clearly but she was unsure how to respond so she played it off. What was she doing here. Every fiber of her being was telling her to retreat but she couldn't leave him, not yet.

"Nothing. Watch this." Soul puckered his lips and let out a short string of notes. The bird perked up and looked at Soul who repeated the same notes.

After a moment the bird repeated him perfectly. Soul added another small string and the bird recited both together. The melody sounded familiar to Maka, though it was hard to place.

"What is that, it sounds familiar."

Soul scratched he neck. "It should, it's the song I wrote for you."

Maka's jaw dropped. The song Soul had played for her that day in the piano room when they had first kissed and become a couple. He had written it down?

"I didn't know you recorded it," she said meekly.

"I never recorded it. And I didn't write down the notes till after," Soul paused. "Well after everything." He looked at the bird not really wanting to see Maka's eyes.

"What's the title of the song?"

Soul's head popped up with wide eyes and a surprised expression. "Oh, it's called Emerald Trance."

"Emerald Trance," Maka repeated slowly so each syllable rolled off her tongue. Suddenly the bird flew away causing Maka to tighten her hold on his hand in surprise and Soul and her were left standing facing each other. Both of them, despite being grown adults, blushed at their proximity.

Soul held her cheek in his hand and she stared back at him as he rubbed his delicate finger over her cheek bone. Both of their hearts beat in rapid unison.

"Play it for me," Maka requested.

Soul dropped his hand from her face and interlaced their fingers with the other.

He opened the hatch and they made their way down the stairs. "Mom," Soul called out. "We're-" He looked around to find his mother had left. _Dammit_, how long had they been up their? - Ten, fifteen minutes? "Fuck, that woman is going to turn my hair gray."

Maka inhaled to refute that but Soul cut her off, "I am aware my hair is white."

She smiled, "Okay."

He dropped her hand and swiftly walked across the room to grab her jacket hanging on the chair. "Here," he said walking back. He held the jacket open for her as she got it on.

He grabbed his own jacket and did the same. Soul grabbed her hand and they left the aviary. They walked briskly to escape the cold. They entered the piano room but both ignored the ivories. Soul wanted to find his mother and reprimand her for leaving, and Maka knew this so she followed.

"I swear. She better not have made herself sick."

"Soul, I'm sure she's fine."

He stopped and breathed, "You're right. But I still need to find her."

After they had looked in all the rooms on the west side of the mansion Soul finally spotted a maid exiting the lavatory. "Um," he called not sure of the maids name. "Have you seen my mother?"

The maid stopped short and curtsied, "Master Evans, I haven't seen her in the last twenty minutes or so, but I left her in the kitchen."

Soul groaned, now they had to go to the front of the house. They walked slower as they made their way to the kitchen. When they stepped over the thresh hold they simultaneously released the others hand as to not provoke questions. "Mom! What are you doing?"

Soul rushed in and went to his mother who was standing on a step ladder to reach the plates on the top shelf. "I was hungry, so I came in here to make myself lunch since Julio has the day off," she answered stepping off the ladder.

Maka took a seat at the bar. The kitchen was just as she remembered. She smiled as she thought of her first morning there when Soul had made them pancakes.

"You should have told me you were leaving. What if you had tripped, or worse, had an attack?"

Aurora sighed and planted her hands on her hips. "Soul. I am _sick _not dying. I appreciate your concern, but I don't need you breathing down my neck every time you see me get up from the couch." Aurora took the plate from him and served herself a grilled cheese sandwich from a frying pan on the stove. She kissed her sons forehead, "Besides, you looked busy." She shrugged and went to sit next to Maka.

"I know you aren't dying. But I just want you to be careful." He leaned on the bar. "What time is it?" He asked.

Aurora looked at the womanly watch on her wrist. "One-seventeen. Why don't you two stay for dinner. We could order out, or go to a restaurant."

Soul shook his head, "Sorry Mom, we have plans." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Maka stare at him in irritation.

"Please, darling? It isn't often you come to visit," Aurora pleaded

Maka spoke, "Are you sure we can't stay? I mean I wasn't _aware we_ had plans."

"Yes, I'm sure. But we can stay a little longer. I have a gig tonight."

Aurora exhaled, "I guess it can't be helped then."

Soul's phone began to ring and the two women looked at him. He removed it from his pocket and looked at the screen. **Black Star** rolled across the screen. "Excuse me, I have to answer this." Soul stepped out of the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Soul! I lost it!" Black Star sounded genuinely worried as he yelled.

"Whoa, calm down. What's wrong? What did you lose?" He heard the phone clatter to the ground before it was picked up again.

"The ring! I can't find it and Tsubaki is going to be home any – Oh! Tsubaki hey!" The conversation was muffled but Soul could hear Tsubaki in the background.

"Black Star, is something wrong?"

"No! No. What would make you think that?" Soul could feel the nervousness. "I thought you were going shopping with Liz and Patty today."

"I already did. I just wanted to get home so I could get ready for dinner tonight. And I'm kind tired."

"Tired? Why don't you go get a massage?"

"We can't afford that. Black Star is everything okay?"

"Um, no. Actually, I was working out and I, um, pulled a muscle!" Soul laughed out loud.

"Oh dear. Do you want me to go get some ointment?"

"Yes," Black Star drew out. "Can you get it from the herbal store you like. That stuff works great!"

"Yeah, but it's kind of far away. It will take a while."

"That's fine I'll ice it."

"Okay," Soul heard the sound of gentle lips smacking. "I'll be back in about an hour."

"Bye!" Soul heard a door close. "Soul man, you still there?"

"Yeah, are you okay? I thought you were going to have a heart attack."

"Can you come over and help me please?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Okay! See you in twenty!" The line went dead and Soul exhaled. Guess they couldn't stay.

Soul reentered the kitchen just as his mother was saying, "So Maka, are you seeing anyone?"

The young woman flushed, "Well-"

"C' mon, Maka we have to go. There's a crisis I have to take care of."

She stood, "Something wrong?"

"No just a small crisis. Sorry Mom," He said looking to his mother.

The white-haired woman sighed, "Alright. But please take your car. The snow is really starting to come down."

"Fine Mom," Soul gathered his mother in a hug. "I'll come over later this week for dinner. Relax, at least until dad gets home." He kissed the top of her head. "Bye."

* * *

><p>AN: So like I said weird place.<p>

Honestly I see myself writing another 6 pages so bear with me, it's almost complete.

Also~ I know I'm an undeserving creep but if somebody wants to draw something for this story I will cry tears of joy.


	9. Becasue Your Hearts in Beat With Mine

AN: I'm going to stop promising these things and the "last" chapter because it never works out that way. I really like this chapter. It's 10 pages so it's what I consider a chapter length. I know the last chapter was kinda boring for some of you. I mean seriously, ONE, review. But I'm not complaining I'm just a bit perplexed. I'm going to attribute it to the fact the 'chapter' felt unfinished and didn't accomplish any real plot point so it fell flat. Though it was still needed. Back to my point, I have no idea if this fic will ever end. It just keeps growing because what should be simple plot points to accomplish want to grow into solo chapters. So, no promises but if my skill we permit me this is going to maybe end at ELEVEN chapters. Don't quote me though.

Anyway this chapter is so fluffy it makes me vomit.

* * *

><p>The two adults walked out of the kitchen to the attached garage. The garage was large enough to fit five cars, but there were only four present. Soul's sleek black charger detailed with a gray pinstripe, his mother's small powder blue Porsche that she used to drive, two similar town cars that the chauffeurs used, and the missing car was his father's personal car. They went to the middle where Soul's car was located. He opened Maka's door for her and she sat gracefully before he shut it.<p>

It was amazing to her how easily they had fallen back into rhythm. Expecting the other to be there when they turned or when words weren't needed to let her know what he was thinking. He was just as confused as her. Wasn't he? However he was more likely to rush forward into the web of emotions and questions than she was. They would either become tangled in the sticky strings and be eaten or come out clean on the other side.

The garage door opened and they pulled out. "Why do you keep your car here," Maka asked to make conversation.

"There's limited parking at the apartment. They only give you one parking space so I keep the car here because I use it less."

"Your mom," she stated after a minute or two of silence.

"What about her?" Soul nonchalantly grabbed Maka's hand.

She stared at their cupped hands as she spoke. "What exactly is wrong with her?"

"Ah. She got pneumonia a few years ago. It completely tore up her lungs. She was in the hospital a long time. Fortunately she recovered, but nowadays her lungs don't work right. She won't tell me the extent of her illness, which worries me."

"I can understand that. So who was on the phone?"

"Black Star. He lost something."

Maka blinked at him causing him to glance over at her, "And we're going to help him?"

"That's the plan," he smiled before turning back to the road.

Soul was beginning to feel self conscious. Why was he holding her hand? What had prompted him to do that? Instinct? "Is it okay for me to do this?"

Maka looked at him in alarm, "Do _what_?"

He pointedly looked at their hands and her gaze followed.

"Oh. I don't see why not." She turned away blushing. "It feels comfortable. Surprisingly," she laughed out. Maka didn't want to think about her flight tomorrow and was already disregarding her better judgment in favor of allowing herself to get swept up in Soul. That was okay. They were adults after all. They had a past that had imprinted on both of them enough to make things _natural_ between them.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" Maka asked easily after a few minutes of silence.

Soul tightened his grip on her hand. "No. Not currently. I've had a few, maybe five. Nothing to serious. I think my longest relationship was eight months."

Maka looked at him a bit surprised that he hadn't had more. "What happened?"

"Who knows? It just didn't feel right. It felt _flat_."

"I know how that feels."

Soul arched his eyebrow, "So you don't have a boyfriend?"

"Not since last year."

"What happened there."

Maka looked at him and her green eyes sparkled as she smiled. "It felt flat." Her answer made Soul's heart race.

They turned into the parking lot of Black Star's town house after a few more minutes of mindless conversation, mostly about each others parent, and Soul found a parking spot. They walked hand in hand to the door which was thrown open before they could even knock. "Soul! Oh God! I still can't find it!"

Soul stepped into the house, Maka behind him, "How did you lose it?"

"Well I practicing proposing in the kitchen and then she called to tell me Liz had seen you at a coffee shop this morning with a girl that looked like-"

Maka cleared her throat.

Black Star calmed down and looked at the woman behind Soul. "A girl that looked like Maka." An awkward moment passed, "Hi Maka, I guess you were the woman. Sorry I didn't notice you before." He was a bit dumbfounded.

"Probably," she replied. "Are you proposing to Tsubaki?"

The blue haired man scratched his head. "Maybe. Maybe not. It depends. Can you keep a secret?"

Maka nodded in reply.

"Then, yes. The great Black Star has decided to allow Tsubaki the honorable title as wife and to forever bask in my greatness!"

Maka rolled her eyes and looked to Soul who snorted. "Well then I guess we should look for it."

The three adults went to the kitchen and got on their hands and knees. "Jeez Black Star, is the stone microscopic or something?" Maka teased after having been on the ground for ten minutes.

"No! Soul was there when I bought it. Tell her Soul!" His friend demanded.

Soul sighed as he peered under the stove, "It's not microscopic."

"See told you-"

"What's the next step up from that?"

Black Star grunted in irritation, "Some friend you are. Maka comes back and you turn into mister sarcastic!"

"Shut up Black Star. Besides I think I found it."

The others got up and came over to the stove, "No way! I looked under there like four times!"

"I think it's probably easier to see with the light coming in at a different angle than earlier," Maka suggested.

Soul tried to reach it but found that his arm became to thick. "Maka do you think you can reach it?"

The blonde woman stuck her hand under the elevated stove and felt around until she felt a metal ring. She grabbed it and slid it out. The ring was small something a middle class family could afford. It was simple and elegant but still breathtaking, much like Tsubaki. She could tell by looking at it that Black Star had put a lot of thought into simply choosing a ring. The band was thin gold and a single square cut diamond sat on top. "Wow it's beau-"

Suddenly the door opened and Tsubaki walked in. "Black Star! I'm home!" She called before rounding the corner into the kitchen. She stopped short and yelped. "Oh my god! Maka! What are you doing here? In my house. On the ground?" she questioned as she became increasingly confused.

Maka tucked he ring into her palm. "Oh um, I met up with Soul today and I, um-"

"She wanted to surprise you!" Black Star interjected.

"I didn't even know you were in town." Tsubaki tilted her head in confusion.

Maka smiled uneasily. "It was a last minute thing, Azusa surprised me with the plane ticket. I wasn't going to be here long and it was mostly business so I didn't want to make plans I wasn't sure I could keep. Sorry." The blonde perked up a bit when she saw Tsubaki was till confused, "But when I realized I had time today after my meeting with Soul I convinced Black Star to help me surprise you!"

The other woman smiled, "Oh! So you didn't need the ointment, Black Star?"

"Nu-huh. I just needed to distract you for a bit."

"It's so wonderful to see you!" the busty woman exclaimed as she turned her attention to Maka.

Maka inched her way up the stove as the rest of them stood as well. She clasped her hands behind her. "I'm glad you're happy to see me." Suddenly she felt Soul's finger prying at her hands. She opened her hand and he took the ring and put in his pocket but not before running his finger over her palm.

The soon to be fiance smiled, "Well this is great! I really was surprised." The women approached each other and embraced tightly. "Well I'll take these things to the bedroom," Tsubaki said as they broke apart.

"I'll help you!" Black Star offered quickly. The couple began to walk away and Black Star tossed his jacket on the table. He looked over his shoulder to make vague gestures which amounted to, "Put the ring in my coat pocket."

Soul caught on to what his friend was trying to say and approached the table. He reached into the right hand pocket and pulled out a ring box. He deposited the ring into it's rightful place and put it back into the coat.

"They're so happy," Maka commented matter-of-factually.

Soul looked at her, "What makes you say that?"

"He looks at her like," she paused, _what the hell is coming out of my mouth? _"He looks at her like she's the only person on the Earth. Like she's the reason he breathes. And she looks at him the same way. I mean I usually see her when I come to town but I've always avoided Black Star."

He raised an eyebrow, "Because of me?"

"Mmm-hmm," she confirmed. She couldn't help but think about what use to be 'them'.

"I have a fantastic idea!" Tsubaki announced as she walked back in the room. "Why don't you two come to diner with us to dinner! We're going to a fancy restaurant over in The District." Her smile glowed as she looked expectantly at her friend

Black Star stood behind her and a look of alarm crossed his face before he approached his girlfriend, but it was to late.

Maka sputtered causing Tsubaki's face to fall. "Well, you see, I don't have any clothes suitable for such an expensive place," she rushed out quickly.

Her friend laughed, "Oh that's perfect! Let's go shopping! It'll give us time to catch up."

What could she do at this point. She had given her excuse and it had been successfully countered her only options now were to refuse the invitation and watch the earlier lie of surprising her fall through or accept. Maka smiled, "That sounds great! Are you sure we're not intruding?"

"Of course not, right Black Star?" She turned to her boyfriend who was busy rubbing his neck and concentrating on the ground. "Right?"

He looked up, "Yeah, no problemo. Sweetheart why don't you go get the keys from the bedroom so you and Maka," he said the woman's name with a tint of venom, "can go shopping."

"I'll grab my coat too. We better hurry," Tusbaki said turning her attention to her longtime friend. "The reservations are at seven-thirty." She turned and left the kitchen again.

"Dammit," Black Star said once Tsubaki was out of ear shot. "Not that I don't want you guys there but I don't want you guys there. 'Don't have clothes?' is that the best excuse you could come up with Maka? You couldn't of said something like you had a date with Soul?"

Maka blushed an folded her arms defensively across her chest, "I was under pressure okay? What did you want me to tell her we had to go after _you _had just said we were here to surprise her?"

Soul groaned and stepped up next to Maka. He gently pulled her away from Black Star a bit defensively. "Ten years later and you guys _still _can't act civil over petty crap. Listen, I'll take care of it. I'll just call the restaurant."

"How will tha-," the other male began to ask when Tsubaki walked back into the room.

"All ready Maka?" Tsubaki asked pulling on a thick tan trench coat with a fur lined hood.

Soul glanced pointedly at his friend. "Babe, let me check your tires. I don't want you skidding."

"Oh. Okay. Just come outside when your ready Maka," she said with a smile before following Black Star outside.

Soul sighed, "Sorry you got dragged into this, here take my card." he extracted his wallet and took out his credit card but not without protest.

"Soul really. I have money now, I _am _a lawyer. I mean I might not have as much money as you but I can buy myself a nice dress."

He stepped closer and took her hand so her palm faced up and he set the card in it. "I insist. There will be influential people there to both of our careers and they will know the value of what you are wearing. And though you have money, I don't want you spending it because Black Star did something stupid and now we're being dragged to dinner. Go to one of the boutiques in The District and buy something insanely expensive. And shoes to go with it."

Grudgingly she shoved the card in her pocket. "Fine but I'll pay you back. And you shouldn't be sorry. Black Star's right, I should have come up with a better excuse. You think calling the restaurant will really work?"

Soul looked at her bemused.

"I guess you're right. Well I better get going, Tsubaki is waiting for me." Something about the familiarity of the statement and the ease at which it was said propelled both adults to lean towards each other as if to kiss goodbye. However Maka caught herself and took a generous step back. "Bye Soul."

He straightened he posture and rubbed his neck a bit confused as to what had just happened, "Uh, yeah, bye Maka." 'Bye,' the word sounded so final like this was the last time her would see her so he couldn't help the misplaced panic in his chest. "Hey, I'll see you when you get back."

Maka smiled solemnly, knowing the man well enough to know that he had just felt the same as she had. "Yeah, I'll see you then too." With that she walked out of the apartment and shut the door behind her quickly. She collapsed against the door and exhaled heavily.

"Took you long enough. It's freezing out here, ya know?" Black Star asked; he was leaning against the wall to the right of the door. "I use to wonder about you two. Like, why he would put up with you, not that you're a bad person and you know I have respect for you, your drive and determination. But now I realize why. He did it because you make him happy by just being there. Seriously, I haven't seen him genuinely happy in, well, since you. It's like he breathes for you or something, I don't know." He sighed, "And it's sad because he's been breathing for you all these years, but it's sadder because you've been breathing for him too. You use to call me an idiot all the time, but you know what a real idiot is? - Somebody who's to afraid to admit to themselves who keeps them alive when the person is right in front of them."

Maka just stood there a moment and absorbed everything Black Star had just said. Had he over heard her talking with Soul or had he actually seen that between them. "I should go to the car," she said to excuse herself. She walked out to the parking lot and looked around until she saw an affordable blue Prius with white smoke coming out of the tailpipe. Tsubaki waved Maka over and the blonde jogged over the the car nearly dropping into the passengers seat.

She leaned forward dramatically and dropped her head against the dashboard. "You guys never change," Tsubaki commented as the car began to move. "Should I bother to ask or just-"

"I don't know what I'm doing Tsubaki! I tried so hard to avoid him. To stay out of this mess. Is it even a mess?"

"Where are we going?"

"Oh, The District. Soul gave me his card, only because he insisted though."

"So what exactly got you into this situation?" Asked Tsubaki in a slightly amused manner.

Maka leaned back in her seat annoyed, "It all started because Azusa insisted I attend the winter benefit to meet a potential employer..." Thirty-five minutes later the two women were pulling up to an upscale boutique.

"Wait!- You are telling me that while me and Black Star were outside you and Soul _almost_ kissed?" Tsubaki turned off the car and put her keys in her purse.

"Yeah," Maka blushed.

"Well what are you going to do about it?"

"What can I do? I live in Chicago, and-"

"And?"

"It's just all to fast." Maka was silent a minute, "Let's go do this dress thing." She pushed the car door open and both of them rushed inside.

Two and a half hours and three upscale stores later the woman returned to the apartment laughing. After they had talked about the current and most relevant topic the drifted to lighter conversation, it was as if they never spent time apart. Though there were times when Tsubaki would look over to Maka while they were shopping and see her stare at a dress just a little to long, lost in thoughts that the taller woman knew were Soul.

Black Star and Soul were in the kitchen when they returned a bag of chips nearly empty in the middle of the table. "No! I'm telling you man she totally feels the same way about you!"

Maka stopped short as she came into the kitchen. She fixed her mouth into a tight line and blushed hard. It's not that she wasn't willing to address what had happened but it was her incident to address with Soul, not that she hadn't expected the two men to talk about it, as she and Tsubaki had, but to walk in on the conversation was embarrassing. The embarrassment was so over whelming that she couldn't even speak so instead she walked to the only bedroom.

The woman of the house sighed and hung her head as she raised her fingers to her forehead. "Black Star, you don't need to talk about important and private things so loudly. You'll still get your point across."

"Tsubaki, I'm sorry. I shoulda remembered." Black Star said standing from the table.

"I'm sorry too, Tsubaki. I know how much it takes to calm her down. I should have kept him quiet." Soul said stretching his arms above his head.

"No matter. It can't be fixed now. Why don't you guys go get ready at Soul's apartment and we'll do a girls' thing here. Just to take a little pressure off." She suggested with a smile.

"You know me and Maka don't have to go right Tsubaki, I mean if we are just becoming a problem we don't want to ruin your night."

"You and Maka are not a problem. Besides she already bought the dress."

Soul smacked his lips, "You're right. We'll pick you two up at seven. 'Star go grab your suit."

Black Star went to the laundry room to grab his suit and then the two of them left. "This isn't turning out anything like how I thought it would," he said as they walked to Soul's car.

"I really am sorry that we fucked up your night because of our problems," Soul replied.

"Wouldn't be the first time," his friend laughed.

Soul looked at the blue haired man out of the corner of his eye, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Remember the time you first felt up Maka and you called me at midnight freaking out because she had started crying?"

"Yeah?"

"Well," Black Star dragged out, "That was mine and Tsubaki's three month anniversary."

Soul shook his head in irritated disbelief, "Why do you even remember this?"

"And the other time when Maka fell asleep with you and you woke up at like eleven o'clock and she was gone so you had me help you look for her all over town? -That was the first time we had sex."

"Oh god."

"And then the time you two finally did it was the night I told her I loved her."

"Wow. I'm a shit friend."

Black Star shook his head, "Nah. You're my best friend and you needed me."

Soul swallowed, "What about _that _night?"

"You mean when you guys broke up?" Soul didn't respond so Black Star continued. "That was the first time I saw her cry."

"Cry?- What was she crying about?"

Black Star inhaled, "She said something like, 'I hate to see such beautiful things fall apart.' Or something like that. She was upset that you guys didn't make it."

Soul was silent, not unusual for him. "I already know you think she has some sort of feeling for me but do you really think it's possible to just pick up where we left off?"

Black Star reclined in his chair, "I think for most people I would answer 'No' but you guys are different. Listen man, I know you want to do something and you want to act on what you feel but you're scared to put her off or get rejected but how else are you supposed to find out if you don't at least try?"

"It's not that simple," Soul replied.

"No, it is," Black Star said definitively. "I'm just saying don't sit around and do nothing." He turned his attention to the stereo and cranked it up and instantly the car was flooded with sound.

Soul turned into the gated complex he lived in a few minutes later. "So what do you suggest I do?"

"Pft. You're the ideas man."

"Some help you are."

~o~

Black Star and Soul arrived promptly at seven and exited the car. It was strange it was almost like the four were about to go out on a group date and the guys were picking up the girls, but this wasn't the case.

Both of them stood outside the door and Black Star leaned in to Soul, "Should we knock?"

"I was just wondering the same thing," the other replied. Soul took a deep breath and exhaled, "Alright, let's knock and then we can head to the cars and me and Maka will meet you two there. Sound like a plan?"

"That's better than anything I got," Black Star replied before knocking on his own door. A few moments later they both heard the unmistakeable sound of the door being unlocked and following that were greeted with a flushed Tsubaki.

"Hi guys," she said flashing a smile and pulling the door open to let the two in. "Maka they're here!" She called back into the apartment.

"Are you ready for and evening of unparalleled godly magic, milady?" Black Star questioned stepping forward, taking Tsubaki's hand, and kissing her knuckles.

She laughed a bit uneasily, a thin veil to her embarrassment. "Black Star, was that really necessary?" Tsubaki questioned as a light blush crossed her cheeks.

"When a woman looks as beautiful as you do, yes it is." Black Star punctuated his point by gently kissing his girl.

Soul looked on at the two who had seemed to have tuned out their surroundings in favor of each other. He couldn't even begin to imagine how his best friend felt at that moment as he stared into the eyes of the woman he was proposing to within the next two hours. He couldn't help but feel a bit jealous, it seemed that a phase of their love story was coming to an end and his was put on pause. Regardless he had to agree with Black Star, Tsubaki did look beautiful tonight. She wore a deep red, a-line gown with a dramatic plunge that was tastefully trimmed in rhinestones and cut over her breasts and extended to her waist. The back swept low to expose much of her milky skin and the dress was only held up by two straps also studded in rhinestones that crossed over the back and attached to the fabric resting low on her hips. On one wrist she wore white bangles and in the opposite hand she clutched a small red purse. Her hip length hair had been left loose and periodically curled into ringlets that were held out of her face by a pin on the right side of her head that was adorned with a singular white pearl that matched her necklace and earrings.

After a moment of staring into his love's eyes Black Star spoke up, "We should get going." He turned and went to the coat closet and grabbed a plush white jacket that he helped Tsubaki into.

"Aren't we waiting for Soul and Maka?" She asked turning to Black Star.

"No they're going to meet us there," he replied taking her hand.

Tsubaki looked to Soul, "Are you sure? We could wait."

"No, it's okay we'll be fine. I'll lock up with the key on top of the door frame when we leave."

"Alright then. Bye Soul. Bye Maka," she called into the house. A moment later the door closed and the apartment was silent. It was then that he could hear Maka shuffling around down the hall.

"Maka, c' mon we can't fall to far behind!"

"I'm coming! It's just that-" Maka called back.

Soul sighed and rubbed his eyes in irritation, "Do I need to come help you?"

"Actually yes," she replied only now she was standing at the end of the hallway.

Though he would never admit it Soul momentarily forgot how to breathe as he was so caught up in her indisputable beauty. The deep sapphire blue of her gown caused her eyes to glow an intense green. Her dress had a sweetheart neckline and and a bodice made of tight draping silk fabric that all came together under her ribs where there was a diamond studded flower type design. But the show stopper was the hip high split on the left side of the dress that exposed Maka's long leg.

"Soul! Earth to Soul, are you going to help me or not?"

He snapped back from his fantasy world and looked at Maka's face. He could tell she was nervous and probably analyzing his expression to see if he approved of the dress. "Oh, yeah. What do you need help with?"

"Here," she held out her hand and he did the same. She dropped a necklace into his palm. "I can't put it on myself.

The necklace she had handed him was a simple square cut diamond on a silver chain. "Turn around," he breathed. She did as asked and he brought the chain around the front of her. Out of instinct she lifted her hair which she had straightened and brought the sides back to a pony tail that was curled into tight and loose ringlets of various sizes and decorated with baby's breath.

Soul could hardly concentrated as Maka's scent invaded him. Surrounded him. She smelled as she always had and the scent brought back much welcomed memories. Eventually he got the clasp but lingered as he took in her slender neck, he could so easily kiss the space that she was willingly exposing to him but she spoke.

"So I take it you like to dress?" Her voice was slightly nervous but teasing all the same.

Soul released the chain and it fell into it's rightful place. "No, what gave you that idea?" He teased back.

"You're a jerk," she laughed. She turned around and handed him the long black jacket she had bought for the night and handed it to Soul so he could help her into it. Once done he took the satchel she had been carrying all day and was now stuffed with her clothing.

He smiled warmly at her, "If I'm such a jerk why do you keep coming back?"

"Oh, don't flatter yourself."

The two left and made their way to the car after locking the apartment. "So what exactly is the plan?" Maka asked as Soul helped her into the low car.

"Well," Soul began to answer as he got in on the other side. "we're going to meet them at the restaurant where the host is going to tell them that he can't change the reservation for two-"

"That's it? Then we go home?" She asked quickly. "What a waste of a dress."

Soul was backing out of the parking space as he answered her, "No. That's not it. And even if it was that dress was not a waste. Once we get there we're going to relax in the bar an wait for my cue."

Maka raised an eyebrow at his words. She looked out the window as they began to drive. "I thought you didn't like the dress."

Soul shot her a side glance, "What man wouldn't like that dress on you."

She smiled to herself, "Flattery will get you nowhere, Evans."

"Oh is that so Miss Albarn?" Soul asked with a predatory smirk.

Maka felt a shiver rush through her causing gooseflesh to rise as the term rolled out of his mouth. Her heartbeat quickened and she gulped deciding to continue her resolve. "Yes."

Soul brought the car to a stop at the next red light and turned all his attention to her. With a simple word he had accepted the challenge to prove her wrong. A small smile crossed his lips and something resembling lust rushed in Maka's blood. "Maka, you look absolutely beautiful tonight I could just spend the rest of the night staring at you but even that wouldn't be enough." It was then that he took her hand and in the same fashion that Black Star had with Tsubaki he kissed Maka's hand. He looked back to her face and was thoroughly satisfied to see it was scarlet. The light they were at turned green and he interlaced their fingers.

Maka let her hand be held and soon enough she was clutching his fingers as well. "I guess it can help you sometimes," she mumbled.

The two drove in a neutral silence. Soul would occasionally rub circles on the back of Maka's hand with his thumb and she would reassure him, for what?- neither was entirely sure, by squeezing his hand in return. In the silence all noise became amplified. The hum of the engine resonated through the car's cab. The soft melody of smooth jazz floated in the air undisturbed. And two hearts beating in unison thumped in their respective owner's ears and those owner's prayed that the other couldn't hear.

Not long after the car came to a stop and Soul reluctantly released Maka's hand so he could get out. As he rounded the car he dropped his keys into the valet's hands before opening Maka's door and offering her his hand which she delicately took.

It was only once she was out of the car that Maka could fully appreciate the restaurant. It was two stories though the entrance was on the second and was reached by walking up a wide off white stone staircase that sat diagonal to the street corner. There was a large wraparound porch that encompassed the higher level and was probably used during the warmer months as an alternative seating area. Large domes capped the building and were lighted in a way that gave off a mysterious ambiance.

As they both came to the second story she saw that even on this cold winter's night the restaurant still employed people to stand outside and open the doors for the guests. Maka could hardly believe the inside was more impressive than the out. The entire inside was done in low lighting, and most of it came from the candles at each table. The dome's were large and spacious inside and had shapes cut away and replaced with glass so on a clear night you could have seen the stars. The dining floor was beyond an archway that had two heavy looking curtains pulled away so they weren't in the way. Currently they were standing in a foyer type area where Soul helped Maka out of her coat while simultaneously glaring at all the men who stopped to gawk. Possessively he pulled her toward himself and placed his hand on her hip.

Maka blushed at the contact but found herself falling into him, as if they fit together.

"Ah, Mr. Evans, it's so good to see you again," said a middle aged man who was obviously the host for the evening. "We already sat your friends and I took the liberty of setting aside a place for you and your date in the lounge."

"Thank you. I really am sorry to trouble you. I trust all the other preparations have been made?" Soul inquired.

"Yes! I will personally tell you when they are almost ready. This way now." The host grabbed two menus and led them through the archway to the dinning floor. The room was square and deep, creating three layers. Each level had tables spaced apart enough to allow for privacy but at the very center there was a piano meant to be played live. One wall was lined entirely with mirrors and she soon discovered behind the wall was the bar which could only be accessed by a narrow hallway to the immediate right of the archway. The previously mentioned mirrors were made of one way glass and from the bar you could see the people dinning.

The bar itself was also rather large and had it's own tables but a more relaxed atmosphere. The host took them to the far end of the counter and set their menus down, "Just order with the barkeep and he'll call in your order. Shall I open up your regular tab, Mr. Evans?"

"Yes, thank you," Soul replied and the host left. He took Maka's hand and helped her into the high bar stool.

Maka crossed her legs and found that no matter which way she did she was showing and unnecessary amount of skin. She tried draping the fabric over her knee so it exposed less of her but found it would drop off anyway. From the corner of her eye she could see Soul smiling at he with an amused expression. "Don't give me that look," she scolded.

"And what look would that be?" Soul questioned with a small laugh.

Maka looked around dramatically, "Oh I don't know. The one where you look like a cross between a hormonal teenage boy and a jerk."

Soul put his elbow on the bar and used his hand to support his head. "Oh, Maka, I'm absolutely crushed." Maka made an annoyed and affirming sound and it fell silent for a second. "If you weren't comfortable wearing the dress why did you buy it?"

She was about to answer when the bartender approached. "Hello, what can I get for you two?"

Soul looked to him and ordered, "I'll have a Scotch. Maka, what do you want?"

She seemed startled to be addressed and not being much of a drinker she ordered the most familiar thing. "I'll have a Long Island Ice Tea."

"I'll give you two time to look over the menu and I'll be back with your drinks."

"Come back with oysters, too," Soul called. He turned back to Maka, "So the dress? Why did you get it?"

"Well for starters I didn't foresee the issue with sitting. And I didn't-" _have to try it on in front of you. _However she couldn't say that at least she didn't want to.

"And what?" Soul prompted.

Maka straitened herself and tried to adjust her dress. "And nothing. Just forget I said anything."

"Unlikely. Tell me. Now," Soul commanded.

Maka smiled teasingly at him. "Or what?"

Soul narrowed his eyes and reached across the gap between them settling a hand on her shoulder.

She raised and eyebrow but became alarmed when his hand began to move up towards her ear. How could he possibly remember after all this time that she was immensely ticklish there? "Soul, stop. Please don't!" His fingertips gently ran up her neck. His hand kept creeping closer to its intended destination and he was almost there and - "I didn't have to try it on in front of you! Okay?" Maka felt her face go scarlet and become even more so as Soul smiled and withdrew his hand only to take her fingers in his.

It was quiet after that. Both of them looked at each other like they were in a trance. Soul became hypersensitive; he could feel just how soft her skin was and the rise and fall of her chest became mesmerizing. Similarly, Maka's skin burned where Soul touched her, she felt frozen and hot all at once, like she could melt at any moment. Both of them wanted to do it; stop time from progressing, etch the image of the other into their mind, continue to live this one moment in silence where they spoke more with their eyes than they ever could in words.

"Okay! One Long Island Iced Tea, a Scotch, and oysters," the bartender said as he set each item down and surprising both patrons. It wasn't until then that either adult realized how hungry they were. "Are you ready to order?"

"Um, yeah." Soul grabbed and set a menu down between them and ordered the first thing that sounded good. "I'll have the smoked pork with all the fixings."

Maka, likewise, did the same, "I'll have the sirloin with bowl of soup on the side." The man nodded, took the menus and left.

"Wow, I didn't realize how hungry I was until now," Maka said making conversation.

"Me either," Soul replied before slurping an oyster. He handed one to Maka.

She took it and tilted her head back slightly before she felt the muscle slide into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed. "You know oysters are and aphrodisiac?"

He smiled cockily,"What exactly are you trying to imply Miss Albarn?" Soul asked as he salted another.

"Oh, nothing," she replied coolly as she took another oyster as well. "Just that you're trying to get me in bed."

Soul chocked on his food and Maka laughed. Normally he would come back with a witty comment about not needing to try but decided against it. "I just thought oysters would be nice."

She smiled solemnly and for the first time she reached out and took his hand. "I know."

The man sitting across from her couldn't help but blush a bit but he wasted no time grasping her hand.

"So what is this about a 'cue'?" Maka asked.

Soul swallowed his food. "Oh! Well, when Black Star first told me he was going to pop the question he asked if I would play piano while he did it. So even if things hadn't turned out this way I would have been here, alone, in the lounge, eating oysters."

"No you wouldn't have."

He raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"You would have found a way to make me come anyway."

Soul smiled to himself, "I guess you caught me."

Maka smiled in return, "Wasn't hard. I might have stuck around anyway." She blushed. _What the fuck did I just say?_ "Oh, um, I just mean that we would have had to have that interview at some point right?" She laughed uneasily.

Soul snorted, "Miss Albarn, did you just flirt with me?"

"No! I would never."

Maka turned away in embarrassment and took a sip of her beverage to ease her stomach.

"Maka," Soul called lightly. "I really am glad you came with me. I thought you hated me all these years. I mean whenever you came back you tried hard to avoid me."

She was facing away from him and Soul could see her blush run all the way down her neck. "How did you know when I was here?" She hadn't tried to deny it, it was true and there was nothing more to it.

"It wasn't hard," he began. "Tsubaki isn't the best liar and Black Star_ is_ my best friend. Plus whenever you come you visit your scholarship family and word gets around in The District."

"I don't hate you," she said facing away. Maka turned her head over her shoulder, "I did for a long time. But that changed."

Soul turned Maka's stool so she faced him. He put his hands on her shoulders and ran them down her arms to her hands that rested in her lap. He grabbed them and brought them to his lips causing hot icicles to run through Maka's blood. "What changed?"

Maka recalled the day she stopped hating Soul very well. It had been the day she had found out the truth about what had happened all those years ago. Not the "truth" she had thought, where Soul was cheating on her; even then that notion was only fueled by insecurity and now that she looked back on it she probably never truly believed that. That had been the truth she had learned that day; she had been so insecure in herself and so untrusting that she had pushed away the boy she loved. Coming to this epiphany had been sudden and had jarred her at the and it was all thanks to the same woman who had given her insecurities the dynamite to explode: Margot.

* * *

><p>AN: Generally I'm not a fan of cliff hangers I try to tie up all my plot points and leave with something to look forward to but not cliff hangers. I bet nobody saw Margot making a reappearance, how's that for 'catching someone off guard'. I wonder what happened? Well not really 'cause I know. Anyway this chapter was originally supposed to include the Margot story but then I would have had to drag out the release date so I could right it to an acceptable stopping point.<p>

Anyway, guys, please review. I know it sounds selfish and everything but I DO appreciate it so much. Lately I have been receiving reviews on earlier chapters and that alone is the reason you have this today. The authors on here write because they love it and sometimes it's nice to know the hours of work you put into a fic is appreciated.

Anyway thanks for reading!

I'll try to update soon! I promise... kinda. :)


	10. Becasue It's All Right

So this chapter starts off with a story. And people will eiter be really happy with it's ending or upset. Oh well. By the by you guys get a present this chapter. Just saying._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chicago was alive that night just as it always was. The wind blew strong causing Maka's scarf to flap behind her as she made he way home from her job as a waitress at a diner a ways away from the University of Chicago campus. She hated the wind but it was better than snow. Snow just reminded her of him and she would become more bitter than usual. Three years later and still the very thought of him would set her teeth on edge and cause her insides to turn in confusion. <em>

_ Sometimes she would think about it and the thought would run past her; maybe she had been wrong. But then she would remember what she had been told and the thought would leave replaced instead with malice. _

_ She reached into her bag and found a can of mace as she turned the corner into a back alley. It was not the safest place for a woman of twenty to be despite her physical accolade but it was the quickest way back to her off-campus apartment. She had tried dorm living but she had entered college so emotionally jaded that she found it hard to connect with people let alone have a roommate. People within her housing area became weary of her and she had gotten a reputation as being cold especially towards men, so people began to avoid her. It wasn't like she cared; living alone left her more time to study even if moving off campus meant she had had to get a job._

_ She was nearing the end of the alley when above her thunder cracked and as if it had been waiting for a cue rain began to pour down in sheets._

_ "Shit," Maka mumbled to herself as she pulled her hood up. The fabric did little to protect her and she was still a ten minute walk away from her apartment and soon enough it was soaked through causing her hair to sick to her face and drip with excess water. _

_ She turned the corner at the end of the alley and ran smack into a person. Both of the fell in to a gathering puddle that was caused by an angled sidewalk._

_ Maka stood first and shouted over the rain, "Are you okay? I'm really sorry." She offered her hand as the person she had run into looked up. The heavy black makeup around the girls eyes ran dramatically down her angular cheeks and mingled with the plum pieces of hair that clung to her face. Her eyes were as red as her smeared lipstick. She had obviously not been expecting to be outside seeing as she wore a thin plain black zip-up hoodie, which was thoroughly drenched and clung to her body; a purple plaid pleated mini skirt adorned with various metal rings and chains; black pantyhose that were torn over a bleeding knee; and unlaced black combat boots. "Margot?" Maka questioned in utter astonishment. _

_ Margot's breath came out in puffs and her lip began to tremble. Her eyes filled with tears but years of being to strong to cry prevented them from falling._

_ She looked pathetic and while ever nerve ending in Maka's body was telling her to leave the woman the kindness inside her kept her feet planted. She knelt in the pouring rain and asked, "Margot, are you okay?"_

_ The other hardened her eyes into a glare. Of all the fucking people in the world Maka Albarn had to see her like this. "Do I fucking look alright?"_

_ "No I guess not," Maka retorted becoming peeved. She stood and turned on her heal to leave but was stopped when a hand grabbed her sleeve._

_ Margot pulled her back forcing Maka to turn so she could take her hand. The blonde helped her up, "Listen, no I'm not alright." Though she had meant it to sound aloof her voice trembled from the cold not from emotion._

_ Maka stared at her for a moment, "C' mon." She couldn't very well leave her there, the long buried inner humanitarian wouldn't allow it._

_ Both of them walked in a silence surrounded by chaos; the chaos of cars, lights, noise, and the ever present rain. Roughly five minute later Maka was letting them into the lobby of her apartment building. The lobby was kind of run down being large enough to hold the community mailbox cubbies on the right wall, an elevator on the left, and the building office at the far end. _

_ Maka felt herself shake but out of routine went to her mailbox. "God dammit it's fucking cold," Margot said while clenching her teeth in an attempt to stop her teeth from chattering. "Can you hurry the fuck up?"_

_ Maka locked up her slot and pressed the button on the elevator but not before saying, "Can you shut the fuck up?"_

_ The others face turned into a feral smile, "Would you look at that? You managed to grow a back bone."_

_ "You're making it extremely difficult to be hospitable to you." Maka said as they boarded the elevator. "I'm cold too so just calm down."_

_ Margot stared intently at the ground in the lift and jumped when she heard the ding alerting her that they had arrived at their intended floor. She followed Maka out and down the hall to the last apartment. It's not that she wasn't grateful for what Maka was doing for her, she just wasn't a person who took kindly to being painted as weak. She had always taken care of herself fighting tooth and nail for every inch she gained. She stood awkwardly after closing the door behind her as she took in the apartment. It was small. The entrance gave way directly to the living room which contained a large, red, corduroy sofa and a brown suede chair which were angled toward the corner where a small television sat on a low entertainment center. To the left was bar in the wall which opened up to the small kitchen. Directly across from her was a doorway that she assumed led to the bedroom._

_ "Well come in." Maka said from the kitchen. She had already kicked her soaked shoes off and removed her coat setting it on the counter. She idly flipped through her mail._

_ "Um, yeah. Thanks." Margot uttered awkwardly. As far as bizarre moments went she never thought this would happen, but there she was kicking off her boots to reveal soaked feet, a result of untied combat boots and relentless rain. She could feel herself shiver even in the warm environment. Her hair was dripping. She held herself closer and she couldn't help but think that had been holding herself together all her life; through foster homes, through her aunt's house, through the hell that had been high school, through watching the very women in the kitchen next to her steal the heart of her first love, and now through this. How could she had been so stupid? - To let this man, one who she had been dating for roughly a year now, protect her and supposedly love her? - Only to find him in bed with another women? Margot had never particularly felt like she was held together properly and seeing that, no, allowing that to happen and hurt her had been a breaking point._

_ Her head shot up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Maka's eyes were wide from being caught off guard, she hadn't expected Margot to react so suddenly. "You looked cold," she said recovering from her small scare and offering the other the mug she was holding. _

_ Margot wiped her eyes, she had not been crying. She took the mug and sipped the hot beverage that instantly warmed the pit of her stomach and ran through her veins. "Thank you," she sniffled and wiped her eyes again with the wet sleeve of her sweater. _

_ Maka was staring at her and she could feel it. She could taste the pity and then she heard it, "Are you okay?" _

_ Hadn't she just asked this question earlier yet there she was being repetitive. Margot began to answer, "No I'm not fucking -" She gulped air and the familiar burning sensation within her nasal cavity that was always preceded by tears started again. She stuttered trying to finish her sentence but no mater how she tried she couldn't._

_ Why? - Why did everyone betray her? Margot just couldn't take it anymore. No person should be this callous, this cold, this defensive, this alienated. But that's how she felt all the time. And finally she found somebody who took her rough edges and loved them only to be reminded why the rough edges were there! They weren't there because life had torn at her but they were meant to keep all the fuckers out._

_ Seconds later her already shaking legs gave out and she was sitting on the carpeted floor silently crying salty tears that shook her shivering body. Somewhere in the back of her mind she thought about how fitting it was that her body was as numb as she was. Then Margot felt two thin arms wrap around her neck and she was being hugged._

_ Maka hadn't known what had overtaken her, this wasn't how she normally acted, at least not anymore. But she couldn't just let this women be so alone when she obviously needed somebody to be there, what that entailed she wasn't entirely sure. _

_ After enough time had passed to cool the hot chocolate Maka had given Margot the blonde spoke, "Your lips are blue."_

_ Margot looked up, seemingly surprised she had be addressed but said nothing. What could she say? She didn't have the energy or the stability to be her regular self so instead she stared at Maka with tears running down her cheeks. "Let's warm you up," the blonde suggested taking the mug and helping Margot to her feet. She led the other to the bathroom located in the bedroom and turned on the shower to a comfortable temperature which she judged by letting the water run over her fingers._

_ Maka wasn't sure how gone Margot was or how much coaxing she would need to act at least engaged so she began helping her by taking her sweater._

_ When Margot's sweater was about halfway off a little bit of herself came back, "Hey!- I can undress myself."_

_ The other backed off. "Sorry, I just didn't know if you were here. I'll grab you some clothes. Towels are under the sink. I'll leave the clothes outside the door." Maka closed the door behind herself and went to her small walk-in closet and changed herself. She threw on a large university sweater and a pair of loose pajama pants. She grabbed something similar for Margot who she could hear showering. _

_ Maka set the clothes where she said she would and went to the kitchen to begin making tea. Over the years she thought about Margot rarely but whenever she did her mood was nothing less than contemptuous. But she felt her resolve begin to weaken; even being as jaded as she was she understood that Margot was a person who had her own issues and a part of her cared. Ever since high school she had held people at arms length and the plum haired women had had a role in that. She had ripped away the ground allowing Maka to fall into who she was now. Yet being around somebody from the era in which she was a bit of a humanitarian had brought back those instincts allowing her to look past her hatred._

_ A while later Margot emerged from the bedroom wearing a gray pullover sweater and blue pajama pants, she held her wet clothing in her arms. "Just throw them in the wash with my clothes," Maka said using her mug to indicate the washer and dryer behind her house guest. _

_ Margot did as told, she wasn't exactly sure how to conduct herself at this point so she just opted for silence. _

_ "Here," Maka said presenting her with another warm beverage only this time it was tea. She took it graciously and followed Maka to the living room after the women had switched off the light in the kitchen. _

_ Maka took a seat on the couch pulling her legs up underneath her and Margot did the same but in the adjacent chair. They sat in relative darkness, the only lighting coming from the various nightlights Maka had plugged into the wall, sipping their teas. _

_ "Once my clothes are done I'll, um, leave I guess," Margot said after a few minutes. She could feel Maka stare at her._

_ "You know when you were crying you kept asking me the same question over and over again, 'Why does everyone betray me?' So forgive me if I'm being rude but I don't think you really have anywhere to go." _

_ Margot was suddenly angry, "And what the fuck do you know Maka? I'm not a charity case and if I was I wouldn't be your charity case."_

_ "I didn't think that! I just know what it feel like to be betrayed." Silence passed between them, "You can stay here. If you want that is."_

_ Silence - more silence. At least one thing was working for them, Maka however had to try to help even if it meant Margot yelling. "So what happened?"_

_ Margot didn't particularly want to talk about her night with some condescending blonde women. But the longer she stared malevolently at Maka the more she realized that despite Maka's jaded exterior she was the same girl from high school. She was the golden child who was dependable and truly cared about your problem even if she didn't quite understand it she would try to help. It was these these qualities Margot hated if only because they had been what had won over Soul. However, her hatred was waning because even if Maka knew nothing about her, her heart was about to overflow and she was powerless to stop it._

_ She could so clearly remember what had happened, She had come home from her shift at a meaningless mediocre job and there was a trail of clothes leading from the hall to the room she shared with her boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend now if she had to guess, and even as she walked she knew what she would find even though she refused to believe it until she saw it. And she did see it: the floozie was draped over him naked in her bed and he was sleeping. The man had had the audacity to sleep. She dropped her bag which made a thud against the ground and walked over to the bed as anger boiled inside of her. He must have sensed her presence because he opened his eyes and tried to make and excuse which was cut off as Margot punched his defenseless balls. The bitch next to him woke up and began to panic and filled the rooms with screams. Margot looked at her with so much accusation the girl had nerve to apologize. She had turned on her heal and began walking out of the apartment despite the fact it was about to pour buckets and she had already retired her coat and boots when she had come in. Even so, the bastard followed her yelling his own apologizes and going on about how he had made a mistake though she hardly even cared as the door slammed behind her and she cast herself into the freezing wind. The rage had grown so hot and unbearable that she began to cry because it seemed like she could never catch a break, she couldn't trust a singular person. Except herself. And after walking about three miles in utter distraught it had begun to rain and she ran into Maka._

_ But now, she was crying again on the floor as huge sobs rocked her body and Maka was there holding her and stroking her hair as she recalled all the hurtful things in her life, maybe not out loud but all the emotions came at her in a tidal wave and were way to much for even a rock to handle._

_ "Shh, it's okay. That guys a bastard and you deserve better," Maka cooed as she tried to calm her. But it only made her cry harder. Here she was sitting in a strangers living room, a stranger who she had wronged so long ago in a desperate attempt to cling to what wasn't hers and suddenly she felt dirty and undeserving of anything._

_ "No. No! It's not true I don't deserve anything! I'm meant to be alone and like this," Margot screamed but Maka only held her firmer and shushed her. Margot didn't deserve kindness with the way she treated people. And she especially didn't deserve kindness from Maka._

_ It took Margot a full hour to calm but when she had she felt refreshed; like she had cried out all of her regrets, insecurities, and betrayals and all the while the blonde woman had been there pulling her to the other side of her break down. Maka had made her another cup of hot something-or-other and she now sat curled in the chair sleep heavy in her eyes. _

_ Maka handed her a mug and she looked at the blonde regretfully. When she had done what she did all those years ago she didn't really know who Maka was and she wasn't sure but she had a feeling she contributed to how the woman was now and for that should could never forgive herself. People like Maka didn't deserve to be treated as she had been by people like her. And so she had to apologize. "Maka, I'm sorry."_

_ The other looked up, "Don't worry about it. It's not and imposition for you to be here and I won't tell anybody."_

_ Margot became slightly irritated if only because her apology had gone misinterpreted. "That's not what I mean you idiot!" She took a breath to steady herself and them firmly yet quietly she said, "I'm sorry about what I said and did to you on the bookshop all those years ago."_

_ Maka's face fell, "Are you kidding me. I deserved that. I was the other woman that asshole was cheating on you with!"_

_ Margot narrowed her eyes, what delusion had she made Maka fall into? "No. That's not what happened. I made that up because I thought I was in love with Soul and I was jealous."_

_ The other sank into the couch. "But he didn't try to stop me and why would he have wanted me when he could have had you?"_

_ "You really believed me didn't you?" Margot rubbed her eyes, "How dumb could you be?"_

_ "I was dumb enough to love him- or at least think I did! When he didn't care about me at all."_

_ "You honestly believe he didn't care about you? He came to my house that night and threw me against a wall to tell me that you were the best thing that had ever happened to him and I was officially on his shit list!" She yelled back. "Listen I really am sorry for what I did. But I was lying and you were looking for a way out by the sound of it."_

_ "B-but," Maka stuttered suddenly feeling sick. Her memory of senior year became clear and Soul's words and actions that had been shrouded in malice and hatred until that moment were revealed for what they had truly been. And then she felt something she hadn't for a very long time when she thought of Soul – she felt warm._

And she still felt warm as she now stared at the man who use too lurk in her mind. He had stayed quiet through her whole rehashing of age old events, but there it was.

"Did you ever see Margot after that?" Soul asked cautiously.

Maka smiled sadly, "Me and her remained friends for a while."

"What happened?"

"She died."

Maka downed he last of her long island. The other woman had become her only friend of sorts after that ordeal even though it was more of Margot going to campus with her and forcing her to be social with somebody because she couldn't, "Live with the idea a blonde idiot threw away her youth over a guy and another stupid but rad girl." Even though Margot had been difficult ninety percent of the they had found a common ground built of what in he past been a mutual distrust that changed into mutual understanding. They had only been friends for over half a year when Margot died. Her mother had found her and even though Margot had hated her mother she still sought the woman's approval and so when her mom asked her to shoot heroin with her she had idiotically accepted. Unfortunately her mother, a seasoned addict who had built tolerance, had given her the same amount as herself and she overdosed.

Soul felt his breath catch. Margot was dead? Though he hadn't thought about her in years, at least in a prolonged fashion, knowing somebody who had been a large part of his youth was dead wasn't a small shock. "How?"

Maka explained to him what had happened and he hit the bar in frustration, "Why would she agree to that?"

"She wanted to please the only parent she had," Maka said signaling the barkeep for another drink, "There were just somethings she couldn't change."

Soul smiled then before looking up at Maka, "I guess we should thank her for bringing us together again, huh?"

Maka laughed at this, "She'd probably agree."

The bartender came over with another Long Island and cleared their plates, "Another, sir?" He offered when he saw Soul had finished his own drink.

"No thank you, show time should be right around the corner. And I need to drive the drunk home," he replied throwing a thumb towards Maka.

"Who are you calling a drunk you stuck up bastard?" Maka snorted and glanced and the bartender. "I'm not drunk," she asserted towards the man behind the counter as she took a sip. The bartender smiled a knowing smile that irritated Maka if only because the logical part of her was still fighting against the inevitable. She had already told him something she thought she would never have the opportunity to and she wasn't sure Soul was aware of the impact Margot's presence had had in her life in regards to him and she wanted to make sure her role was understood. "Soul," she said to get his attention once the barkeep had left, "You do understand that Margot was the reason for," she trailed of for a moment, "that night, right?"

Soul ran a had over his face, "Yes, I know that." He pointedly tapped his teeth together before saying, "Honestly I can't forgive her even now."

"But she's also the reason I'm here!" Maka protested. "The reason I can be in the same room with you and interact normally with people unlike my college years," she added quietly.

Soul reached out an tucked a piece of hair that had managed to come loose behind Maka's ear successfully startling her. He looked at her and a content smirk spread on his face and he couldn't help but think about how natural it was to do that. To touch her when she needed comfort or reassurance. "Just because I can't forgive what she did when we were kids doesn't mean I'm not grateful for what she was able to do for you later." He thought to himself, because he was to cautious to voice it, that Margot had ultimately brought her back to him for this second chance.

Maka leaned into the hand that was now resting on her cheek and reveled in the warmth. Her mind wandered and began to imagine that warmth engulfing and exploring her. She shouldn't have been doing this, and she should stop herself now as they leaned ever so slowly towards each other, but she didn't have to.

"Mr. Evans," the host from earlier cleared his throat. "The piano is ready for you."

Soul pulled back and chuckled in a disbelieving tone as if to ask "Did this fucker really just interrupt me?" Regardless he was professional at once, "Alright. Let's do this." He stood from his seat and offered a hand to Maka who, though blushing madly at what had almost happened for a second time, took it. Soul and her left the bar following the host out to the main dining floor where in the middle was a black grand piano. "Wait here," Soul commanded as his hand slipped from Maka's, "I'll just play this song then we'll leave, huh?" He looked to her and she nodded in agreement

Maka wasn't exactly sure what he had meant by that but the prospect of being alone with him, possibly at his house, set her senses on edge. Soul's demeanor had suddenly become professional and passionate all at once and she couldn't help but notice how dry her mouth had become. She casually glanced around the floor until she spotted Tsubaki and Black Star. She really was happy for them and part of her felt she should watch them as Black Star proposed but as soon as Soul began to play her eyes were only for him. His posture was horrible, even she knew what proper piano posture was, but it was entirely Soul. The melody he had chosen spoke volumes; about love and desire and devotion. It was soft and delicate like a flower and just as beautiful. The floor fell silent as he struck the keys in harmony creating something out of what under anybody else hand would have been noise.

The blonde tore her eyes away from Soul to glance and the others. Tsubaki was crying and Black Star was on one knee in front of her. The other woman looked genuinely surprised and her hands covered her gaping mouth to try to hide this fact. She held out a hand to her other half and he slipped on the ring smiling triumphantly. He then stood and took his now fiance's hand in his and led her to the small dancing area surrounding the piano.

Maka watched as they swayed and stepped together but she was even more amazed by how Soul had tuned the world out. She envied him really; to have something so captivating it robbed you from reality was beautiful. Slowly other couples began to join Tsubaki and Black Star and when the song came to an end there was applause and some people were even brought to tears. Soul pushed back from the piano and was immediately greeted by Black Star who was no doubt sharing the good news. He smiled at the happy couple and Maka watched as he pointed over to her before bidding farewell to their friends. Others tried to grab his attention and while it looked like he was being polite Maka watched him make his excuses to return to her.

"C'mon let's get going." Soul took her hand and led her to the lobby. Maka couldn't help but notice the stares she was receiving from the people around then and she felt herself burn red at the thought of their judgement.

"Wait shouldn't we say something before leaving or, hell, pay the tab?"

Soul handed over their coat stubs, "I already said congratulations, besides I said we would leave when I was done. Gotta get you home." He tapped the counter as he waited for their coats to be retrieved.

Maka didn't like that he had said that even though she knew it was true. She wanted to stay with him just to be with him however it was best not to. Her conflict must have shown on her downcast face because a moment later there was Soul's thumb and forefinger lifting her chin so she would meet his gaze. They stayed like that just staring into the others eyes; neither sure if they were silently saying goodbye or pleading to stay together.

Behind them the clerk returned with their coats and Soul reluctantly pulled away to slip his on and then to help Maka with hers. He took her hand and exited the building only to be greeted by land blanketed in snow. "Wow, it must have really come own while we were inside," Soul commented as the valet pulled up in his car. He tipped the man and guided Maka into the low vehicle before rounding the hood and getting in himself.

"They looked happy, huh?" Maka asked offhandedly once they had begun driving

Soul raised an eyebrow, "You mean Black Star and Tsubaki?"

She turned to him with a irritated expression. "No, the other couple sitting behind them," Maka countered sarcastically.

"Jeez there's no need to bite my head off." He paused a moment, "Yeah they did look happy. More than happy."

"Absolutely euphoric, no?"

Soul chuckled, "I guess you could say that." Suddenly he felt Maka's hand in his and from the corner of his eye he could see she had made herself blush with the gesture. Soul smiled to himself, "It's he first time you've been the one to do that all night, I think."

"Shut up," Maka mumbled in return. After another silence she spoke again, "I want to be happy like them."

Soul knew exactly what he wanted to say to this; he wanted to tell her to be happy with him and he might have if he hadn't needed to slam the brakes. Both of their bodies lurched forward as the car came to a sudden halt. The street that led to where Maka was staying was completely blocked off and Soul had almost run into the barricade. "Shit. You okay?" He asked looking over to Maka who's eyes were wide and searching past the barricade for the reason behind it.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just startled. I think there was an accident."

Soul peered as far as he could down the street and saw that all the streets at least a mile off were blocked. "Is there another way to get to your house?"

Maka thought a moment before shaking her head, "No, not that I remember anyway."

Soul backed his car up and turned it around to begin driving back to his side of town, "Where are we going?" Maka asked.

"Well I'm not going to let you walk the rest of the way to your house, in that dress there is no way something won't happen. We'll go to my apartment and in and hour or two hopefully this mess will be cleaned up and I'll take you home."

Maka felt her heartbeat quicken and she suppressed a smile as she said, "Sounds like a plan."

~o~

Soul's apartment was spacious and by the look of it more expensive than Maka's annual rent on her own apartment. The floor plan was open and done so that Soul's modern yet classic decorum transitioned smoothly to each section.

"Jesus, do you ever get tired of being rich?" Maka asked stepping inside the apartment.

Soul laughed and set his keys in a glass bowl by the door, "Not really. It has it's perks." He moved towards Maka and helped her with her coat before taking the bag she had had all day from her and setting both in the closet.

To the left of them was a large kitchen that was equipped with stainless steel appliances and marble counter tops, directly in front was an even larger sunken living room with cubic black leather furniture, in the right hand corner was a heavy wood door that Maka assumed led to the bedroom, and in the bottom left corner sat yet another black piano.

"Let me get us some drinks," Soul offered and walked to the living room expecting Maka to follow. She did of course and her heels clacked on the wooden flooring until she reached the maroon carpet of the living room. Soul busied himself at the drink cart as Maka sat awkwardly on the couch, awkward because she was aware of how natural it felt to be there. She rubbed her feet tentatively willing away the ever present pressure that came with being in heels all day.

"Here," Soul handed her some sort of cocktail and sat himself next to her so she was against the armrest. He himself swirled and amber liquid in one hand while his other arm draped behind Maka. "Something wrong with your feet," he asked as Maka continued to rub away the tension.

"My feet hurt from walking in heels all day," Maka replied sitting up straight and adjusting the skirt of her dress as to not show so much thigh.

Soul sighed and set his drink down on the coffee table. He then proceeded to grab Maka's ankle and yank it towards him causing Maka to slide and hit her head on the armrest.

"Soul what are you doing?" She asked hotly.

He rubbed his head embarrassed, "Sorry, that was supposed to be romantic or some shit like that. I was going to take your shoes off for you."

The blonde blushed at the thought of Soul taking any part of her clothing off and promptly demanded, "Soul give me back my foot."

"No I'm being chivalrous!" He countered in a hyperactive manner and tightening his grip on Maka's foot.

Maka began to struggle causing her hair to become loose and her skirt to go every which way, "Why start now with this chivalry thing you ass? Give me back my foot!"

Soul managed to get his arm around Maka's leg and hugged it to himself to prevent her from moving. "Oh shut up! I payed for the shoes!"

Maka huffed and blew her askew bangs out of her face finally submitting to his will. She pushed herself up and sat facing him trying her best to remain modest.

The other busied himself with undoing the strap next to the ball of her ankle and to his dismay failing quite miserably at it. But alas he conquered the buckled and slipped Maka's foot out and set the heel on the floor.

"Took you long enough," Maka said smugly.

"Oh shut up, you talk to much," Soul sneered in return. "Just give me your other foot." Maka did as told but not with out a groan and a role of her starry eyes. This time he was more successful in removing her shoe and got it off swiftly.

Maka sighed in relief, her feet really did feel much better now that she could move her toes which she wiggled back and forth and apart.

Soul looked at the harsh pink lines where the straps of her heels had pinched her skin and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you women do this to yourselves?" He asked experimentally touching the angry flesh.

"That's a good question," Maka answered with a laugh. "Walking on our toes forces our hips to sway when we walk. And it draws more attention to other places."

Soul snorted, "Like you need to draw more attention to you legs and ass." Maka was about to retaliate when Soul unexpectedly began to rub the soles of her spent feet.

She must have looked alarmed because when he looked up to gauge her reaction he stopped the circular motion of his thumbs. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said to quickly.

The other sighed again and this time gently pushed her foot back to her, "I won't touch you if it makes you uncomfortable. You should know that." Soul looked away and down to the ground between his legs.

They sat in a heavy silence for a moment and Maka felt increasingly worse about what she had done or not done in that situation. She inched her foot closer to his leg and nudged him with her toe. "If your going to do it, do it right."

She could feel Soul smile as she buried her head in her knees. "You know you could just stay here tonight."

Maka felt her heart pull one way and her brain another and as usual her brain won, "I don't think that's a good idea. I have to be somewhere in the morning."

Soul released her foot once he had finished and gave it back to her. Their time together was drawing near and he couldn't deny the small panic that went through him. It was as if, if he didn't say something she would slip through his fingers like water. "Maka, I would really like to see you again," his voice was desperate and almost pleading. He watched her face change from contemplative to suddenly on edge and embarrassed but he could see in her eyes that she was unsure about the entire situation and thus he didn't expect her to affirm him.

The blonde gulped and though she wanted to confirm that she felt the same way; she dodged the statement instead looking around. The piano caught her eye as she looked anywhere but at Soul and she was taken back to earlier that evening when he had played for Tsubaki and Black Star and how at that moment she had wanted him, and when he had mentioned her song in the aviary how she had wanted to give in, and how many years ago he had sat and played randomly natural keys and made her song and at that time she_ had_ given into him. She decided then that music and Soul were dangerous; as in the combination had the ability to weaken her barriers. But the more she thought about it the more she realized she didn't care and welcomed that weakness."You know, you never played that song for me back at your mother's house," her voice sounded meek; like a person who was trying to deny their suggestive tone.

Soul cocked his head before smiling, "You're right, I didn't. Let's do that now" He led Maka to his private piano. They sat on the bench next to each other. Maka crossed her legs exposing a milky thigh and though she would have been embarrassed normally her new found carefree attitude welcomed Soul's prolong stare.

Soul laid his fingers across the keys before he began to play. The melody was as Maka remembered; pink and purple. It reminded her of happier times between the two adults and all of the feelings she had had and he had had were there and raw as they floated on simple notes. The melody began rushed a confused much like their relationship had in a police raided suburban house that she hardly remembered the details of; however she did remember looking at him on that lawn and thinking about how mysterious he was then. Now when she looked at him he was still mysterious only now it was different.

The song shifted and immediately she recognized it as what Soul had played that day. Maka could only describe it as agitated yet somber much like the time she had been avoiding him. But it quickly changed as if the song wanted to forget those times and it became fast and beautiful, much like the rushing light as you ride a motorcycle. It shifted again to a slower pace and each not twinkled like the star on Orion's belt until there was a soft pause and he began a new measure.

This time soft and sweet and patient though there were moments when the notes screamed restraint and it continued that way until it built to a huge crescendo with angry hard notes that were full of pain and wanting. But most prevalently there was loneliness. Maka's heart raced; this wasn't her song it was their song and she found her self terrified to know how it ended even though she already knew.

And then it stopped: it was sudden and abrupt. "That can't be the end," Maka found herself saying. She turned to Soul pleadingly. "That's not the end, is it?"

Soul took her hands in his and brought them to his lips. "It doesn't have to be." He leaned in close and slow. His lips met her's and were reluctant to part. Her hot breath ran over his lips and he could no longer contain his desire.

Soul's tongue found her's in a sloppy embrace and Maka found herself tangling her fingers of one hand in his hair to bring them closer and using the other to loosen his tie. All to soon they broke away gasping for much needed oxygen. Soul put his hands on Maka's face as if to make sure she was real and there and actually with him. "Stay with me tonight. Don't leave me," he pleaded with her as he sprinkled kissed over her flush face.

Maka rested both her hand on Soul's chest before answering in a shaky breath, "I won't leave you tonight." With that she felt Soul's lips on hers and tears sting her eyes purely from how over whelming the entire situation was.

He could hardly believe she had agreed to stay and he swore to himself he would never let her get so far away from him again. Soul pulled Maka closer by her waist until her dress was bunched up around her hips and she was straddling him on the narrow piano bench. His hands worked their way up her dangerously smooth and soft thighs until he felt the unmistakeable feeling of lace panties. He fingered their design before moving on to her midriff where he splayed her fingers out over her abdomen. Part of him, a very small part, thought she might pull away but she showed no sign of doing so, so he continued with his ministrations each of which was making Maka's movements all the more frantic.

She pulled at his red tie and once finally freeing it Maka threw it into the unknown reaches of the apartment. Soul helped her at she tugged off his blazer and soon enough she was pulling his shirt out of his waist band. Maka was determined to touch his chest and feel the warmth of his skin on her hands. She had thrown all reservations about her actions out the window deciding instead to deal with them by the sun's light. Her hand trembled as she unbuttoned his shirt making it increasingly more difficult to accomplish her task, "Damn it," she growled momentarily breaking the ferocious lips battle she had been in.

Soul wrapped his hands around her waist, "Anxious are we Miss Maka."

His words sent a noticeable shiver that caused Maka to sprout goose flesh. She heard Soul laugh at her and might have retaliated if he hadn't begun to suck her neck. The action caused Maka to forget what she was doing and give into the physical feeling of Soul's hot breath and warm saliva on her skin. She set her hands on his shoulders and he finished what she had started with his shirt. As if he had known what her goal was he guided her hands to his now naked chest. Maka pressed herself closer and clawed at his skin as if she might loose him. She felt her loose hair be lifted as soul tugged gently at it before it fell against her again. Her lips were beginning to swell and her body was becoming hot. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted from the piano bench and she instinctively locked her legs around Soul's hips. Should could already feel the forming bulge in his pant and suddenly she became all to aware of what was about to happen though she couldn't resign herself to care. His hands were locked underneath her thighs and she let herself fall against them as he carried her to the bedroom.

Soul set Maka down gently on the bed and she instinctively scooted back towards the headboard and Soul followed her. He began to search for the ever elusive zipper to her dress. His search came up empty. "Fuck Maka, how do you get this off?"

"Still as bright as ever," she teased exasperated. She reached around to her side under her arm and undid her zipper so she could wiggle out of her dress and toss it to the ground.

Soul took in her panty only clad form and couldn't helped but become excited at the sight of her bare breasts. He began to devour her with his eyes before descending upon her to trail kisses down her neck. He could hear Maka breathing heavily and feel the rapid rise and fall of her chest as his hands slowly scaled up her body and his mouth moved slowly down. The two paths of movement met at her breasts and as Soul engulfed one nipple; he gently tweaked and massaged the other. He moved his tongue in a circular fashion around the pink nub before giving a determined suck and moving to the other.

Maka found herself moaning Soul's name in an embarrassingly lust filled voice. His hand began to travel south leaving a hot trail in it's wake. Maka became ever anxious and she could already feel how moist she was between her legs and how desire filled her body was. She felt Soul's hand begin to knead her through her increasingly wet panties and then he pulled aside to fabric so his musicians fingers could touch her. His finger worked it's way past her folds and gently he pushed a digit inside her. He began to work his finger in and out of the blonde.

Maka found herself girating her hips to meet his shallow thrusts. "Deeper," she pleaded quietly. But Soul didn't oblige; but and no sooner had he flicked her overly excited clit at that moment did Maka cum silently withering against him.

Soul pulled his soaked hand away and looked to Maka. "Sorry, it's been a while," she mumbled before smiling sheepishly at him. He put his mouth to Maka's at let her gently suck his tongue in a lackadaisical way in her after glow. Soon enough, after she had come back from her trip to nirvana, Soul felt Maka's hands tugging at his belt and this time because her hands weren't shaking he felt his pants being tugged off in no time along with his boxers. Maka's hands wrapped tentatively around his engorged member and Soul was shocked that she was doing this; nevertheless he gave into the feeling and it took all his strength to keep himself elevated above Maka as she rubbed her thumb over his weeping tip. Soul bit his lip in concentration before attacking her mouth with his. He reached towards his night stand and pulled out a condom, he slipped it into her hand and she fumbled with the wrapper for a moment before slipping it over his hardened manhood.

Being now fully prepared Soul positioned himself between Maka's legs and easily found her entrance. He pushed forth watching her face as her eyes rolled back and her mouth gaped as she moaned, "Soul." He heard Maka's breath catch and stay that way until her was fully sheathed inside her. He began with a slow rhythm to not only tease her but allow himself to indulge in the way her walls pulled him in.

In a chocked gasp Maka pleaded, "Go faster, please." Her voice was hoarse and filled with lust as she wrapped her legs around his hips.

Feeling suddenly sadistic he obliged ten fold. His hips slapped against hers making wet sucking noises with each thrust.

Maka was murmuring incoherently and raking her nails down his back. She raised her hips in time with his only adding to the gorgeous friction.

Soul lifted her leg and hooked it over his shoulder before pushing his tongue into her mouth and sliding it hungrily over her's.

Maka could hardly think past the thought that Soul was inside of her and that she wanted more of him. She groaned for the umpteenth time and somewhere in her mind she knew she would be hoarse and oh so very sore in the morning. However she could hardly find a reason to care and she continued to beg him to go faster and harder and she only held him tighter when he obliged.

She felt him pull back and watch the spot in which they were joined as he plowed in and out of her at a breakneck speed. All to suddenly he slowed and each thrust became slow an deliberate. Maka felt herself going insane and when she felt Soul's thumb press against her sensitive button and begin to rub relentlessly she thought she might die from over stimulation. "S-soul," she gasped, "I think I'm going to cu-" she went silent and her body stiffened while simultaneously her back arched inhumanly far off the mattress.

Soul smiled devilishly only she could make him act like this, "What was that Maka?" She breathed raggedly in response and tugged his mouth to her neglected breasts. He gave her what she wanted and sucked and nipped at all of her exposed flesh that he could get his mouth to. He knew he was bruising and marking her flesh with love bites and he couldn't help but have a sense of pride. Soul increased his pace causing Maka to scream in pleasure and climax again; further lubricating herself. Jesus, she was a sensitive one; not that Soul was complaining because at the speed he was going and Maka's convulsing walls Soul felt himself approach and then exceed his own climax as he came inside the blonde beneath him. It took all his remaining energy to not collapse from pure exhaustion on top of her.

Soul pulled out of her and even though he was having a hard time comprehending his surroundings and staying awake he had enough sense to remove and tie off the well spent condom before dropping it to the side of the bed opting to take care of it in the morning.

Maka lay panting and incoherent until she was brought back to reality by gentle loving kisses on her neck. She turned to Soul who busied himself working the comforter from under them and then setting it down again. Soul pulled her flush to him and Maka could feel their sweat slick bodies mingle. At that moment she felt so complete and at ease that she felt like crying, but she didn't. "We should really shower," she mumbled half asleep as she snuggled into Soul resting her head on his chest. She could hear that his heartbeat was chaotic; or perhaps that was her's. She wanted to say it then, those words she had never said when they were younger, "Soul?"

"Yeah Maka?" He returned his voice full of softness.

But she didn't say it and continued to whisper his name until sleep overtook her.

* * *

><p>I know I suck at writing this lemony stuff but please forgive me.<p>

I really hope you guys like this chapter I know it's boring in the beginning but I like to think I made up for it and it was worth the wait.

Anyway please review like you always do. Give me feed back on the lemon and the chapter in general. Is it ooc?

Thank you for reading like always and I look forward you your review.

Also, as always, I'll post when I want but contact me if you want an update.


End file.
